The Maids of Silva
by Happily Ever After
Summary: Written by Goldberry, KMF, and Iris Anthe In a time of innocence, when darkness was only a vague tint on the horizon, two girls enchanted with life learn that the shadows sometimes have names and not everything is always what it seems... [1xR,2xH]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello Everyone! This is Goldberry talking and I am happy to announce the first posting of a work done by Happily Ever After, an author group composed of myself, KMF, and Iris Anthe. We have all had much experience in writing GW fics and we decided to collaborate on a work based largely in fairytale. The story "The Maids of Silva" is derived from the tale "Snow-white and Rose-red" by Grimm. If you are already familiar with the tale, I am glad to say that there are still some surprises for you. After all, we can't help wanting to mess with your minds. The first chapter is written by me, the next is by KMF, after which comes Iris' chapter, and so it goes until the end. After this story is finished, Happily Ever After will continue to adapt fairytales for fandom so if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to email us or visit our webpage to learn exactly how and where we get our ideas. Other than that, enjoy the story and reviews are very welcome! ^_~  
  
  
  
The Maids of Silva By Happily Ever After  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Chapter One By Goldberry  
  
  
  
The west wind brushed through the meadow grass like unseen fingers bending the blades with a light caress before kissing the ends of her long hair and making her laugh, full of joy. The sun was bright and daring, its rays touching wispy clouds as they sped along. Sparks of it caught in her gold hair, illuminating her fair skin with a glow that warmed her. The morning had grown lovely despite the nearing of winter; the last vestiges of fall clinging to world full of reds and browns and oranges. It was almost as if spring had come again and she had set out from cottage in the glen with the goal of enjoying as much of it as possible.  
  
Twirling gaily, her long pale skirts whirling in a graceful arc, the maiden raised the wooden flute to her lips and began to play again, music notes floating in the air around her before being caught in the breeze. The song rose and fell with her mood, echoing within the trees as she neared the beginning of the forest. Bare feet padded lightly over upturned roots and moss-covered rocks and long tree limbs bent to touch her hair as she passed, still playing.  
  
The wood was an old one, having lived before the beginning of time, its trees full of wisdom and ancient songs. The very air of the forest was magical and it was here that she felt most at home, dancing and playing in and out of shafts of golden sunlight that peeked through the canopy. Glittering dust motes flickered as she watched with clear blue-green eyes, her expression full of serenity as beautiful notes continued to drip from her fingers. Everything had stopped, breathless at her song, and when finally it whispered to a halt there was a great sigh as the earth itself mourned the passing of her music.  
  
She smiled whimsically and knelt at the base of a large elm, laying her flute in her lap as she looked upwards wondering always why the trees in this forest never lost their leaves. She hummed a few notes  
  
under her breath and leaned back against the trunk of the old tree, content for the moment to pause and listen. She liked this time away from the cottage with only the solitude of the wood to keep her  
  
company. She couldn't stay long of course, she would be missed, but it filled her heart with peace to come there and breathe in the magic. This place was different than all the others.  
  
It suited her perfectly.  
  
She had always been the quiet one. Innocent and kind and gentle as sun on new leaves. When she did speak, her voice was demure and hauntingly beautiful and no one who heard it could resist her. Her smile could brighten a room and drive away thunderclouds and her charm was that of something precious who knew not its own worth but was happy nonetheless. It was why the trees and animals loved her. She did not know her own power.  
  
Even as she sat there a doe appeared, lifting its graceful head to blink at her with wide golden brown eyes. She smiled and lifted a slender hand, fingers outstretched as the doe touched her palm briefly with its soft nose. The young maiden then slowly lifted her flute and began to play a soft, lilting ballad that she had known since childhood. The doe stood very still, unafraid and curious. Birds, hearing their own language, alighted on branches nearby to listen and harmonize. Unfortunately, the delicate peace was broken by a voice raised in laughing joy.  
  
"Relena!" The doe lifted its head, ears swivelling as it caught the sound. "Relena, where are you?"  
  
The young maid lowered her flute and laughed out loud, raising her own voice in answer. "I am here, Hilde!"  
  
Hilde appeared through the trees, hurrying gracefully, dark skirts swinging around her ankles. Relena smiled brightly at seeing her, for no one was more energetic than her sister. Hilde was small and slender, with short raven hair threaded with a loose crown of newly plucked rosebuds. She was the more wild of the two sisters, forever running through the fields barefoot and swimming in nothing but her shift in the river. More often than not Relena also found herself doing these things, caught up in the ever-flowing aura and energy that radiated from Hilde like a tempest wind. Even as no one could resist the innocence in Relena's voice, they could not resist Hilde's whirlwind presence either. And of course, when together, the sisters were unstoppable, as their dear guardian knew quite well.  
  
"Relena!" Hilde called, her pixie-like face full of laughter, "What are you doing here? And without me!" Without waiting for an answer, Hilde bent down and pulled on her sister's hand. "Oh well, come on Relena! If we don't hurry, we'll never find him."  
  
Relena allowed herself to be pulled, gripping her flute in one hand, a pensive look on her face. "But, Hilde, you know he only appears when he wishes. We might look all day and never get a glimpse of him. Besides, I promised Uncle I would finish the laundry this afternoon."  
  
Hilde snorted, dark curls swaying as she turned her head. "Oh don't worry [, remove] Relena, I'll get you back in time for that." She suddenly stopped and tilted her head at her sister. "You do want to see him again, don't you?"  
  
Relena blinked. "Of course, but-"  
  
Hilde smiled and hauled Relena after her. "Well then, let's get moving!"  
  
The two girls moved through the forest lightly, Hilde laughing playfully while Relena followed smiling. Golden swirls of sunlight lit their way as creatures of the wood watched them, wondering at their lack of fear. For indeed, the two girls had never experienced grief or fear or hatred, so separated from the rest of the world were they. Their universe was the cottage, the woods, the river, and the fields of endless flowers. They knew nothing of the biting power of words or the aching feeling of simple loneliness. They had always had each other and they saw only good, for they had never been exposed to anything else. Their goodness, of course, made them strong but there can be no good without evil, no light without dark. It was a lesson still to be learned.  
  
For the both of them.  
  
Abruptly, as the girls neared a tall line of thorny bushes, the air tightened in front of them and rippled like a raindrop dripping into a pool. The air glittered silver and white and a form coalesced, blinding at first before the radiance dimmed and a familiar figure could be seen, a grim look on his ethereal face.  
  
"Pray, go no farther, maidens of Silva. Beyond lies only shadows."  
  
Quatre stood before them; gentle and fierce, proud and humble. His beautiful face full of light and magic and a wisdom beyond ages. Bright blue eyes regarded them carefully behind locks of pale blonde hair, like moonlight through glass, full of mysteries. He looked very much like an ordinary man, if perhaps a regal one, through Relena and Hilde knew him for what he was. Fairy and guardian of the wood, their dearest friend and protector for as long as they could remember. He appeared with the west wind usually, sometimes bearing gifts from realms unseen, sometimes staying only long enough to see that they were both well before disappearing once again. Never before had they actually gone looking for him and Relena realized finally that their might have been reasons for them not to.  
  
"Quatre!" Hilde cried, joyful and oblivious, "We found you!"  
  
And such was the strength of her happiness that Quatre smiled, relaxing into the friend they knew so well. He motioned to them both and they ran forward, throwing their arms around him in a deep hug.  
  
"We missed you, Quatre! Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the leaves began to fall around the cottage," Hilde said, when they had released him.  
  
Quatre nodded. "There is much happening in the world," His gave lifted to the changeless trees of the forest. "I fear it will even reach this sacred place one day."  
  
Relena shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sad, Quatre?"  
  
The fairy glanced at her, smiling slightly. "Nay, dear one, I am not sad. Change comes to everyone, even to you one day."  
  
Hilde shook her head. "I don't want to change. I want everything to stay as it is," She looked entreatingly at Quatre. "Surely you can make it so, Quatre, can't you?"  
  
"Even if I had the power, I would not. Would you have it be autumn forever?"  
  
Hilde grinned. "I would have it be spring."  
  
"I can see you two are in fine moods this morning but I perceive that the hour grows late. You should be heading back, your uncle will be looking for you."  
  
Relena clutched her flute against her skirts, still feeling that something was wrong but unfamiliar with how to fix it. Sensing this, Quatre touched her cheek gently.  
  
"Worry not, snow-white maiden, the time will come when you will understand what to do. Until then, sing and be merry and don't let yonder lady of the rosebuds lead you astray." Hilde wrinkled her nose in mock affront and Quatre kissed her swiftly on the nose. "Hurry home now and do not wander this way again. Danger abides behind the thorns." And with a twinkling of light and sound he was gone, leaving them to pick their way through the trees into the realm of reality [and] back to the cottage where their Uncle awaited them, their voices rising in greeting like the twining of harmony and melody.  
  
And not far away, coming ever closer, change carved a path through the world bringing with it beginnings and endings, darkness and light, snow and roses.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter to be written by KMF. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the multiple postings of this. The last two times ff.net has just published chapter one without the second chapter I uploaded. With a bit of luck it will work this time ^^  
  
Many thanks to all of you who read and reviewed chapter one. All three of us were delighted with the response ^^ I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked Goldberry's excellent instalment. After this it will be Iris Anthe's turn and, believe me - she has written a wonderful chapter ^^  
  
Please take a moment at the end to let us know what you think ^^  
  
The Maids of Silva  
  
Chapter Two  
  
by kmf  
  
  
  
When the wind had turned to the north and started to blow hard, Peygan knew that snow was on its way. His back had started to ache, the joints on his fingers swell and his age hung heavy over him. However warm the cottage was he could not escape his old man's curse of foretelling the weather by the pains of his body. The aches left him feeling bent and twisted, gnarled as the ivy which grew up the side of his home.  
  
The girls had seen his discomfort and prepared the cottage accordingly; wood was bought inside and stacked by the fire, shutters closed and rags stuffed into any cracks through which the wind would otherwise find its way. They had moved Peygan's favourite chair close to the fire, placed cushions upon it, a blanket beside it and himself in it.  
  
Peygan sat in his chair and surveyed his home like a King upon a throne. His castle was indeed tiny; there was only one room with a gallery tucked into the beamed roof space accessed by a ladder. A single large stone fireplace that also served as the cooking fire warmed the home; brass and wooden utensils hung from racks on the chimney breast easy to hand for preparing hot meals. The cottage's inner walls were white washed lime, with exposed wooden joists stained a deep brown from years of exposure to smoke. The little white washed panels of wall had been decorated with pictures of wild flowers and insects that Hilde and Relena had painted and the stone flags of the floor were covered with brightly coloured rag rugs. From the beams hung bunches of drying herbs and flowers gathered from the forest. Even in the middle of winter the cottage felt like spring and summer combined.  
  
The girls slept up in the eaves of the cottage on the gallery platform sharing a closet bed that Peygan had once shared with his wife. It was a magnificent bed made from panelled rosewood, polished with bees wax so that it shone golden red. When the heavy blue velvet curtain was drawn across not a single draft would enter to disturb their sleep. The girls had added their own touches to the elegant drape by embroidering silver stars and a full moon so that it resembled the night sky. Peygan had been pleased to give them the bed when they were old enough to clamber up and down ladder safely as it had become his habit to always sleep by the fire, comfortable in his chair to sit and doze. He no longer needed the deep sleep of his youth.  
  
Relena knelt beside Peygan presenting him his pipe well packed and tampered with his favourite blend of weed. He placed the stem of the pipe to his old lips as she bought forth an ember from the fire and held it to the weed in the bowl, swirling it around in a tight clockwise circle. Peygan puffed hard, his whiskery cheeks hollowing with the effort until the tobacco started to smoulder and he could take mouthfuls of the dark rich smoke.  
  
"Thank you child." he smiled, his pipe secure in his mouth held in the gap in his teeth where years of smoking had caused the pipe stem to wear his teeth away.  
  
Relena smiled up at him, her bright yellow hair reflecting the orange of the flame, her blue eyes twinkling. She said nothing; she was always the quiet one only speaking when she felt there was the need to. She sat back on a little stool beside him and picked up some sewing, embroidering in the soft light of fire and bees wax candles. Her nimble fingers pulled silken threads through the wode dyed linen painting a picture of blood red and snow white rose blooms entwined with strands of ivy.  
  
Hilde busied herself over a bubbling pot that hung suspended from the fire hook over the low burning embers, adding finely chopped vegetables, barley and herbs to create soup for their supper. She raised a wooden spoon to her red lips and sipped, before grinning at Peygan, adding another handful of herbs and giving the brew a stir. Her short-cropped dark hair fell over her eyes causing her to push it back in irritation.  
  
Peygan smiled as the aroma hit his nose. He was truly blessed with these two children who saw to his comfort in his old age. He blew a smoke ring considering them as Hilde sat next to Relena, her arm around her sister complimenting her needlework. Indeed, they were no longer children, but rather young women, a fact that could not be hidden by their smocked loose dresses and high cut aprons. Had so much time gone by since they had come into his life?  
  
As he sat in front of the warm fire, Peygan shifted slightly in his chair. His back was stiff from an ancient wound long since healed, but which had left him the legacy of dull aches in damp weather. He had gained the wound whilst fighting for his King and country in his days as solider. And that was a long time ago. How many years was it? His brow furrowed at the thought. Years most certainly had turned to decades and the way his bones were feeling this evening the decades could well have turned to a century. He drew on his pipe, casually blowing smoke rings that floated across the room to where they were drawn up by the draft of the chimney merging with the wood smoke of the fire.  
  
In truth, Peygan had no idea how old he now was. He would hazard that he was in his eighties, an amazing age to be sure. Especially when he considered how often he had courted death in his long life. He chuckled softly to himself; no one would think it to look at him now but once upon a time he was the Captain of the High Kings Guard, sworn to protect the life of his King.  
  
"Uncle..?" Relena had placed a pale hand on his knee and was looking at him in concern. Peygan smiled at her.  
  
"Memories." he murmured. She smiled up at him understanding what he meant and went back to her sewing.  
  
He had been proud of his position even though it was a dangerous one; there had been frequent attempts on the Kings life. Back then they had been at war with the Duke Dermail who rather than fight the Kings men in honourable battle sent spies and assassins to try and win the realm. Peygan himself had thwarted many an attack, his skill as a swordsman being second to none at that time. And when the Duke and King had finally come together on the battlefield, Peygan had been at his lord's side in the thick of the melee willing to give his life to protect the King.  
  
And he almost did.  
  
The Duke did not fight honourably and had instructed archers to shoot at the King even when he and the King were duelling. Peygan had seen a pale arrow speeding towards his master and had thrown himself in its path. That had been the end of the battle for him, and almost the end of his life. The King had been enraged at such dishonourable tactics and had with righteous anger swiftly killed Duke Dermail. The Duke's captains had fled the battleground and disappeared with the Dukes infant sons, the troops had surrendered and the war was over.  
  
The King himself had pulled the arrow from Peygan's back and had sent for his best healer to accompany his faithful soldier back to the castle's infirmary. Peygan smiled wistfully at the recollection of the months spent recovering. The healer had been a pretty shy young thing, with soft brown hair and hazel eyes. His heart had been lost to her from the beginning and by the time he was healed and deemed well enough to leave the infirmary, she had consented to be his bride.  
  
He drew on his pipe again savouring the warm smoke on his throat and half closed his eyes. He always felt such warmth and contentment when he thought of his wife. The King had happily given his permission for them to wed, together with a gift of land, a cottage and a bed, although to Peygan's disappointment the King had insisted that he leave his service. It was a time of peace, the King had said, rest your sword arm. Go make babies. Peygan again chuckled at the memory, unable to suppress the laughter even though he knew the girls would be looking at him askance.  
  
The lands that Peygan had been rewarded with were not vast, nor were they productive. They were surrounded by rich farmlands that kept their owners fat and happy; minimal labour produced bountiful crops of plump wheat, rosy apples and grapes that produced the most delicious fruity wine. His lands, however, consisted mainly of woodland filled with large majestic oaks, beech, rowan and elms whose canopies glowed emerald green in the height of summer and whose roots where blanketed in soft moss that begged to be laid down upon. It was a place to wander and dream in, a place that seemed untouched by time; warm and comforting.  
  
Although the woods appeared thus to Peygan and his wife, to the people who lived in the surrounding land it was a place to be avoided. Rumour said that if you strayed to deep within the forest the goblins that lived amongst the dark roots would eat you. Indeed many a hunter who had sworn to find the centre of the wood and vanquish the evil sprits that lived there failed to return. It was an evil place it was said and Peygan had the sympathy of his neighbours at being given such a poor pension when he had served his King so well. And as time progressed fear of the wood extended to the strange couple who lived next to it, suspicion bloomed amongst the town folk that they had become possessed by the woods magic and that they should be avoided as the wood was avoided.  
  
It was true that the woods were full of magic; seasons seemed hardly to touch it. In mid winter whilst snow drifted in high banks making it necessary to dig an exit from the cottage, the woods themselves would be free from snow; the leaves of the trees still green. Long after all fruits had withered and died on winter frosted brambles, long after orchard trees slept under white blankets, long after hedgehogs and squirrels had settled down for their winter nap, his forest still was awake.  
  
Dozing and on the point of slumber, but still with the underlying awareness that Peygan had come to know and appreciate.  
  
Unfortunately whilst the wood was blessed with the gift of life, Peygan and his wife were not. Although they wished with all their hearts for a child, it was not to be. They had both quietly accepted this after many years, even though Peygan knew that his wife would wish upon every falling star that she saw that she and he would be granted the gift of a child. Even when they were no longer youthful, but old enough to be grandparents rather than parents, she did not stop wishing. He asked her about it once and she had smiled and told him that it was habit. It had pained him greatly that the one thing that she desired above everything else, he was unable to grant her.  
  
And then one evening not so long ago, what was fifteen years in a life that stretched to eighty years, he and his wife had been walking through the wood at sunset as was their habit when they came across a wonderfully majestic stag. It had stood in a clearing, taller than any beast Peygan had seen before. Its hide glowed white in the moonlight, its antlers tall and branched were golden. Its eyes were clear blue and shone with wisdom, intelligence and empathy. It was a thing of such magic that Peygan had thought they had stumbled across the very heart of the wood.  
  
They had stood staring at each other for what felt like hours, the stag's eyes focused on them both as if it was assessing their hearts. Finally it had bowed its head and moved to one side revealing a basket on the ground. Silken blankets lined the basket and upon the blanket laid two babes. One dressed in white was asleep, its thumb firmly in its mouth, its head almost bald of hair apart from white fuzz, which promised the babe would be blond. The other child dressed in red was awake, its arms raised examining its fists with wide innocent eyes, its hair dark and wispy standing on end.  
  
Peygan's wife had cried out in surprise and had rushed to the basket, kneeling beside it almost too scared to touch the tiny souls in case they disappeared. When they did not she carefully pulled the dark haired baby into her arms holding it tight, her face alive with wonder and awe.  
  
Then the stag had spoken. Its mouth had not moved, but rather its words had floated into Peygan's mind.  
  
"For many years I have watched you care and nurture this wood. You have protected its inhabitants from poachers and have only reaped from it what you and your wife have needed to survive. This wood is sacred to me and my kind and because you have venerated it and cherished it I would grant you your hearts desire."  
  
As the stag talked, a bright shimmering light surrounded it glowing to such intensity that both Peygan and his wife had to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed the form of a stag had been replaced by the slender shape of a youth. He had been dressed in a shimmering white tunic and leggings, his feet bare. His eyes were blue, piercing and intent on honesty and his hair fair waved slightly in the evening air even though there was no breeze.  
  
"You have both oft wished for babes of your own, this wish I cannot grant. But before you lie twin girls who lack both father and mother. Would you take care of these children, raise them for a time as if they were of your own flesh?"  
  
"Be warned before you accept. I foresee that their time with you will be limited for they are both made for great destinies beyond the limits of your glen. They both have been blessed with gifts of magic granted through the love of Earth Mother and Sky Father." He had knelt beside the basket, his luminous finger touching the downy head of the sleeping baby "Her name is Relena and she is under the blessings of the sun. She will glow with warmth and brightness and in the light of her shining spirit no man will be able to lie. Hear this well and remember: three times only in her life will she be able to heal a mortal wound." He bent his lips down to the child's head and kissed her gently smiling as the baby shifted waking from her sleep, her eyes opening and looking solemnly up into his.  
  
The youth had then turned his attention to the babe that Peygan's wife held. Again he reached out a finger and stroked the baby's black hair.  
  
"Her name is Hilde and she is under the blessings of the moon. She will be quick and quiet and no man will be without hope even in the worst of times when she is near. Hear this well and remember; three times only in her life can she become invisible and cast her enemies into a deep sleep."  
  
A cheerful laugh bought Peygan back to the present. Hilde had moved to the fireside where she stirred a little pottery cauldron, which now hung off the chimney crane as the soup had been removed and set to one side of the fire basket to keep warm. She was giggling and singing little snatches of nonsense as she worked which made Peygan smile. The youth in the forest had said that she would be quiet, but it seemed that he had that wrong. Hilde was hardly ever quiet, her mouth was always chattering giving joy to his heart.  
  
Relena reached over and pulled the now extinguished pipe from his mouth. Peygan smiled his thanks as she gently tampered it and passed it back to him. Nor had the youth been particularly accurate with Relena's gift; she had been unable to heal Peygan's wife when she had suddenly collapsed with pains in her chest, her bright hazel eyes closing never to open again. Perhaps though it had been because her mortal time was upon her and that she did not die unnaturally. Peygan sucked gently on the pipe as Relena held a flame over it again, pulling the smoke into his mouth and blowing it away. He nodded his thanks.  
  
Peygan had never seen the youth in human nor animal form since the day that he and his wife had been granted charge of the babes, however much he looked in the woods. He knew though that the magical creature was watching over them as from a very early age both girls would talk about their friend Quatre who would visit them and play with them. Whilst it made Peygan feel reassurance for the girls safety to have such a special guardian protect them, it also made him worry. The promise that the girls would not be his forever weighed greatly on his mind. He had lost his wife and it was only the presence of the two girls that kept him falling into despair at her loss, if they too were taken from him his grief would be tripled and he doubted that he would long be able to stand the unhappiness. He tried to push the thought from his mind.  
  
Hilde was beginning to toss herbs into the pot, reciting as she did so. "One part honey, three parts water, violet leaves, strawberry leaves, sorrel, rosemary, balm, harts tongue, liver wort and red sage*." she said stirring furiously.  
  
"Is that a potion to catch a young mans heart?" Peygan asked innocently, knowing that neither Relena nor Hilde saw many people isolated as they were in the cottage and certainly no eligible young men.  
  
Hilde blushed almost as red as her apron, laughing as she sniffed the brew. "Aye! I plan to catch myself a prince to sweep me off my feet and take me away to a life of luxury. And seeing there is so much of my potion, a prince for my sister too!" Relena rolled her eyes at her sister's antics causing Hilde to poke her tongue out at her. "Im making mead to help soothe your aches dear Uncle." she said explained "The moon is too full to rack the blackberry wine, besides its much too cold. I had nothing else to do other than sewing and I simply have no patience tonight for that."  
  
Relena smiled at her sister aware that Hilde never had patience for sewing. "Sing then, sister, I am sure that Uncle craves a song to take his mind off the snowy storm that blows outside."  
  
Hide reached out and pulled the sewing from Relena's hand "Only if you accompany me, your rosebuds can wait another day to be finished. Besides, since when did rosebuds bloom in a storm!"  
  
Relena smiled, and reached into the pocket of her apron to bring forth her flute. Bringing it to her lips she blew forth a few mellow notes before allowing her fingers to nimbly dance up the scale to produce a light and happy song. Hilde's voice followed it, clear and beautiful. No words were sung, just Hilde's pure voice and Relena's flute harmonising and bringing forth sounds that were like the essence of spring.  
  
Soon however Hilde's voice formed into words and she began to sing an old song celebrating the passing of the seasons - how spring with its youthful promise becomes summer, buxom and fertile. Relena put down her flute and joined in with her own clear voice as the song turned summer to autumn, bountiful and giving. Relena's voice took prominence as they sung the last verse of winter's brief sleep bringing the rebirth of the world in spring. Hilde sang the alto to Relena's soprano; the two voices entwining into perfection.  
  
Their singing was abruptly interrupted by a thud on the secured front door to the cottage. Startled, Relena and Hilde stopped mid line, their heads turning to the barred door listening for other sounds. The storm still raged outside blowing snow into deep drifts covering the land in its thick blanket; it was unlikely that any visitor would be out on a night such as this. For a moment or two nothing could be heard above the roar of the wind. Then a faint scratching started on the door, slow at first, then more frantic.  
  
Something was trying to get in.  
  
tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Maids of Silva By Happily Ever After Chapter Three by Iris Anthe  
  
No-one ever came to visit the little cottage by the woods even on the fairest spring morning, let alone in the middle of a raging winter storm, so the soft sound of something scratching at the door came loud and portentous to their ears. The merry little scene of music, firelight and laughter suddenly stopped, breaths held as Peygan walked slowly to the door, wrought iron poker in hand.  
  
Old and arthritic their guardian might be now, but Peygan had once been the captain of the king's guard, and the poker from the hearth looked dangerous in his gnarled, gray hand. Hilde and Relena exchanged looks of confusion and amazement at this transformation in the man they'd always known to be gentle and deliberate in every act. More than the sounds at the door, it was Peygan's alarm, conveyed through this new body language that caused the two innocent girls to feel real fear for the first time in their lives.  
  
"Relena," whispered her usually boisterous sister. "Relena, I'm frightened."  
  
"Don't be, Hilde. It will be alright," and a quick, sharp squeeze of damp fingers, not at all certain she spoke the truth.  
  
So, hand in hand they crept behind their old guardian to meet what fate had brought to their door.  
  
Peygan lifted the heavy wooden latch and as if by a blast of magic the door burst inward with enough force to send the three inhabitants sprawling to the ground. Wind played chaos through the simple house as the two girls sat up and fought their way forward to try closing the door. It wasn't until they had wrestled it mostly closed that they saw the two figures lying on the stoop. One was a great snowy falcon, whose white plumage had made it hard to see at first. Only the deeply brown feathers of its head stood out in the storm. The other was an enormous cat, as large as a man, with a dark pelt, holding the falcon by the neck, in its jaws. It too was hard to see because it was almost entirely covered in ice and snow. No longer fearful at the sight of these poor, wretched creatures seeking shelter from the storm, the two girls knelt to touch them and see if they still lived. The bird was alive, but did not rouse when handled. The great cat, however, lifted its head, gingerly depositing the limp bird on the ground and looking directly into young Hilde's eyes, it spoke.  
  
"Whelp. fleas..."  
  
Neither girl was as shocked to see a speaking animal as most maidens might be, having grown up under the care of a fairy who often took the form of an animal when he traveled. But still, they exchanged a look of puzzlement wondering if they'd heard the animal correctly.  
  
"Did it just tell us it had fleas?" Relena shouted over the wind.  
  
"I don't know? Perhaps it is assuring us that it has no fleas so we will not mind bringing it inside."  
  
Relena contemplated this for only a few seconds before realizing that the door was still open, Peygan was still lying flat on the floor, and the two large animals might very well die of the cold if they didn't bring them inside right away.  
  
"Well, I think whatever it said, we must act quickly to save them from this cold."  
  
With a nod of agreement, the two girls worked swiftly with the strength of youth and a healthy outdoor life to haul the two large creatures indoors where they could be cared for. First they tackled dragging in the now unconscious cat, laying him down in front of the sputtering hearth. But when they went to move the great falcon, they jarred its right wing, which they had not realized was badly broken. The bird sprang to life in a frenzy of panic and pain and talons extended it flew lopsided into the cottage, hopping and circling the small room and shrieking wildly until Peygan roused by the commotion from where he'd been laying out cold on the floor, sprang up and knocked it on the head with the poker that he still gripped in his hand. The poor animal fell to the floor, where Relena distraught over the pain it must be suffering ran to hold it and check that it still lived.  
  
Thus the winter guests at the cottage arrived. Hilde set about thawing and brushing the poor frozen feline, while Relena, with Peygan's repentant help realigned and set the unconscious bird's wing. Relena had a gift for the healing arts, and much experience since many of the creatures of the forest came to her when they were injured or ill. She brewed a sleeping draught and gave it to both animals to be sure they could rest well through the night. After building up the fire and banking it to keep the cottage extra toasty through the night, the girls brought down all the blankets from their loft and slept on the floor, each one lending her own body's warmth to the animals to bring them back from death's cold door.  
  
A sweet, warm light streamed in like clear mountain water through the cracks in the window shutters as the girls woke from the long, worrying night. Their new wards still slept the sleep of exhaustion and healing, while Peygan dozed in his chair, his hand still tight around the hearth poker. Silently picking their paths around the others in the room, the two girls retreated up to their loft to tidy themselves and whisper their wonderment and excitement over their strange new companions. Were they friends of Quatre's? Did they live in the forest? Were they from a far away land? Did the falcon talk as well? Did they hear the cat muttering while it slept? What should they make for breakfast?  
  
Little did the girls know that their guests were far more than just exotic animals. The great brindle cat was of course no less than an enchanted prince and the wounded falcon was his elder brother, the new king. Both were the innocent victims of the courtly machinations of their cousin, His Excellency, Duke Treize of Kushrenada. Their noble cousin had made a deal with an evil-hearted dwarf, known only as, "J." (A dwarf's true name gives the speaker tremendous power over him, and thus very few souls if any ever know one's name.) Treize, like his grandfather, Dermaille, had coveted the throne and as soon as the old king died --under questionable circumstances-- he had arranged to have the dwarf turn both of the royal princes into animals and cast them from the kingdom. In return the dwarf would receive his weight in gold from the royal treasury.  
  
And so the poor sons of the dead king were transformed, the elder, Heero, into a giant snowy falcon, with a distinctively dark crown and strange blue eyes, and the younger, Duo, into a great brindle-furred hunting cat. From Heero was taken all memory of his past. From Duo was taken the ability to be understood, making strings of nonsense every time he spoke. Thus they traveled together, the elder not knowing that the cat who chased him was truly his own brother, the younger unable to explain the situation to the hostile falcon his brother had become.  
  
They traversed many miles this way through three full phases of the moon, Duo chasing after his tireless winged brother begging him to stop, while Heero tried desperately and ceaselessly to outwit, escape and if he only could, kill the babbling beast who chased him. Sometimes the two would simply speed through the land, the cat cleverer in the night, and the falcon faster by day. Sometimes they would clash when the distance between them would finally close. Duo would try not to harm his lord and elder brother with his scythe-like claws, while Heero, not knowing who this fierce creature was who tried to pin him and apparently toy with him before eating him, would do his best to gouge the cat's flesh with his sharp beak and talons.  
  
Three times the moon waxed and waned and came full again when the two enchanted brothers entered the lands bordering the forest of the fairy realm. Duo the cat was near to catching his brother once more after days and nights of endless exertion through cold winter weather. But the sky had grown dark well before the hour of the setting sun. Heavy, sullen clouds filled the sky and the winter day grew colder still. The north wind came sudden and filled with snow, and it took all of Heero's strength to keep flying at all, let alone to avoid the clutches of his feline tormentor. For Duo, it became nearly impossible to follow his brother, whose white feathers disappeared into the rising storm with every beat of those mighty wings. He had just begun to lose all hope of ever finding his brother again, or even living through the night, when the sweet sound of music and laughter cut thinly through the howl of the furious wind.  
  
Hope coursed through him anew and the music was as a potent draught of mulled wine, warming him heart and soul, though not quite in body. He forced his way through the rising banks of snow, trailing after the sounds of Hilde and Relena singing in the cottage and he cried out in joy and dismay to find his brother's broken body at the base of a great elm into which he'd flown, distracted just as his brother had been by the compelling sounds of voices raised in song. His wing was bent at a sickeningly odd angle beneath him, and his breath came shallow and slow. Filled with fear for his poor brother's life, Duo gripped his neck gently in those powerful jaws and dragged him the last hundred paces to the door of the humble cottage by the woods. And so, just as Hilde had predicted earlier that night, her potion to ease their guardian's old aches had truly summoned two princes, one for each of the girls, right to their doorstep.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Maids of Silva (By Happily Ever After)  
Chapter Four Written By Goldberry  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun dawned pale and colorless in the white world, casting prisms   
of light over the white-covered fields and dripping icicles. Small   
birds made v-shaped tracks in the snow, fluttering here and there,   
alive in the brisk wind. Deer walked silently through the burdened   
trees, peeling bark off the trunks as they went, content that the   
land lay quiet around them. Everything was pristine and crisp and   
new, and it almost seemed that the morning was the first that had   
ever been, so glorious was the feeling in the air. Nothing could   
shatter the brightness on the horizon.   
  
"Lie tame piss Pooh-oh."  
  
Well, almost nothing. Certainly words uttered by the large mountain   
cat did cause a flurry of blushes and gasps of startled distress. The   
magical creatures of the snowy night had woken with the sun's first   
rays, leaving Relena and Hilde little time to discuss just what they   
could be. How was it that they could talk? Were they some wizard's   
familiars? Two creatures of a realm far outside their own, perhaps?   
Unfortunately, these questions prompted answers from the cat that   
could not be deciphered no matter how much the girls strained to make   
out words in the strings of nonsense. Furthermore, the big cat seemed   
to become more and more disgruntled at their lack of comprehension,   
prompting Hilde to pat its head sympathetically.   
  
"Maybe this is just the way cats speak," Hilde said to Relena as her   
sister tended to the ice falcon. "Because we can't speak his language   
it just sounds garbled to us." The cat growled low in his throat and   
Hilde looked sharply at it until it subsided.   
  
Relena, the raptor perched on her padded wrist, smoothed the bird's   
pure feathers almost lovingly, being careful to avoid the splint and   
bandages that bound his broken wing. "Perhaps," she said absently,   
tilting her head. "I have never seen such beasts as these. Do you   
think they are Quatre's?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Hilde replied, a small frown marring the beauty of   
her face. "At least he might know something about them. After all, he   
knows all the names of the animals under his protection. We should   
ask him."  
  
"But not today," Relena answered, casting her gaze to the small   
window and out to the cold landscape outside. "It's too cold to go   
far and Peygan will want company." Both girls looked to where their   
guardian lay, still asleep in his chair, his breathing deep and   
sometimes raspy. The old man's bones often ached in harsh weather and   
it would be up to them to keep the cottage warm and draft-free for   
him. "Besides, the falcon can speak quite clearly, if seldom." She   
looked into the wild blue eyes and bowed her head to the noble   
bird. "If you please, would you tell us your name? I am Relena and   
that is my sister, Hilde." For a moment, Relena was afraid the great   
falcon would not answer or that she had somehow offended it, but then   
it's voice echoed in the small room, soft but full of something that   
could only be described as power.   
  
"My name is unknown to all the creatures of the world, even me."  
  
Relena felt her heart ache suddenly in her chest and she looked to   
Hilde who sat with the cat by the fire, a fierce desire to help the   
bird written clearly across her face.   
  
Hilde cleared her throat. "How did you come to be here? Do you belong   
to someone? You seemed to be very travel weary when you arrived on   
our doorstep last night."  
  
The falcon gave a distinctly hostile look to the cat sprawled near   
the fire. "I was fleeing this predator who you have unknowingly let   
into your house. I have flown from him many times, as it seems his   
greatest wish is to kill me." There was a slight pause and a note of   
smugness entered the bird's voice. "Although, as you might have   
guessed, he has never succeeded."  
  
Hilde frowned, thoughts racing across her eyes. "That doesn't seem   
right. He had the perfect chance to eat you last night and yet he   
dropped you, unharmed but for your wing, on our floor."  
  
The falcon gave an odd kind of chirp and remained silent. Relena   
guessed that it was probably skeptical, if a bird of prey could be   
such a thing. She looked to the cat.   
  
"And you? Do you know who you are?"  
  
Immediately, the cat spoke. "Lie game piss Rinse Pooh-oh canned   
pisses by siege, by sword canned by other, Wing Zero."  
  
Hilde titled her head. "I think he's saying something about a war. I   
thought I heard `siege' and `sword' in there."  
  
"And `wing', too," Relena added. "Maybe he's saying the bird broke   
its wing in a battle?"  
  
The cat growled again and the girls jumped. "Pisses die other, Zero.   
Lie same piss Pooh-oh. Guts a fatter tissue? Bar too cupid? Lie bed   
by game piss Pooh-oh."  
  
"Pooh-oh? Is that your name?" Hilde queried, glancing at   
Relena. "He's said it twice."  
  
"Lie bed by game piss Pooh-oh! Snot GOO-OH!"  
  
Relena shook her head, golden hair glittering in the candlelight. "He's vehement about something but I can't make it out." The cat slumped where he lay. "Just call him `Cat' for now, until we talk to Quatre. He'll know their proper names, I'm sure of it."   
  
  
The falcon shifted on her wrist tilting its head almost sideways as it   
peered sharply at the lounging cat. "No wonder the beast cannot catch   
anything. He seems to be rather dimwitted." The cat growled in   
response but the falcon continued, ignoring him. "At least it might   
keep quiet if it has nothing useful to say."  
  
  
In a blur of dark gold fur, the cat lunged straight for the falcon   
causing Relena to scream as she was toppled backwards, the bird   
hopping ungracefully to the floor in an attempt to avoid the jaws that   
lunged for him. Awakened by Relena's cry, Peygan sat upright,   
blinking in surprise and half reaching for a sword that no longer   
hung at his hip. He was no quicker than Hilde, though, who reached   
for the broom against the wall to smack the cat in the face with the   
bristle end, an indignant look on her face.   
  
"Stop this instant!" she ordered, watching as her blow stunned the   
cat and allowed the falcon to half flutter under a stool out of   
harm's way. Sprawled on the floor, Relena rolled over and up on her   
elbow, her other hand rising to rub a shoulder that would soon sport   
a bruise. Hilde looked to her, still pointing the broom at the cat   
like a saber. "Relena, are you alright?"  
  
Her sister nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. He just surprised me." From his   
chair, Peygan rubbed a hand over his face, banishing the last sands of   
sleep.   
  
"What is going on here, girls?" An eyebrow arched as he took in the   
scene before him, causing Hilde to blush and lower her makeshift   
weapon. Luckily, Relena came to her rescue.   
  
  
"It's alright, Uncle," she said, stepping over the prone cat and   
kneeling by the stool. "Everything's fine. The animals are a bit   
restless, I think, and it's making them irritable. I don't think they   
are used to staying in such close quarters." Relena moved the stool   
and offered her wrist to the falcon. "How is your wing, Falcon? Are   
you alright?"  
  
"I am unhurt," it replied somewhat stiffly, eyeing the awakening cat   
with a dark look. "Although I do wish the maid had hit him a bit a   
harder."   
  
Relena lifted her wrist as the bird settled on it again. "You   
shouldn't antagonize him, Falcon. He could have eaten you if he had   
wanted to."   
  
The falcon remained silent.   
  
"Poof."  
  
Hilde, hands on her hips, stood over the cat as it shook itself and   
looked up at her, clearly disgruntled. Hilde only shook her   
head. "Don't look at me like that, Cat. You have shown poor manners   
to my sister and could have seriously further injured Falcon.   
Apologize." The cat gave her a pleading look but Hilde remained   
firm. "Go on."  
  
With a slight growl, the cat said, "Snorry."  
  
Relena smiled faintly, taking the word in good faith. "It's alright."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Pegan said gruffly, but   
with a twinkle in his eyes. "It looks to me as if those animals need   
some fresh air. Why don't you take them out for a romp in the snow?   
Stay close to the cottage, of course, and don't go into the forest."   
He smiled slightly. "Let them stretch a bit and then we will break   
our fast."  
  
Excited at the prospect of enjoying the first fall of snow, the girls   
bundled themselves against the cold amidst laughter and fumbling for   
scarves and cloaks. Once they were properly attired they waved   
goodbye to Peygan and set out, the Falcon perched on Relena's   
shoulder.   
  
Once outside, breath misting in the air, the Cat gave a playful growl   
and began to romp through the snowdrifts, flinging crystal flakes   
into the air as Hilde pretended to chase him. Relena, feeling more   
serene in the pale light, watched them sedately, laughing when Hilde   
began to arm herself with snowballs. Everything was so peaceful. Even   
the addition of their two new friends only caused brighter smiles and   
cheerier faces. Winter had always been an enchanted time for her and   
this one promised to be more magical than all the rest.   
  
"If only Quatre was here," she said softly, her words forming little   
puffs of cloud in the frosty air. Sometimes the fairy seemed so sad,   
so…alone, as if he carried some great secret that he could not   
unburden. It would do him good to have some happiness.   
  
"Quatre?" the falcon questioned, it's voice seemingly coming from   
everywhere at once. Relena nodded.  
  
"He's a friend of ours. He's looked after us since Hilde and I were   
infants." She pulled the hood of her cloak closer around her   
face. "Perhaps you will meet him during your stay with us. Your wing   
needs time to heal and I think Quatre might be able to answer the   
riddle of your name."  
  
The falcon fluffed his feathers until he looked like a fat little   
fluff ball. Relena giggled at the sight and the bird tilted his head   
at her, his eyes that strange shade of blue she had never before seen   
on a raptor. Abruptly, her laughter was cut short as a snowball hit   
her square in the face, spraying ice and slush all over the falcon   
who cried angrily. Relena wiped snow from her eyes to find Hilde   
rolling in the snow with laughter, the great cat by her side, its   
thick fur already sporting many splattered snowballs. Relena grinned   
in anticipation.   
  
Hidden within the trees ringing the clearing where the cottage sat, a   
pale yellow shadow flitted in the shadows, ice blue eyes hard and   
unyielding as they watched.   
  
"How heartwarming," the shadow cooed, its voice laced with   
sarcasm. "It looks as if the beasts have been taken in by two   
innocent girls. I'm sure they'll make wonderful house pets." Harsh   
laughter grated through the air. "My, my." A slender finger tapped   
pink lips. "Perhaps I'll let them play a little longer." Arrows were   
replaced into a quiver. "After all, I would not want to be   
responsible for spoiling their last moments of fun." The shadow   
watched a few seconds more as snowballs flew everywhere in the   
clearing and the tinkling sound of happy laughter echoed through the   
trees. "I will come and get you two soon. Never fear, I will continue   
to wait and watch. Your time will come."  
  
Down below, the falcon turned its intense gaze to the tree line; it's   
sharp sight trying to discern something within the shadows. Relena,   
caught by its movement, followed its line of sight.   
  
"Is something wrong, Falcon?"  
  
The bird didn't answer and she felt a distinct chill run down her   
back, as if unfriendly eyes had fallen on her for an instant. Relena   
called to Hilde. "We should go back inside. Peygan will be waiting   
for us."  
  
Her sister nodded and the four of them entered the cottage once   
again, closing the door firmly against shadows and unseen eyes.   
Unfortunately, their happy lives were about to change, heralded by   
the changing winds and a certain heaviness that sometimes made both   
animals raise their heads as if listen to something only they could   
hear.   
  
Relena saw it and felt her heart quiver in her chest.   
Hilde saw it and felt suddenly afraid.   
Peygan saw it and felt abruptly weary.   
  
Change had come at least to the small cottage in the glen and he   
wondered if, perhaps, the incredible story was coming to an end.   
Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, he was wrong.   
  
It was only just beginning.  
  
  
TBC...

Next chapter by KMF.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to all who have kindly reviewed. We appreciate every comment ^^  
Maids of Silva  
  
By Happily Ever After  
Chapter 5  
  
by kmf  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warnings: AU  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies.  
King Treize Kushrinada sat on his throne and listened to the somber tones of his Chancellor of the Exchequer. Treize lounged in his chair, his elegant manicured hand loosely holding a golden jewel encrusted goblet filled with fine red wine. A casual observer could be mistaken in thinking that he was a man used to leisure and fine possessions; but this would be wrong.  
  
Treize was a fighter used to hardship and poverty; his grandfather had lost all his wealth and possessions when Treize's father had just been a small lad. It had taken two generations to slowly claw back what was rightfully, in Treize's opinion, his. It was unfortunate that Treize's father had not lived to enjoy his family's success, but then perhaps this was for the best. If his father had been alive there would have been much dissent between them as to who should sit upon the throne. Treize would not be second to anyone, not even his father.  
  
However, the joy of winning was quickly fading. He was uncomfortable with this life; he would far prefer his hand to be grasping his sword rather than a wine goblet. He absently flicked some lint from his black britches and observed that his knee high black leather boots were so highly polished that he could see his reflection in them. Looking into them he frowned; he looked bored.  
  
The finances of the Kingdom were good, no very good judging from the face of J who stood to the King's left rubbing his hands together. Treize had never had much interest in the gold associated with the kingdom but he knew that if J was looking happy then the coffers must indeed be full. J was a small man whose stature was so slight that he could easily be mistaken for a dwarf. His eyesight was bad, corrected by strange glass spheres which covered his eyes enlarging them to the point that he looked deformed and his hands were crooked with age; although he never would admit just how old he was. Whilst to the onlookers J could be regarded as little more than a joker for the king, Treize knew that he was much more important. Indeed J and his four old and gnarled brothers were fundamental in the takeover of the Kingdom.  
  
It was they who had trapped and transformed the two young princes into animals allowing Treize to seize control and take his revenge against their family; it had been the princes' grandfather who had killed his own. Where these five tiny men had originally come from Treize did not know, nor did he question. He was only glad that they were aiding him with their magic rather than anyone else and he was keen to retain their loyalty. Treize knew what motivated the little men.money. So long as Treize had it, they were his to instruct.  
  
The Chancellor finished reading from his rolled parchment and looked up at the new King his eyes momentarily challenging before he bowed his head and gave his leader his due respect. Treize could not help but smile a little; he enjoyed that his new staff were resentful of his presence. It was good that they had spunk; a Kingdom of spineless followers was not a Kingdom worth having. A Kingdom with men of backbone was one worth winning, so long as he was able to control the population. And he was, thus far, backed by the infamous reputation of putting both young princes to the sword.  
  
He had, of course, done no such thing. The torture he had devised for the brothers was, in his opinion, far worse than the easy release of death. Treize had conceived an idea that was guaranteed to push the lads to the limits of their sanity, a punishment that they would have to endure for the rest of their natural lives: transformation into beasts. J had made the idea a reality.  
  
Treize frowned a little thinking of the bird and cat that Heero and Duo had become. It was most irritating that they had escaped the confines of the castle and he was still not entirely sure how that had occurred. Security had been increased and no other acts of sabotage had occurred since then, but still Treize would not allow his guard to be down. To rectify the situation he had quickly dispatched a hunter to secure the princes and bring them back to captivity or, if that proved impossible, to kill them. Treize had every faith in his hunter; she was sure to be successful.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia was his cousin, and a more skilled huntress would never be found. She delighted in both the hunt and the kill and had never failed to bring a hunt to a successful conclusion. She had agreed to the hunt willingly, her passion was to pursue magical creatures, a trait that she had inherited from her father, his Uncle. At still such a tender age she already had a very large collection of creatures both alive and stuffed in her nearby estate.  
  
A hand on Treize's own bought him back to the present. Beside him was Une, his most loyal lady fiercely protective of and devoted to him. She was looking at him in concern, a frown marring the perfection of her face. She was dressed as any other lady of the court did; the tight boned bodice of blue silk pushing up her breasts so they balanced precipitously at the top of her gown. Her over skirt matched her bodice and was pulled up to show a highly embroidered white underskirt. Both skirts were full, pushed out with layers of petticoats giving her the appearance of a full-blown rose. The necklace she wore, diamonds and sapphires formed in the shape of flowers, completed the effect. It was a gift from Treize to Une, a spoil of war which once belonged to the long dead Queen of this Kingdom. Une's brown hair was pulled up into a loose bun so that tendrils fell around her face. She looked gentle and innocent, but Treize knew that looks could be deceiving.  
  
If Treize were ever threatened, his life put at risk, he knew that this seemingly gentle creature would be the first to leap to his defense willing to kill or die for him. He had seen this before and been amazed and invigorated by it; it was as if she were two separate people sharing the same body.  
  
Treize could see that she was concerned by his lack of response to her questioning grip and that her eyes were beginning to grow hard as she went from Lady to soldier. He smiled at her and patted he hand. The transformation halted then reversed and again Une was back to her gentle Lady self.  
  
The speaker had finished his speech and yet another stood to take his place. Treize was beginning to wonder whether this could be an ingenious way of trying to assassinate him.death by boredom. However, he was soon to be saved. A murmur at the back of the hall made a gratifying distraction and Treize smiled to see that Dorothy had entered looking resplendent in her hunting gear.  
  
Her long blond hair was caught back in a black band, her distinctive eyebrows were frowning, her face dirty from the hardships of a hunt. She was well armed--a bow slung over a shoulder and at her waist a sheath that held her sword, the same blade that her father had carried. She ignored the people who had begun to mutter about her unkempt appearance, instead looked direct to Treize nodding at him signaling her desire to talk.  
  
This suited Treize just fine; any excuse to be rid of the mindless bureaucracy that went with power. He stood up from his throne pushing back his velvet fur trimmed cloak so that he could hold his hand up. Instantly, all speech stopped and the crowd regarded him silently. He looked over them catching glances of appreciation, admiration, hate and loathing from the various factions that populated the hall.  
  
"You may go," he said and watched as they as one bowed and curtsied before backing towards the door to take their leave. He smiled as they filtered awkwardly out knowing that for the most part they backed not out of respect, but rather out of fear of leaving their backs exposed to him. He sat again, this time gesturing for Une to sit at his feet and began to absently caress her soft hair. All the while his eyes were on Dorothy. Finally the hall was emptied and the doors closed, the guards dispatched to stand watch on the outside.  
  
Dorothy walked forward, her boots clicking on the marble floor, her face arrogant and smug. Treize knew that he would have to watch this young woman closely; she was the same blood as he therefore the probability was that she was as ambitious as he was. She might be family, but that did not mean that she would not stab him in the back. He watched with interest as she paused at the foot of the steps that led to his throne and inclined her head. She then reached into the sash that bound her jerkin closed and pulled forth two flowers; one red rose and one white rose. She offered the slightly bruised blooms to Treize who took them. The fragrance of summer was upon them even though outside it was mid winter. Magic had bought forth these blooms, perhaps a magic that could rival that of J.  
  
"Report," Treize demanded.  
* * *  
Relena carefully checked the splint on the falcon's wing, her fingers gentle, her movements slow and caring. The falcon regarded her through its odd blue eyes and said nothing, not that Relena expected it to. Whilst it was almost impossible to get the cat to stop issuing forth its nonsense, it was also equally impossible to get the falcon to talk.  
  
A loud bang came from outside and Relena turned her head to see that Hilde was once again chasing the cat across the snowy yard, holding the broomstick firmly in her hand trying hard to whack the animal. Relena grinned knowing that the cat must have said something rude again. She bit her lip to stop laughing as it climbed up a tree and sat on a branch just out of the reach of Hilde and her broom. Every time Hilde jumped to try and knock him from his perch he would lazily extend a paw and swipe back at the broom, his tale twitching slightly showing his pleasure at the game.  
  
Even though Hilde was acting as if she were cross, Relena knew that it was not so. She could tell that her sister was enjoying the game as much as the cat was. Relena wrinkled her nose; she could not use the name Pooh-oh even though the animal repeatedly referred to itself as such. It simply could not be the animal's name given the drooping of his ears every time Hilde called out the word. Instead, Relena simply called him Cat.  
  
The bird, Zero, was still wary of the cat and refused to talk to it. Instead it would sit on Relena's shoulder and stare at the feline until it gave up and moved away. Zero was always gentle with Relena and not once had it pecked at her or allowed its talons to puncture her skin. Even though he appeared to trust her, he did not speak much. Instead he would listen to her chat about her life in the cottage with her guardian and sister.  
  
Relena worried that the bird had no recollection of its past life and that the cat could only spout nonsense about their history. She dearly hoped that eventually their memories would return. But even that bought worries of its own. She had become extraordinarily fond of the bird in the few short days that it had been with her and she felt herself grow melancholy with the thought that it might leave once spring was in the air.  
  
"What is wrong?" the bird questioned.  
  
Relena jumped a little then smiled as she smoothed the soft feathers on its head. "Nothing, dear Zero. I was just wondering what spring will hold for you and for me," her eyes grew distant for a moment. "I have the weirdest feeling that all will change soon and it frightens me a little."  
  
Zero blinked. "I will protect you," he said, his voice firm and determined, but his features took on a look of surprise, or as much surprise as a falcon could display. It seemed to Relena that he wondered why he was saying such a thing.  
  
She again stroked his feathery head. "Thank you Zero," she said "I know that I can trust you. But in the meantime, I want to see if we can find out more about you and that friendly cat's past. If Uncle can do without us for a day, then I think that Hilde and I should venture into the woods where Quatre lives and see if we can seek him out. He may be able to help you."  
  
Zeros's head tilted to regard the weather outside the cottage "Snow is on its way again," he commented reluctantly "You cannot go tomorrow."  
  
Again Relena considered the bird wondering why he was so reluctant. Perhaps he was afraid of learning the truth. She lowered her lips and gently kissed the bird's feathery head, not missing the fact that the bird stilled at her touch and stared at her. She laughed a little breaking the spell that held the bird so still and he ruffled his feathers in agitation.  
  
"Do not worry Zero. It is a magical wood, protected from the passing of the seasons," she whispered as she once again stroked the strange bird's head.  
  
A cry of triumph caught her ears and she giggled as she saw that Hilde had finally dislodged the cat from its perch causing it to land feet first into a large drift of snow. Only the tips of its ears and its tail were visible and Hilde had collapsed in a heap of laughter beside him, her cheeks rosy with laugher.  
  
"Snot bunny," came the muffled voice of the cat.  
  
Relena laughed a little before her expression turned serious again. There was such a sense of wrong about these two creatures; she could only hope that Quatre would be able to help.  
* * * *  
Dorothy eased her boots off as she sat by the fire, comfortable to be back in her own home. She was very satisfied with the way the day had gone. Treize had been suitably surprised and alarmed by the flowers she had shown him. And so he should; it proved that there were other magics free in the land that were possibly stronger than those he commanded.  
  
He had been less than pleased to find that she had not as yet secured the beasts and she had offered him no explanation for her reasons. Treize had not pushed her but had restated the need for the princes to be captured, and captured soon. He had then turned his mind from the missing men to the problem of the magical wood. J had perked his ears up when she described its location and the closeness of the cottage in which the beasts were kept. J had immediately offered to go to the wood and find the source of the magic, to which Treize had readily agreed. Dorothy had put her foot down though when J suggested that he should also recapture the princes.  
  
They were her prey and no other man would take them from her. She had made it perfectly clear to J that if he attempted to hunt them she would immediately hunt him. J had paled at the cold gleam in the girl's eyes seeing his head stuffed and mounted on one of her walls. He nodded his agreement and backed down.  
  
Dorothy smirked, it was not yet time to trap the beasts. Both had traveled long and hard and the falcon was damaged. She was too fine a huntress to trap them when they were not at their peak. The whole purpose of releasing them in the first place was to prove that she was better than they were. They would only be worthy opponents if they were rested and refreshed. Dorothy was not about to spoil the hunt by capturing them when they were at their weakest.  
  
Besides, they had already done for her what no one else had been able to do. They had led her to the wood.  
  
Sitting back in her chair, she raised her legs onto her footrest and sighed. It was very nice to sit and relax for a change, the hunt thus far had been a long and challenging one. J had assured her that the animals had no knowledge of their past, but Dorothy could see fault with that. They seemed to flee with definite purpose, travelling separately, doubling back at times to create dummy trails, all the time heading towards that wood. They knew that they were being pursued, of this Dorothy was sure, so headed towards the greatest place of magic that they could find.  
  
That secret magical place where once her father had hunted. Where he had trapped and captured the most precious magical creature that was in the Catalonia's possession. The wood that had, in her father's words, reacted with such anger to the kidnapping of its daughter that it attacked and tried to kill him. The woods that had created such fear in the man that he had never hunted again and refused to give Dorothy the location of it even on his deathbed.  
  
Dorothy leaned over and rang a bell that sat on the little polished table set up next to her chair. A few seconds later a figure entered or rather seemed to float into the room: Lucrezia. She was a delicate thing, eyes large, dark and haunting, her hair cut close to her head. At first glance, she looked like a woman. She was not, she was a fully grown creature of magic. An immortal fairy Dorothy liked to think. Around her neck and wrists were small collars of iron that prevented her from fleeing back to her fairy realm. The woman stood before her, eyes carefully averted from the severed head of the unicorn which hung above Dorothy's fireplace; one of Dorothy's more recent trophies.  
  
Such a sensitive creature, Dorothy mused. When Dorothy had been a child she had looked at Lucrezia with awe, wonder and love. But as she had grown, her feelings for the fairy creature had changed. She now regarded Lucrezia as a prize; a beautiful ornament to be paraded out at parties, the perfect expression of her father's prowess at hunting. And Dorothy wanted to obtain another fairy. She wanted to hunt a mate for Lucrezia to demonstrate to the world that she was as skilled as her father once was.  
  
Lucrezia waited patiently before her, her head bowed low her simple house robe looking coarse and rough on her delicate body. Dorothy raised an eyebrow as she watched the woman. "Wine," she demanded and Lucrezia floated away to do her bidding.  
  
Dorothy was convinced that she had found the wood. As she had stood high on the branches of one of the trees on its outskirts she had felt power flow that she had never felt before; menacing yet enticing. The entire wood exuded the same aura of timelessness that Lucrezia did. It had to be the same place.  
  
The bird and cat had been drawn there because of the magic, of this she was sure. Magic attracted magic. The cottage on the edge of the wood also seemed to have a weaker aura of magic around it, protection perhaps for the inhabitants, although Dorothy could see little of merit about the two girls and old man. Still, roses bloomed over the door of the little shack despite it being snowy and mid winter.  
  
Dorothy could not stop her smile. Perhaps she would end up hunting the girls as well as the animals; that could prove interesting.  
  
But for now she would rest and regain her strength and allow the animals to regain theirs. Once J had returned from assessing the magics that surrounded the area, there would be plenty of time to act once he had reported back on the situation.  
  
After all, a good hunt was one to be savored.  
Tbc.  
(Next up is Iris Anthe) 


	6. Chapter 6

Maids of Silva Chapter Six by Iris Anthe  
  
  
  
While the clear night sky slowly turned to pale silver, with still an hour before the sun's rising, the cottage by the woods was already full of activity. Breakfast had been cooked and eaten, the dishes washed, the floors swept, the day's wood brought inside and the beds made. Today was the day to enter the magic forest in search of Quatre and perhaps the answer to the puzzle of the talking animals who had now slept two nights in the cottage. It was well below freezing outside and the two maidens were ready for the trek to the woods, muffled in heavy winter garb--wool undergarments, woolen skirts and two petticoats each, as well as their heaviest knit sweaters, and large shawls that covered them from their heads to their nearly invisible waists. They would have worn their work breeches but it was always easier in skirts to discretely strip down to lighter layers once they entered the perennially mild air and dappled sunlight of the enchanted woods.  
  
Hilde and Relena each gave their old guardian, Peygan, a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping exuberantly into the sharp, white world outside. Relena stooped to allow the falcon easy access to her shoulder since his broken wing was still unfit for flying. She silently thanked her stars that birds had hollow bones; otherwise, the falcon would have been unbearably heavy. He was truly the largest bird she had ever seen, and he also seemed a quick healer. Already he was testing his wings, jumping and fluttering in the snow-covered garden since waking. Oddly, Relena found herself wanting the poor bird to stay injured a little longer, as she enjoyed a certain thrill having such a fierce being trust her enough to let her touch him and care for him.  
  
"Come on Pooh-oh!" Hilde called back into the cottage from where she was already standing outside. Relena, standing at the door, looked back to see the giant cat curled up by the fire its eyes closed, but its ears rotated obviously towards the sound of Hilde's voice. Relena and Peygan exchanged a look of amusement and then Relena called out that she didn't think the cat wanted to go.  
  
Giving a huff of exasperation, Hilde stomped back into the cottage and standing over the poor beast, she was about to give it a less than gentle nudge with her boot. The low growl that emanated from it halted her in mid kick. "Pooh-ooooooh!!!" Hilde felt truly hurt that the cat would make such a threatening noise at her, and she pouted quite prettily, if only the cat would open its eyes to see. From the space beneath its giant paw that covered its muzzle, they could all plainly hear him say in a weary tone, "Tits Pooh-oh, snot Goo-oh." And then it whimpered quite pathetically. Hilde, realizing that her poor cat was upset, crouched down and began rubbing it gently behind the ears, a place she'd discovered he particularly enjoyed her touch.  
  
"Poor, silly Pooh-oh. Do you not feel well today? Don't you want to go to the magic wood and search for Quatre with us?" Hilde asked in a singsong voice.  
  
The giant paw shifted as the cat leaned into the spot where Hilde's ministrations were centered. He peeled open one eye, looked at her serenely while letting out low huffs of pleasure, and said, "Rat's lice... Panty play near? Tits hold doubt bare."  
  
Upon hearing such offensive words coming out of his mouth, Hilde turned bright red in both embarrassment and anger and smacked him squarely on the nose.  
  
"Sow! Nuts a fatter tissue?" Prince Duo, aka Pooh-oh the cat, yelped as he jumped up and away from the suddenly furious girl.  
  
"Listen cat, we're leaving and if you're too lazy to come with us then fine, I certainly won't miss your foul mouth on the trip!"  
  
"Rutted guy play?" he whined in bewilderment, his strange blue eyes wide with dismay.  
  
Hilde gave out a huff of exasperation and stalked out the door. Relena took pity on the poor enchanted prince, though she too thought him at the least addled in his mind if not purposefully offensive. She could read through his body language that he had not meant to upset her sister, and knew from their close bond that Hilde was truly just upset that she could not communicate with her new friend. "If you come along, I'm sure Hilde's temper will cool quickly. She is not one to stay angry for very long, and I'm certain she would enjoy your company whether you spoke or not."  
  
The great snowy falcon perched on Relena's shoulder gave a soft squawk and muttered that he would much prefer it if the cat would go back where it came from. The cat hung its head hearing those words, knowing what the bird did not--that they were both close and loving brothers and that Duo would never desert his King and elder brother, Heero, no matter what strange paths their lives might take. It saddened him though that his brother did not know him, and didn't even seem to like him.  
  
Relena could see the poor cat slump and reprimanded her winged friend. "Zero, look how you have afflicted poor Cat with your words. He does not mean you any harm, and I think he is saddened by your poor opinion of him."  
  
King Heero, even without his memories was still a stubborn and wary being. Two short days of warmth and peace in the cottage could not erase the memory of being chased for three full cycles of the moon by the great hunting cat. What's more, he found it difficult to have any respect for a creature who babbled obscene nonsense every time he opened his mouth. Still, he wanted for some reason to have the sweet maid who tended his wing to think well of him. In a strikingly regal manner, he glared ominously at the cat before ruffling his feathers and looking away.  
  
Surprisingly, this cold response seemed to cheer the cat immeasurably, and he snorted before blurting out, "Whip a hull! Kill a tame bold Zero." He didn't stay to see the chilling glare from the falcon, but instead sauntered out the door to catch up with the bundled figure of Hilde stomping away through the snow.  
  
*****  
  
None of the party had any idea that they were being closely watched by a pair of beady eyes, enhanced by magical cups of glass for sharp sight from far distances. Little old J knew better than to be within smelling or seeing distance of the two princes turned animals. He had to find out, however, just how much magic these seemingly innocuous maidens possessed, so that the huntress Dorothy could recapture her prey.  
  
*****  
  
Duo's keen feline sense of smell picked up the scent of eternal spring just before Heero's sharp raptor eyes saw the first glimmer of green. It wasn't long before everyone in the party could see the gradual thaw as they neared the woods, and they soon all delighted in the music of birds that had fled the winter chill to nest in the green air of an enchanted spring. By the time they entered the first stand of trees, Hilde and Relena were red with the heat of all their winter layers and could not wait any longer to remove some of their clothes. After gently placing the falcon Zero onto I low branch, Relena did her best to catch up with her sister in the race to get their heavy woolen layers off.  
  
Somewhat surprisingly to the girls, the two animals seemed rather shocked and just as though they were gentleman companions, they both averted their gazes until the sisters were ready to set out in their white summer shifts.  
  
The air was sweetly scented and the sunlight itself seemed a draught of heavy golden mead, so that they felt neither hunger nor thirst though they walked lightly and long searching for the fairy guardian, Quatre. Time seemed to slow, even cease while they walked, they girls singing duets, and the great cat playing at ambush with the dark maid, Hilde through the trees. The falcon said little, having an acute sensation of being watched. Therefore, he made it his duty to scan the shady recesses of the woods with his piercing sight, so that he might protect the girl who carried him on her shoulder.  
  
Even Zero's vigilance and keen gaze was not enough, however, to discern the tall, slender figure that seemed one with the trees themselves until they passed near. They were nearly upon him, this tall being, before he spoke. "You may go no further."  
  
All four of the travelers halted in amazement. This was no ordinary person. With hair the color of autumn oaks, which fell as a cataract over one moss green eye and a form as graceful as the willow, he was more beautiful and otherworldly than any mere man. He was like unto Quatre, a magical being, sometimes known as an elf, more often as a fairy. It seemed as though the trees bent towards him as he stood before them, and the birds ceased their music to listen to his few words.  
  
Relena, never thinking to be afraid of anyone, let alone one who resembled her lifelong protector, approached the fairy with obvious joy. "Are you a friend of Quatre's? We are looking for him." Even one whose very soul holds the stillness of a willow in winter could not help but feel the summer glow of Relena's loving smile. And so, thawing a little from his intimidating stance, the fairy addressed her as blandly, but a little less coldly. "I am Trowa, friend of Quatre. I am the guardian of the gate. Quatre is nowhere where you can find him. Now you must return to your cottage in the snow maidens red and white. You may go no further."  
  
"Bait cussed the gnome bent! Cat fizz Wing Zero, brand new pal lay erect!" came Pooh-oh's indignant sounding string of nonsense. Trowa ignored him however, though he in fact knew full well the meaning of his words. "I serve only King Milliardo and no other," was his reply. With that, he turned as though to leave.  
  
"FATE! New thunder hood bee! Whelp fuss, fleas!" The great cat became very agitated as he said this and moved to block the fairy's path, to no avail. Defying the heavy bounds of the earth, he flew in an elegant twisting arc through the air and landed twenty feet away. They heard these words float back to their ears as he disappeared into the foliage. "No mortal nor fairy foe may pass the gate to Faerie. That road has been closed to all but the pure of heart. The queen has been dead these last ten of your years, and the king shall never forgive the sons of men for that crime. Take my warning and return. No answers will you find here. The roses should return ere their blooms be cut short before their time. Protect them, for they shall save you in time."  
  
With that, an eerie silence filled the woods and it slowly built into an ominous weight. Not a word was said amongst the four as they turned and began the journey back, much heavier of heart and confused of mind. Each contemplated the fairy Trowa's parting words, taking each some small part and turning it over in their minds.  
  
*****  
  
J was straining with the prodigious effort of concealing himself from the ever-watchful eyes of the fairy wood. He needed to use all of his personal magic to repel the searching tendrils of fairy enchantment that seemed to know he was there. He could not hold much longer, and the peculiar magic of fairy was like needles pricking him under his skin. Finally, in an act of self-preservation he used the taxing charm of transportation to whisk his body away and immediately return to the castle and King Kushrinada's court. He had much to tell. The girls held no serious magic that he could discern, and the royal brothers were helpless and unknowing. Dorothy would be pleased to hear of the gate to Faerie, and J was already plotting how to use her as a foil. He had been searching for well over two hundred years for that entrance. He was so near, so very near to his ultimate dream. Soon he would possess the Fairy Stone, and with the Heart of Fairy, all the subjects of Faerie would be his to command. He chuckled wickedly to himself as he made his way to Dorothy's chambers. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Maids of Silva

Written By Happily Ever After

Chapter Seven: By Goldberry

It was to J's consternation that Dorothy had not stayed at the castle. Instead, one of the servants he questioned reported that she had immediately returned to her own estates after finishing her report to Treize. It was not an ideal situation. He had expended a great deal of his magic to return to the castle where he had last known Dorothy to be and now it appeared to have been in vain. He would now have to travel the distance like any other human, a fact that did not make him happy. He had more important matters to deal with besides catering to a hard-eyed huntress who seemed to have no idea of what she was getting herself into. That, of course, was not a bad thing in and of itself. After all, if she managed to get herself killed, so much the better for him. The girl was enthralled with magical creatures but seemed to have no respect for the very powers she kept under lock and key. One day that strength would rise up and destroy her. Magic was to be respected, especially those who wielded it. 

Grumbling to himself, J made his way through the labyrinth of hallways to his own quarters to pack for his trip. It would take a good day's ride to get to Dorothy's estate but the journey would give him a chance to think his plan through. The Heart lay within his grasp if only he could see to pick it up. The Fairie Realm was magic, and therefore, dangerous, especially to him. It would be better if he did not have to enter himself or, if there was no other way, to bring along someone who would guarantee to get him inside. Who that might be, he had no idea, but one the Fairy Heart belonged to him, none of them would dare stop him from doing whatever he wished. The Fairies were bound to the Heart, as the Heart was bound to them. Legend told him that it lay set in the silver crown of the Fairie King, a gleaming gem that glittered with all the colors of the rainbow. If he could only get his hands on it…

"I will have it," he muttered to himself, "Let Treize worry about the troublesome princes. If my plan succeeds he will soon be bowing to _me_."

Such was J's focus on his secret designs, he did not hear the telltale footsteps behind him nor feel the dark glare that was directed his way. Wufei Chang, Captain of the King's Guards, watched as the new King's little henchmen disappeared into his chambers and felt every muscle in his body tense as he replayed the man's words in his mind. J knew something about the princes, that was clear, but he also seemed to be neck-deep in treachery against Treize as well, not that Wufei had many qualms about that, but he did despise people who did not honor their commitments. Betrayers he would kill with his own sword and feel no pity. For you see, Captain Chang had a peculiar but deep sense of honor. He served the new king because it was his job, but if Treize was involved with some plot that had disposed of the former two princes, retaliation would be imminent. A false king would never sit on the throne for long. 

Not if he had anything to do with it. 

* * * * 

Night had fallen in the glen, lacy frost creeping around the small window pane in the cabin. A fat moon rose above the horizon, cold and silent, sending silver rays dancing over the snow-capped hills. The enchanted forest, glittering with the moon's kiss, seemed to hum with power as if in anticipation of some magical event only it could foretell. Relena had never felt such strength before, but the forest's song vibrated in her bones, a call to her very soul. It made her feel weak and strong at the same time and when she glanced around to see if Hilde felt the same, she found that her sister had disappeared, probably to bring in a few extra cuts of wood for the fire. The golden cat had gone with her and, surprisingly, the falcon. Both animals had become very restless after the sun had set. It was probably a good idea that they get some fresh air. 

Just as Relena settled herself to listening to the forest again, the door to the cabin swung open violently, a gust of frigid wind blowing scattered snowflakes into the room. Relena jumped but luckily Peygan, who was asleep in his chair by the fire, only snorted in his sleep before sinking deeper into dreams. 

"Relena! I lost them! Relena!"

Relena jumped to her feet, aqua eyes widening to their fullest as Hilde tumbled in, cheeks reddened by the cold, her dark maroon cloak covered in snow. She hurried to her sister, holding Hilde's frozen fingers between her palms to warm them. 

"What? Hilde, what happened? Where are Cat and Zero?"

Hilde shook her head, clearly agitated. "I lost them! I was gathering some kindling near the forest where it's easy to find and when I looked around, they were both gone!"

Relena felt a fist of worry squeeze her heart. "Even the falcon? But it's wing…"

"I don't know how they did it, Relena, but they both disappeared! You've got to help me look for them. It's getting colder outside and…" She trailed off as Relena reached for her white cloak, throwing it over her pale nightgown and pinning it at her throat without a second thought. Hilde nodded and, grabbing her sister's hand, pulled her out into the wintry night. Once outside, the two girls split up, each heading towards the enchanted forest but in different directions. Peygan would sleep safely while they were gone and how long could it take to find two animals, one of them lame?

Relena shivered beneath her cloak as she struggled through the snow towards the forest. She wished she had bothered with more layers before going out but she had been too distracted to think of shielding herself against the cold. What if the falcon was hurt? Breath misting around her, she kept her sights fixed on the forest, so intent on her purpose that she was totally surprised when she stumbled over a hidden tree root and fell heavily into the bitter snow. Immediately, wet and cold seeped past her cloak and into her skin, making her cry out from the shock of it. Snowflakes catching in her long lashes, she tried to stand only to find that she had twisted her ankle and any weight on it made her breath catch in her throat with the throbbing pain. Calling herself a thousand kinds of fools, she threw back her hood, releasing waves of sun-gold hair as she looked around for the stain of red against white that would pinpoint her sister's location. Unfortunately, she could not make out anything in the darkness. 

"My lady?"

She glanced up, startled, and almost a little fearful at the sound of the deep, strong voice that echoed from seemingly nowhere. In front of her, watching her with fathomless eyes, stood a young man, his darkly handsome face emotionless except for the tiny tendril of concern that lurked within his gaze. Looking up at him, her hair gilded with starlight, she felt something come to life deep within her, a flickering of a small flame that had thought never to burn. Her breath quickened along with her heart rate and she suddenly felt self-conscious, something she had never experienced before. But then, she had never been around a man her age. Except for Hilde and Peygan, she had never been around other people at all. This was a stranger, and yet, there was something about him. That cold gaze…

Without a word, the man knelt before her, disregarding the snow as if he barely felt it, and held out a hand towards her, everything about him speaking of secrets and mystery. Without a hint of hesitation she lifted her own hand and slipped it into his, a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the warmth of his strong fingers closing around her smaller ones. With a movement as sleek as ice, the stranger slipped his other arm under her knees and lifted her free of the snow, her hair drifting around her face as she locked her arms around his neck. In that moment, held close to his chest, Relena had never felt more safe. 

Neither of them speaking, the man carried her into the enchanted forest, the warm tingle of magic driving away her shivers as they crossed the threshold. In the supernatural light of the enchanted wood, Relena looked up at her savior, locking his face into her mind. He was young and handsome, with dark unruly hair and cobalt eyes that missed nothing. He was carried himself like a young lord and yet he was dressed as if he had been caught unawares and thrown out into the night. He wore black breeches and white long sleeved tunic that lay unbuttoned at his neck. He had no cloak or coat against the cold but did not seem to need it. Was he enchanted even as the trees were? No, he did not have the immortal glow of the fairies, but there was something magical about him nonetheless. Even the sword he wore at his hip, belted haphazardly as if he had been in the middle of putting it on, seemed something out of legend, the hilt chased with obsidian and silver. 

"Who are you?" she breathed, mesmerized by his very presence. He glanced at her briefly before stopping in front of a large maple to set her down at the base of it, cushioned by the moss that clung to the tree's roots. He stayed kneeling by her side, watching her face as he laid a hand gently over her ankle, the intimate touch causing a blush to rise to Relena's cheeks. 

"Your injury is not deep. The forest will heal it." 

Even as he spoke, a warmth bloomed under his hand and she knew his words were truth. She smiled up at him, still taken away by his strong aura. 

"Please, will you not tell me your name, sir, that I might know my rescuer?"

Again, he brushed off her questions by looking away, a muscle moving in his jaw. When he met her gaze again, there was a sadness caged behind his eyes that made her take a breath. He seemed unaware of it though. 

"Do you not know me, lady of the snow?"

She blinked, feeling again the sense of familiarity in her heart. Still…

"I have never met anyone like you before," she whispered truthfully. For a moment, he simply looked at her and she wondered if she had somehow offended him, but then a corner of his mouth lifted in the barest of smiles. She smiled back in relief and wonder but was surprised when he suddenly reached out to touch the shining strands of her hair, his finger hesitant as if he wasn't sure she was real. She blinked at the soft caress before smiling gently at him and returning the gesture by reaching up to brush unruly locks of dark hair out of his eyes. When her fingers brushed his temple she felt him tremble very slightly before he was under control again. His dark eyes whirled with feelings he did not, or could not, express. 

"What?" she questioned softly. 

"This isn't a dream," he replied, seeming almost surprised with himself for answering. "I've been dreaming a very long time." His bottomless eyes caught hers and she felt herself drowning. "But you're real."

"Yes," she managed faintly, "I'm real, and so are you."

Minutes passed as they sat under the tree, simply basking in each other's presence. It took a great surge of strength for Relena to break the beautiful silence by remembering that she had come outside for a reason. 

"My lord, can you tell me if you have seen a falcon the color of ice? I came looking for him and I'm afraid he might have gotten hurt. His wing is healing from a bad break."

Next to her, the young man gave what she could only describe as a shiver and he gripped the upper part of his left arm as if it pained him. She frowned, ready to questioned him, but his gaze stopped all words. 

"I have seen no falcon but I can assure you that he will come back to you before dawn. Rise from sleep and he will be by your side once again."

"How do you know this?" she asked quietly. Perhaps this stranger _was_ magical…

He gave her an almost tender look. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded without a second thought. "Yes."

"Then trust that what I tell you is true." He stood then, looking down at her with those beautiful eyes. "Now, it is time for you to return. The hour grows late." He pulled her gently to her feet and she found that her ankle was completely healed and it pained her not at all. Together, they walked to the edge of the forest, Relena pulling her hood up again to ward off the cold air during her walk back to the cottage. The young lord looked out towards the cabin, his voice distant. 

"You must be careful on the way back." To demonstrate this, he reached over and tugged her cloak tighter over her shoulders. She smiled at his concern before stepping outside of the forest and into immediate snow. Icy flakes drifted around her as she suddenly swung back, half afraid he would no longer be there. He was though, standing just inside the forest as if to watch and make sure she made it back alright. 

"Will I…" she trailed off, a blush rising in her cheeks again, "Will I see you again?"

That mysterious half-smile crossed his face again. "Yes, my lady. This is not the end for either of us."

Relena smiled brightly at his words and turned away once again, her sights set on home. The young lord watched her disappear into the night even as he acknowledged the presence that had stayed hidden within the trees. 

"You worry for her," he said, still watching Relena make her way to the cottage. The voice answered from behind him. 

"I worry for them both." Quatre answered, appearing from the shadows, also watching the young maiden in the distance. 

"Why?"

Quatre arched an eyebrow, his expression solemn. "Can you tell me your name?"

The stranger closed his eyes briefly. "No."

"That is why."

"I would not hurt her," the other man replied stiffly. "I knew when I saw her that she is special to me."

"And to me," the fairy answered, "but she cares for you. She could be hurt by the plots that surround you."

"Whatever these plots may be, I will keep her safe," the lord snapped angrily. "I vow it."

The fairy bowed his head. "Then rest here tonight. Stay near the edge of the forest and in the morning I promise things will look differently."

The stranger bowed his head, feeling the weight of his absent memories. "Yes, perhaps they will."

Perhaps they would. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Maids of Silva  
  
Chapter 8 by kmf  
Holding her lantern up before her, Hilde trudged through the snow following a trail of cat paw prints. The lantern cast bright orange reflections on the snowy ground making the cat's trail an easy one to follow. As she walked, she called softly encouraging the cat and falcon to return to her.  
  
"Here Pooh-oh!"  
  
Why had the beasts suddenly disappeared on her? Admittedly, it was odd that both had wanted to come with her to fetch wood. Both had been restless since their return from the enchanted woods and she had put their behaviour down to disappointment that they had not been able to find Quatre. Moreover, Hilde could well understand that. After their encounter with the elfish Trowa, all four of them had returned a great deal more puzzled than they had been when they had set off.  
  
And now the cat's footprints were leading back in the direction of the enchanted wood. Did the foolish animals seek to talk to Trowa again? Hilde shook her head, pulling her red cloak around her more securely. Surely not. Trowa had been firm in his warning and would not take kindly to a second interruption, of that Hilde was sure.  
  
Hilde sighed again, her breath blowing white in the frosty air and her feet crunching on the frozen snow. Relena had been stricken by the falcon's disappearance and Hilde felt partially at fault. She should have kept a closer eye on both the feline and the raptor, and now felt guilty for the frightened look she had seen in her sister's eyes.  
  
"Pooh-oh!" Hilde called louder this time, her voice carrying true and clear in the quiet cold night. She raised her eyes to the sky hoping to see the foolish animal sitting in the branches of one of the trees and was momentarily distracted by the huge yellow moon that hung low in the sky. It was so bright that the stars paled in comparison. She smiled as she squinted making out the face of the mythical young prince her uncle had told tales of when she and Relena were but children.  
  
It was a beautiful moon this night, almost magical. However, it was one better perceived from within a warm cottage, not traipsing through the cold night searching for wayward animals. Hilde frowned thinking of how cold Relena would be, and what exactly she would say to the rude cat when she found him. She took another deep breath to call again.  
  
"Pooh-"  
  
She stopped mid name as her eyes spied something a little further on that made her heart freeze in horror. The feline paw prints led up to a scattering of feathers. Snow coloured feathers. Falcon feathers.  
  
Hilde dropped the lantern in her shock and it fell into the snow tipping onto its side. Its flame extinguished with a hiss. She blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. Once acclimatised the moon shone brightly enough to reveal a sight that Hilde had hoped she would never see.  
  
Feathers lay all about. Pooh-oh had eaten Zero. The poor bird had been right in its distrust of the cat. Trembling she gently picked up one of the feathers, her cold fingers barely feeling the softness of it as she cradled it in her hand. A tear came to her eye and ran down her cheek. What was she going to tell Relena? Her sister was going to be heartbroken over the loss of the stoic falcon.  
  
"Lady?"  
  
Hilde looked up in surprise to see a man regarding her with concern on his face. He was dressed in black, his high cut tunic tied with a white silk sash, his breeches loose and tied around his calves with leather bindings. His hair was long, smoothed back from his face and braided, his bangs long half covering his eyes. Those eyes were the most beautiful violet that Hilde thought she had ever seen and they were filled with concern and a familiarity that she found disconcerting.  
  
She felt that she knew this youth, although she knew she had never before seen his face.  
  
He crouched before her, his mouth lifted into a half smile, his head tilted to one side. He reached out a gloveless hand and gently wiped the tear from her cheek before asking.  
  
"What ails you, lady?"  
  
Hilde had never before in her life been at a loss to know what to say. However, as she gazed into the young man's face she felt her words disappear from her mouth. She blinked as he continued to wipe the saltiness from her skin, his touch warm and gentle causing tingles to run down her spine as he patiently waited for an answer.  
  
"Pooh." Hilde said, then blushed. The disconcerting feeling she felt by being so close to the man made her speak nonsense. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. She grimaced and tried to explain. "I was searching for a cat." she lifted the feather to show the man.  
  
"That appears to have come from a bird," he said patiently  
  
Hilde nodded gazing at the man, unable to tear her eyes away from his. She knew that she must appear to be slightly dim but could not explain herself, his presence seemed to steal her breath away. He smiled at her and, taking her by her hands, helped her to her feet. Snow clung to her dress and to her red cloak where she had knelt in the snow. The man knelt down again and gently brushed her clothes dislodging the white crystals.  
  
As she felt his hands brush against her calves, Hilde felt an odd feeling well up in her stomach. Before she could help herself she reached down a hand and gently caressed the man's head delighting in the silkiness of his hair. He stopped his movements and peered up at her, a little smile playing at the edge of his mouth.  
  
Hilde's eyes went wide in shock at her actions. She stumbled back a step, her hand to her mouth. Why on earth had she done that? She was caressing the ears of a complete stranger and whilst he did not look offended, she felt complete mortification at what she had done.  
  
"Sorry!" she breathed, unable to look him in the eye. Her face felt hot and she was sure it glowed as red at the cape on her shoulders.  
  
"Lady," the man had stood up and was in front of her. His hands claimed hers and he held her gently to prevent her from fleeing. "I feel I know you so well." he said, his eyes plainly puzzled. "Who are you?"  
  
Hilde made the mistake of looking again into his clear violet eyes and felt her heart race. Her mouth felt a little dry and for a horrible moment she could not recall what her name was, so distracting was his face. He waited patiently for her to answer and when she did not he looked down at her hands. He gazed upon the feather that both she and he now held.  
  
"Zero!" she gasped, remembering her task. She had not found the cat and she still had to take evidence of the falcon's possible demise back to her sister. With an apologetic look to the young man, she bent to retrieve her dropped lantern. "I'm sorry, I must find Relena." she said refusing to look him in the eye again least she loose herself in his gaze.  
  
Her hand was again captured by his and he lifted it to his lips. She felt his breath tickle her skin before his lips, firm and strangely hot, touched her. It was a caress, the kiss he gave her, yet it burnt itself into her skin as if he had branded her.  
  
"I would wish that you would not leave, Lady Zero." he said, his lips brushing against her skin.  
  
Hilde blinked pulling her hand away and lifting the feather once again "Zero is not my name." she said "The falcon is Zero."  
  
"Ah." the youth allowed himself to relinquish his hold of her, his head tilting again as he watched her.  
  
They stared at each other once again as the moon rose higher in the sky, then Hilde turned away trying to break the spell his eyes cast upon her. With an effort she made her legs move knowing that if she did not she would remain spellbound for the rest of the night standing and gazing at the stranger.  
  
"Hilde is my name." she murmured as she ran from him without looking back. She heard him sigh as she moved, and heard his voice float after her.  
  
"Farewell for now." he said softly.  
  
It was only when she was nearly home that she realised that she had not asked him what his name was.  
  
* * * *  
  
Quatre stood watch in the enchanted wood, quiet and unnoticed by the mortals that walked there. Trowa crouched by his side balanced high up in a tree on a slender branch and both watched as the magics swirled and danced around the two men.  
  
He had felt the eldest one's presence as soon as he had entered the magical place, and had sensed the beautiful aura that was Relena's. At once he had travelled to be near them, to protect them if necessary, and had watched as they had spoken quietly to each other.  
  
Few words were uttered, but Quatre's eye had perceived their auras entwined about each other caressing as lovers would. He had smiled softly as he perceived this knowing that their souls declared what their lips could not, and he felt sadness as he knew that soon his guardianship over Relena would end for better or for worse. Soon he would no longer be able to protect her or her sister from the evils of the world and he could only hope that this enchanted man would be strong enough to do so.  
  
When Relena had left, Quatre's curiosity had got the better of him and he appeared before the youth. The spell that bound him was a curiously strong one, and a simple question determined that the youth had no memory of who he was. Quatre had left him alone then, sensing the arrival of the other spell bound man and had returned to his silent vigil in the trees.  
  
Both youths had been drawn to each other, the magical properties of the partially unspun spell pulling them together. When they had found each other they stood and stared and Quatre and Trowa watched as the magics unwound further.  
  
Memories came back to them, brief and fleeting. Both stumbled slightly in the bright moonlight as the heaviness of the curse they endured was remembered. Then they both straightened and as one threw each other into the others embrace.  
  
"Brother!" Both uttered at the same time  
  
"Is it broken?" Trowa asked, his voice dispassionate.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Whilst the full moon graces the sky they have their human forms. Their memories will only last whilst they are together in this wood. Once the sun rises they will both return to what they were, and their memories will disappear," He tipped his head to one side reading the threads that surrounded them. "This curse can only be broken by it being recanted by the one who cast it, or by his death."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow "Interesting." he commented watching as the braided man carefully examined his brother's arm. "And the rose maids?"  
  
Quatre looked troubled "The maids and the men are all bound to the fate of the fairy realm. I see magics weaving into a complicated knot of fate; but to what end I cannot tell." He paused looking to the east where the pink of dawn was beginning to touch the sky. Glancing back at the men he saw the many threads start to tighten again, pushing the men apart. "Their time is over," he said, the sympathy evident in his voice.  
  
The two youths looked puzzled, unable to see the magic weaving about them as Quatre and Trowa did, but they were sensitive to its pull.  
  
"Brother!" The dark one held a hand up to his eyes, his fingers rigid and beginning to elongate.  
  
"No!" the panic was evident in the braided ones voice. He held his own head in apparent pain, crouching down on the ground "It is too soon! We have had no time!"  
  
The dark youth did not reply. His back arched and his arms were outstretched wide. The magics surrounded both men now, swirling glistening tendrils of blackness. Evil magic in the holy wood. Trowa was frowning, his fists clenched at the desecration being performed before his very eyes.  
  
The braided one was reducing in size, fur appearing over his body, his face elongating as he howled in pain. The dark one endured his suffering without uttering a word, although Quatre could see that both men were in significant pain.  
  
Then it was over. The sun had risen bringing light to the golden wood, and on its mossy floor lay a cat and a falcon, both panting heavily. The falcon was first to recover, it flapped its wings several times whilst eyeing the cat in distrust. Turning its head it eyed its wing closely, grooming it with its beak. Then with a grunt of disdain, it launched itself up into the air, carefully manoeuvring through the leafy tree branches.  
  
"Zero!" the cat had recovered and leapt after the raptor "Bum cake!"  
  
The snowy falcon ignored the entreaties of the feline and soared away in the clear morning sky, leaving the despondent cat behind. For a minute or so the cat just sat and stared up to where falcon had been, before it got to its feet and walked away, its tail dragging upon the ground in its unhappiness.  
  
Trowa had by this time recovered from the wave of black magic that had washed through the wood. He shook his head at Quatre. "Nothing good will come of this desecration."  
  
Quatre smiled gently, spreading his hands upon the tree they hid in easing its hurt away with the gentle blessings of his white magic. "We will see." he murmured.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hilde watched as dawn broke bringing the promise of another bright but cold day. She had not slept, instead she had quietly sat and talked to Relena each sharing their experiences of the night.  
  
Relena had been upset when Hilde presented her with the feather she had found, but refused to believe that Zero had been consumed. She had tucked it in her bodice, wiped her eyes and promised that she would search again in the morning for the missing bird. Hilde had hugged her, wondering whether there was much hope to be had. Nevertheless, one confident smile from Relena had her nodding and agreeing that indeed they should search once more once dawn had arrived.  
  
Of course, they had shared with each other their encounters in the night. Peygan had fallen asleep by the fire, and they had covered him with a quilt to keep him warm, then they had retired to their shared closet bed up in the eaves of the cottage. Changing into heavy cotton night-dresses, they wrapped themselves up in their own star decorated quilt and shared their stories in whispers.  
  
Hilde had been surprised that Relena had encountered a youth as well, and listened without interruption to her tale of how he aided her when she twisted her ankle. Relena's voice had been dreamy when she described his eyes and the sensation of his touch, and Hilde had found herself smiling in recollection of her own encounter.  
  
Relena had laughed gently when Hilde told her of her own incapability to put together a coherent sentence. Both had agreed that they had felt a bewildering familiarity for the men, but could not recollect ever encountering them before. They were truly isolated from the world in their little cottage, and every person they had met had been remembered due to its rarity.  
  
As the hours had passed, Relena had fallen into a light sleep as Hilde had stroked her hair soothingly. However, sleep had proven evasive for herself and soon she had felt the need to arise and do something.  
  
Peygan was asleep beside the fire, which had burnt down to dull embers. Carefully she added some more kindling and using the old bellows blew it back into life. Picking up the kettle, she moved to the door intent on fetching some more water. She put her red cloak about her shoulders as protection against the frosty morning air, and pulled her boots onto her bare feet before stepping quickly outside and closing the door behind her.  
  
She breathed deeply, delighting in the clean crisp air of the morning and felt it blow away the muzziness of night that still hung about her. As she walked to the pump, she listened to the dawn chorus in delight. She loved the way the birds celebrated the dawn of a new day and felt the need to explode into song herself. Not wishing to wake the occupants of the cottage, she chose instead to hum as she worked on trying to de-ice the pump. Birds floated down surrounding her as she worked, unafraid of the gentle maid, and eager for the crumbs of bread that they hoped she carried.  
  
Smiling at them, she interrupted her work to cast some bread upon the snow and was satisfied to see more birds fly down to partake in the feast that she bought them. "There you go, my greedy little birds. Be sure to reward me with a song!" she again turned back to the pump.  
  
The sound of many wings flapping drew her attention back to them and she saw that they had suddenly as one taken off, squawking warnings amongst themselves. Hilde straightened, and looked about her trying to see what had given them fright.  
  
Bounding across the snow came the cat, its tail held high, its ears alert. Hilde fancied that she could almost see a grin upon its face.  
  
"Shitty, Shitty!" he purred as he rubbed his head against her legs.  
  
Hilde stood still for a moment before grasping the empty kettle and hurling it at the animal. With a resounding thwack it hit the cat squarely between the eyes. The cat howled in pain and stumbled back a few paces. It looked up at Hilde, confusion and hurt on its face as it rubbed on paw across the lump that was sure to be forming.  
  
"Snot waste shat sore? he demanded, then eyes widening, he saw that Hilde had grabbed her trusty broom and was aiming another blow at him.  
  
Hilde's first blow missed by inches causing the feline to howl in dismay. As she chased him across the icy ground, she demanded "What did you do to Zero? Did you eat him? You horrible cat, you have left poor Relena heart broken!"  
  
The cat encountered a patch of ice and all his four limbs went in different directions, causing him to slump heavily on the ground.  
  
"Pie piss snot!" he declared indignantly, before having to scamper away from another well-aimed blow.  
  
The door to the cottage opened suddenly and Relena ran out into the snow, her long fair hair billowing behind her, her cloak slipping from her shoulders, and her feet bare in her haste to intervene.  
  
"Hilde! Stop please" she begged, placing herself between her sister whose cheeks were red from the effort of trying to flatten the feline, and the cat whose ears were laid back and eyes were wide with indignation. She looked over her shoulder at the cat who tilted its head and attempted to smile up at her "Look at him, poor dear. I am sure he did not hurt Zero."  
  
On cue, the cat nodded its head and sat back on its haunches turning its head away in disdain from the girl who had attacked him. Hilde sighed and lowered the broom, before crouching down and gently tickling the cat's ears.  
  
"I'm sorry Pooh-oh." she whispered "Tell us where Zero is."  
  
The cat, who had started to purr as soon as the maiden had touched him gently, lowered his head and looked depressed.  
  
"You dont know, do you dear Cat." Relena whispered, pulling her cloak around her and looking up into the clear blue winter's sky.  
  
A tear began to form in the corner of her eye as she wondered what had become of her raptor friend. However, as she blinked rapidly to chase it away, she found herself focused on a shape in the sky, a dot that rapidly became bigger showing that it was a bird. A large bird. A white bird. A falcon!  
  
"Zero!" Relena called out, her arms outstretched towards her snowy companion as he circled lazily then landed on the handle of the water pump. She ran to him and gently caressed his snow white feathers with tenderness and concern. "Your wing! It has healed. How could that be?" Removing her cloak from her back, she wound it around her arm, and offered it out to the bird. Carefully the falcon stepped onto her arm, flapping his wings as he got his balance, but refraining from tightening his claws.  
  
He turned his head to one side and looked at her his eyes wide and unblinking "I had a dream." he said "And when I awoke it was healed."  
  
Relena smiled wondering if Quatre had perhaps visited the raptor during the night and healed him of his injury. She leaned her head against his soft feathers and whispered "I am so glad you returned." Turning she walked slowly back to the cottage before her feet became blue from the cold.  
  
The cat had perked up with the arrival of Zero and was now once again rubbing against the legs of Hilde.  
  
"Pie shad a bream floo." he declared, purring loudly. "Pie breamed poof Shitty!"  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "Stupid rude cat!" she murmured before swiping it again with her broom.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Maids of Silva by Happily Ever After  
  
Chapter Nine by Iris Anthe  
  
Though joy had returned to the cottage near the woods at the return of the wayward animals, the fates were still busy weaving on their ageless loom. Slowly and intricately the simple and straight strands of the two maidens, one white as new fallen snow and one as red as summer's glorious rose were being brought into an old and intricate pattern woven of many great and beautiful threads, a pattern that seen from close up resembled nothing if not an enormous knot. Who but the fates themselves could see the outcome of such a complex design?  
  
*****  
  
The day had brought a heavy storm full of wet, driving snow, but with the onset of night the bitter north wind returned in harsh, dry gusts that blew the snow off of rooftops and made ancient trees protest in their sleep with creaking groans and an occasional shocking crack as an old limb was torn free. Dorothy listened to the bitter music of winter and wanted to be out, out dancing with the wind and bending with the trees, rather than be indoors waiting for that odious little dwarf, J to return with tidings of the enchanted princes and the seemingly helpless maids. She hated being kept indoors. She felt stifled and trapped. The cold did not affect her as it seemed to affect everyone else. She knew what people thought of her. "Practically a man," she'd heard whispered behind her back numerous times. She had excellent hearing.  
  
She had excellent vision. She had an often maddeningly keen sense of smell, and though only two had ever heard it, she also had a beautiful singing voice. One of those people had been her father, the other was her childhood companion, the mysterious Lucrezia.  
  
Lucrezia.  
  
Dorothy looked over to where her captive fairy sat, erect and vacant where she'd been told to sit two hours ago. Lucrezia was just no fun anymore. She could recall as a child how beautiful she had found the fairy woman, more beautiful than anyone, than her father's rare smile, than the sunlight through the trees. She remembered her voice singing in a different tongue, songs of endless spring and long nights full of starlight and the fragrance of flowers, songs of loss and love. It all seemed like magic then, such beauty, but looking at the figure sitting there she sensed nothing, no magic not even the sorrowful beauty she had once loved. Her father's greatest prize, an obedient servant. How annoying she was, really.just a fake, a shell, a lie.  
  
"Why don't you do something, instead of just sitting there like an idiot!"  
  
Without shifting her gaze from its distant focus, somewhere far beyond the wall at which she appeared to be staring, Lucrezia answered in a hoarse whisper, "What would you have me do?"  
  
Dorothy snarled in disgust. "What do you do while I'm away? Do you just sit like a doll waiting to be played with? How can you be so stupid? Get up and DO something!"  
  
The fairy woman had remained still through the entire tirade, but at Dorothy's final words, her fingers sprang apart and her eyes finally came to focus on her surroundings. Blinking as if waking from a dream, she turned towards her young mistress with a look of sorrow so profound that even the icy anger that encased Dorothy's heart began to crack. It had been so long, years now since she had seen Lucrezia's eyes alive with any sign of intelligence or emotion. So long without her. Some crying child within her hoped that Lucrezia would come and stroke her golden hair as she used to long ago, that she would hold her and whisper words of love and protection in that other tongue. For a moment it seemed it might actually happen and Dorothy was betrayed by the happy beating of her heart. But alas, as the world has known through many turns of history, anger breeds anger, even in the kindest hearts. In that golden moment of hope Lucrezia failed to give Dorothy the touch she so ached for. Instead her eyes shifted to the white head of the unicorn hanging over the mantelpiece. With a slow and deliberate grace, she rose from her chair, walked to the head of the slain beast and quicker than seemed possible lifted it from the wall and threw it into the great fire burning in the hearth.  
  
The room filled with Dorothy's keening wail as she ran towards the hearth in a vain attempt to save her proudest trophy. Before she was even within reach, however, the spiral of the unicorn's white horn flared into light and the entire head became wreathed in blue flame and vanished, instantly. All that was left was the burning board to which it had been mounted and a poignant smell of Spring hanging in the room.  
  
Dorothy panted with rage, clenching and unclenching her calloused fists as she stared at the captive fairy woman.  
  
"Why did you DO that?" she ground out through her teeth.  
  
Lucrezia stood with a look of sadness and relief as she breathed in the gift of a moment of eternal Spring from the departed Unicorn. "He is at rest now. He is free."  
  
Dorothy was betrayed. "That is what you would do if you had the chance, isn't it? Leave? You would give anything to be free of me, wouldn't you? Well you will never leave! I will never let you go. You will stay with me until you die." The last words were a hiss of spite, filled with venom and hurt.  
  
Lucrezia simply bowed her head and said nothing.  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door, and after a short pause a skittish maid, dressed in a shift stitched with the family crest at the neck curtsied halfway into the room. "Is everything alright, Miss? You sounded upset."  
  
Dorothy turned her wintry gaze on the poor housemaid and replied, "Get out of here. What makes you think you could be of service to me, you weak, inconsequential wretch?"  
  
The maid was actually shaking in fear, being new to the household and having heard terrible things of her renowned and deadly mistress. But, she was well trained and had been raised in the service of none other than Treize himself so she stood her ground knowing she would be in even more trouble if she failed to deliver the message she'd been sent with before hearing her mistress' yell behind the door.  
  
"Are you deaf as well as stupid? Why are you still standing there?" came Dorothy's inevitable sharp reproach.  
  
"Sorry Miss. There's a message, Miss."  
  
Dorothy sighed with exasperation. Someone please save her from all the spineless wretches in the world. At least Lucrezia still had some spirit left in her.  
  
"What is it. Tell me quick, before I skewer you with my sword." Seeing the maid's response to the threat she added, "And don't you dare faint on me, or I'll feed you to the Manticore."  
  
Eyes rolling back in her head, the maid clutched the doorframe and through a dry mouth replied, "Mistress Sally is here from the palace, and so is the little man, J. You wanted to know immediately when he arrived."  
  
Dorothy visibly cooled at the news and an unpleasant smile turned the corners of her mouth. Ah, at last she could get back outside and into the hunt. Without looking at the maid she dismissed her, telling her to send in the midwife, Sally Po and have J wait for her by the aviary. Once the maid was gone, Dorothy turned a calculating gaze at the not so docile fairy. To think, she still had a little spark left in her after all those years in service to her father and now to Dorothy. It was amazing really. Such a fighting spirit should be rewarded. She was truly a prize to be cherished. She picked up the wrought iron poker from the hearth side, and began breaking up the burning plank of wood that remained in the fire after the unicorn disappeared. She spoke with her back to Lucrezia while thoughtfully stabbing into the flames.  
  
"I see I underestimated your strength Lucrezia. It has been such a long time since you displayed any will at all it took me by surprise. Luckily for you, I do so enjoy a good surprise." Dorothy's smile was brittle as she replaced the poker and continued, hands now clasped behind her slender waist. "I feel that you are lonely by yourself all day in your quarters. I have decided to find you a companion. A mate to be precise." She turned in the hopes of catching some thought flickering through the fairy woman's eyes. She was rewarded with an emotional response acute enough to look like dread. "It strikes me that you have been without one for a very long time. I have asked the Midwife Po here to examine you. You will answer all of her questions and comply with her examinations." Lucrezia visibly shook with some unknown emotion hearing these words, but as always said nothing.  
  
"Is that clear?" Unable to speak through the tightness of her throat, Lucrezia merely nodded. "Excellent." Dorothy stood for a while staring at the regal but wan fairy woman in a sack dress. For the first time in years she saw an echo of the beauty she had admired so as a child, but it had grown thin and sorrowful. She was almost moved to pity, but her father had taught her far to well, not to pity one's prey. Magical beasts were still just beasts. They could be captured or killed or even bred like any other beast. Lucrezia was no different. She only seemed that way; that was her magic, to seem human. It would be a great accomplishment to add another fairy to the Catalonia collection, perhaps even to breed one in captivity.  
  
She moved to the door. Before leaving she spoke over her shoulder. "And don't worry yourself over that poor unicorn. I will find another one and hang his head where you will not be able to harm it. The stupid beasts eat right out of my hand you know."  
  
As soon as the door closed, Lucrezia sank to the floor and pounded it once with both fists, and then stayed that way, huddled like a child, her head bowed to her knees.  
  
And that is how the midwife, Sally Po found her some moments later. She immediately rushed to her side, thinking her a woman in physical pain. But as soon as she laid hands on her, Lucrezia sprang up and away into a fighter's stance, one quite familiar to Sally, being wed to the captain of the royal guard.  
  
"It's alright dear, I won't hurt you. Look at me, I couldn't hurt a fly now, could I? Here now, let me have a look at you." Sally stopped short with a quick gasp of recognition. Her hand slowly crept up towards her gaping mouth but lowered again before it ever go there. That face, it was the exact likeness. Her family had a portrait of that face painted by no human hand. It was their most secret and prized possession. Immediately she fell to one knee, her head bowed in obeisance. "Your Majesty, forgive me for touching you. I thought you were ill." She waited for some response her head still bowed. After a long awkward silence, she dared to peek a look at the Queen of Fairy, and saw her standing, her mouth opening and closing without words, a look of desperation on her face.  
  
Sally immediately looked down again, trying to come to terms with the situation. Standing before her, in nothing but a rough sack dress and iron cuffs around her wrists, ankles and neck was the Queen of Fairy, Lucrezia Noin, protector of birth for all living creatures, and the original teacher and guide to the long line of Midwives of which Sally was the latest generation in the land. Sally had heard ugly rumors of the Catalonia penchant for collecting magical items, animate and inanimate, living or dead. She could only guess that the ugliest rumor of all, that the old Catalonia Lord had captured a live fairy nearly 20 years ago was in fact true, and here was the proof.the Queen of Fairy herself. She was stunned.  
  
But a midwife deals in life and in death and in pain and hidden strength with every woman she tends and after a lifetime in such service, not much can stun her for long. Sally was immediately putting together pieces in the puzzle that stood before her. She knew one thing more certainly than any other. She had to help. She had to find a way to free the Queen. It was the very least she could do to repay humanity's eternal debt to her for teaching women so long ago to guide one another through the hazards of birth. So, putting aside the useless stance of genuflection, Sally stood and approached the regal figure before her.  
  
"Your Highness, how is it that you are here?"  
  
Lucrezia's breath exploded out of her in relief. "I was captured many of your years ago by the lord of this house."  
  
Sally saw desperate intelligence burning in the Queen's eyes and wondered why she didn't say more.  
  
"Can you tell me more?"  
  
Lucrezia furrowed her brow in frustration, and through a tight throat ground a one word reply, "Yes."  
  
Sally frowned in return. This was very strange. She watched the Queen run her fingers over the metal at her throat with a look of pain at the corners of her mouth. Could those bands be magic? Could they possibly be strong enough to hold sway over the Queen of Fairy herself?  
  
"Your Highness, do those bands keep you from answering me fully?"  
  
Taking a calming breath, Lucrezia nodded her head once.  
  
"I see. Who could have devised magic strong enough to hold the Queen of Fairy?"  
  
Sally had merely been thinking aloud, but Lucrezia unexpectedly answered, "The King of the Fifth House of Dwarves," with such hatred in her voice that Sally's flesh rose into winter's bumps in reaction, and she could see the metal bands that bound the Queen turn a hot and ugly red that visibly burned the flesh around them. Then it seemed to Sally as she watched that the bonds grew heavy, heavier than they'd been before and the Queen sank tiredly to the floor, returning to the curled position she'd been in when Sally entered the room.  
  
Sure not to make the same mistake twice, Sally did not put her arms across the shoulders of the Queen. Instead she kneeled at her side and with a small voice, but true began singing her the songs of strength she sang to mothers in the long hours of labor.  
  
Lucrezia heard the music filtering through her weary pain as it had been crafted to do. She herself had made those songs for the human women over a thousand years before. It touched her strangely to hear them sung, almost unchanged, only with words in the human tongue instead. It was sung in compassion and its magic gifted to her by this kind woman lifted the burden of her old anger and sorrow and brought a feeling of liquid light into her chest.  
  
She raised her head and smiled, for the first time in a very long time.  
  
"Your Highness, let me help you. Tell me how to take these binds off." Sally gestured to the iron at wrists and feet.  
  
"I cannot," was all Lucrezia could say.  
  
Sally let out an exasperated sigh. If only Wu Fei were here. He had quite a way of making things go his way even if it meant using violence. He wasn't the captain of the royal guard for nothing. At that thought, Sally realized that the Queen might have someone who could help as well if only that person were here. Perhaps she could get word to her people of their Queen's plight. Once she began thinking of this, she started to wonder why no-one had come to rescue her already.  
  
"Your Highness, how can it be that you are here in bondage for so long? Why have your people not come for you?"  
  
Lucrezia lowered her head once more, her smile a mere wisp of longing left on her lips. She tried to think of how to answer, what would be allowed. "My spirit is bound; it cannot breathe." She raised her banded wrists and then gestured towards the collar around her neck. She wanted to say more, so desperately. Would this descendent of her long dead friend, Yulian Po be clever enough to ask the right questions? Could she actually help? Hope stirred nervously within old chambers of despair.  
  
Sally tried very hard to intuit more meaning into those words. "You say your spirit cannot breathe. I don't exactly understand. Most importantly I need to know how it would stop your people from coming here."  
  
Ah, clever little human woman! This was just the opening she needed. "They cannot sense my existence."  
  
A long, quiet moment passed while Sally muttered to herself and contemplated that bit of news. She had started to realize that somehow the Queen's ability to communicate was greatly curtailed. She just couldn't figure out how. This King of Dwarves must be very talented with these enchantments if the Queen of Fairy herself could barely answer a question. "How long have you been under an enchantment that limits your ability to speak?"  
  
Lucrezia couldn't help but be disappointed by this question. The midwife had been so close to the train of thought she wanted her to pursue, but she'd been ordered to answer all the midwife's questions and cooperate, so that is what she had to do.  
  
"Only for the past six years has it been as it is now."  
  
"As it has been now." Sally knew there was more to that statement. "How was it before then?" She saw the Queen react with a mixture of impatience and resignation that told her more than words that these were not the questions she should be asking. But she needed to figure this out and she'd need a lot more information before she could succeed.  
  
"There were certain things of which I was never allowed to speak, save in my own tongue."  
  
"And now.?" Sally prompted.  
  
"And now, I can only answer questions and still cannot speak of those things whether in my own tongue or any other."  
  
Sally couldn't help but feel smug at having figured this much out. She was about to ask what were the forbidden topics, when she remembered the Queen would not be allowed to answer. She let out a sigh of frustration that was echoed by the woman across from her.  
  
"I'm not asking the right questions, am I?"  
  
Lucrezia had to smile. Right then she looked so much like that tenaciously clever human girl that Lucrezia found alone and savage living without speech in the ancient forests that once stretched across the land. She had loved that girl as a mother loves her child, fiercely and joyfully and it was with pride and sadness that she saw her leave her house one day to find her own path in the world of her own kind as a healer and teacher to women in the dark passage of birth, life and death. Long had Lucrezia kept watch over the descendents of her foster child, Yulian, but this one had come into womanhood after Lucrezia's captor had found her wandering in the woods almost twenty years before. She did not know her, but the spark of Yulian lived in Sally's blue eyes.  
  
"What question do you want me to ask?"  
  
Sally had asked this question rhetorically in irritation and so did not realize just how clever a question it truly was. The Queen beamed at her so lovingly she blushed like a child who has pleased her mother.  
  
"Ask me how you can help me."  
  
Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that? Such a simple question and so perfect. She cleared her throat to be sure it came out clearly. "How can I help you, your Highness?"  
  
Lucrezia felt her heart beating fiercely enough that she imagined it would leap out of her chest entirely any moment.  
  
"Find the magic wood and tell my king that I am still alive and am waiting for his arrival."  
  
"He thinks you are dead? No wonder the wood has been closed," Sally mused to herself. She noticed a look of misgiving pass across the Queen's features and had to explain. "My Grandmother took me to the wood when I passed into womanhood that I might gain the blessing of our guide," she nodded to the woman across from her to make her point, "the Queen of Fairy, Lucrezia Noin. We were told quite fiercely to go back the way we had come, that no human was welcome anymore in the borderland of Fairy, let alone in the kingdom itself."  
  
Lucrezia's heart sank. Poor Milliardo. She imagined him in his war mask, answering only to his warrior's name and showing no mercy to any human who was unwise enough to cross his path. There was no hope then. She had only one choice now and that was to seek the release of death. No bonds magical or mundane could hold her spirit then.  
  
"Your Highness?" Sally sensed the withdrawal in the Queen and feared the look of placid acceptance that filled her very posture. That was the look of defeat, she knew it quite well. It was the look many women who realized they would never live to suckle their child got as they made their last push to bring life into the world. It was a look of death.  
  
Sally got down onto her knees and dared to clasp the hands of the Queen of Fairy in her own, though she could not make her raise her eyes. "Your Highness, do not give up yet. I promise you, I will find a way to the Fairy Realm and I will be safe. My husband is the greatest living swordsman and loves me quite fiercely. He will protect me and your message will get through. This I vow."  
  
Such a brave, foolish child. Ah, Yulian you have sent me your finest heir in my hour of need. I thank you. Lucrezia nodded once to acknowledge the pledge, but did not put much faith in this vulnerable human's strength, though she did not doubt her courage.  
  
Sally felt the need to start out for the magic wood that was the border of the Land of Fairy immediately. She was torn between wanting to stay and comfort the obviously despondent woman before her and knowing that the best comfort would come with her release. She stood and straightened her woolen, winter skirts and meeting the Queen's sad gaze resolutely she nodded once and headed for the door.  
  
She was about to leave when she remembered the reason she had been summoned here in the first place. Biting her lip at the delay, she turned and addressed the Queen once more. "I'm sorry your Highness, I just remembered, I was summoned here by the Mistress Catalonia for a specific purpose and I must be able to answer her in some way, or she will become suspicious."  
  
Lucrezia frowned knowing full well what Dorothy's desires were.  
  
"Please forgive me, your Highness. She wanted to know if you were fit for childbirth. My grandmother told me once long ago that a Fairy woman enters estrous only a few times in her long life, and can only bear young during those times. May I ask, when was your last fertile time?"  
  
Lucrezia smiled and said, "You may."  
  
The Midwife Po had to laugh at the response but played along asking, "When was your last fertile time, your Highness?"  
  
"Almost twenty years ago."  
  
Sally was taken aback. The Queen had been captive for about twenty years. Could she have missed her possibly only chance to have a child? She blurted out the slightly rude question before thinking. "Did you have a child?"  
  
Lucrezia ran her fingers along the edge of the heavy iron collar around her neck and rather than speak simply nodded her head once in reply.  
  
"Oh, you poor, poor woman to be separated from your child for so long."  
  
The Queen's mouth formed a bitter line that Sally thought she understood, but the thought in Lucrezia's mind was how there are things more painful for a mother than to be separated from her child--far, far more painful. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Maids of Silva (By Happily Ever After)  
Chapter Ten By Goldberry  
  
  
  
The magical wood of ages stood before her, a remembered image   
superimposed over the face of the present forest. It had seemed 

grander when she was a child, so full of life and love and   
happiness. Now it seemed that shadows clung a bit tighter to the   
trees, the light a bit dimmer than the shining rays she remembered.   
The forest was clearly still enchanted though, even with the loss of   
its queen. The seasons dared not touch the bright leaves as long as   
the king still drew breath.   
  
Sally took a calming breath, her hands clasped together in silent   
prayer to her ancestor as she looked at the trees, trying to   
determine exactly what to do. She remembered very clearly the cold   
reception she had received when she had come for her blessing so long   
ago. Would the spirits turn her away again so quickly, making her   
unable to deliver her urgent message? She had no illusions of   
speaking with the Faerie King himself, even in the time before the   
queen's kidnapping, humans had rarely come to the wood, even fewer   
allowed to glimpse the patriarch just from a distance. It was said   
that on the brow of the king sat such a jewel that would blind mortal   
eyes that gazed upon it. She wasn't sure if the legends were true but   
she would be satisfied to give her message to any fairy rather than   
stand in the king's presence when he learned what had happened to his   
queen. Even Wufei's fury would pale in comparison to that.   
  
Glancing at her husband, she noticed the tight grip he had on his   
sword hilt and smiled slightly to herself. She knew exactly what he   
would do in her situation, rush in with bared steel and demand to   
speak to someone in charge. Unfortunately, in the current situation   
that would be disastrous. Tensions between humans and fairies were   
strained enough as they were, it wouldn't help her or the queen to   
damage the relationship further.   
  
Blinking suddenly she realized something. The king must at least have   
a suspicion that his queen had disappeared under less than natural   
circumstances and probably with the involvement of a human. Why else   
close the wood to men? If the king thought Lucrezia was dead, he   
would have had no reason to despise mankind.   
  
"The king believes she's alive," Sally whispered to herself. Wufei   
grunted.   
  
"That may be, woman, but that doesn't mean he's going to welcome you   
into his domain with open arms, no matter what your lineage may be."  
  
Sally snorted, a very unladylike sound. "There's appears to only be   
one way to find out. I'll never deliver the queen's message if I   
don't try."  
  
Stepping into the glen, she let the pale sunlight warm her as much as   
possible against the chill of winter before starting her trek across   
the clearing towards the forest still celebrating spring. Wufei   
quickly moved to cover her back, his black eyes watching everything   
that moved and even some that didn't. After following J for reasons   
of his own, he had been surprised to meet her at Dorothy's estate.   
She had explained Dorothy's summons to her and told him all about her   
meeting with the queen. They had set out for the wood immediately,   
Sally suspecting that Dorothy had asked for her opinion of the   
queen's health because she wished to breed the Faerie Queen as a sign   
of her power of all magical creatures. The very thought of it made   
Sally's blood curdle. If her thoughts were true then Dorothy would   
need to capture a fairy the way her father had and that meant a trip   
to the enchanted forest, leaving Wufei and Sally very little time to   
get in and out before she arrived. Once the huntress had a trail she   
never gave up and Sally had no intention of becoming her next target.   
  
The first line of trees welcomed her with the kiss of eternal spring   
and she threw back the hood of her cloak, reveling in the warm   
weather. Wufei's hand never left the hilt of his weapon. He didn't   
trust things he couldn't see or touch.   
  
Once past the boundary, Sally stopped and dropped to her knees,   
bowing her head in supplication. "Spirits of the forest, please hear   
me and do not judge. I honor the will of the Faerie King and I come   
in peace. Please, hear my prayer and come to me in this dark hour.   
Hearken unto me, the bearer of news more grave than winter's touch."  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, Sally willed a sacred spirit to find her,   
prayed with every ounce in her body that her wish would be granted.   
After a few minutes she felt a light hand on her shoulder and opened   
her eyes to meet the gentle blue gaze of a luminescent being, a fairy   
whose white blonde hair and kind face made him look like a man except   
for the magical aura that surrounded him. His voice seemed to echo in her   
heart when he spoke.   
  
  
"Welcome to the wood, child of Yulian. Do not be afraid. We will not   
harm you." As the fairy moved to the side she realized she had called   
not one but two spirits, the other staying farther back into the   
trees, long brown bangs hiding his expression though she thought he   
looked wary. The pale-haired fairy watched her calmly.   
  
Despite the relaxed greeting, Sally didn't stand, choosing to remain   
kneeling in the presence of these great beings. "Please, you must   
listen to me. I come with news that cannot wait a moment longer. I   
know I push the limits of the King's tolerance but my message is such   
that I must risk his wrath in order to bring it to you."  
  
Quatre's face hardened fractionally and worry suddenly entered his   
eyes. The fairy behind him shifted and Wufei's knuckles turned white   
on his sword hilt.   
  
"Speak quickly then, lady, for I feel a shadow approaching that soon   
might cover us all."  
  
Sally paled, realizing he meant Dorothy. She must have learned what   
she wanted from that dwarf and was coming there to hunt her prize. If   
she learned of this meeting…  
  
Sally opened her mouth to speak and was interrupted by a young voice.  
  
"Quatre? What's going on? Is everything alright?"  
  
Two girls stood only a few feet away, one with hair like liquid   
sunlight, the other with lips as red as rose petals. The pale-haired   
one had a beautiful white falcon on her shoulder while a great   
hunting cat sat on the other girl's feet, the knowing eyes watching   
everything. It was the blonde haired girl who had spoken and she   
had a worried look on her face.   
  
The fairy standing in front of Sally, Quatre the girl had named him,   
seemed immediately on edge. The other fairy was suddenly by his side,   
one green eye focused on the two girls.   
  
"You shouldn't be here," he said, his voice flat but still carrying a   
warning. "This is no place for you now."  
  
"Girls, you must go. The wood is becoming unsafe, even for you. Go   
back to your cottage." Quatre said, more calmly. The dark haired girl   
frowned.   
  
"But, we only came to ask— "  
  
"The queen is alive," Sally blurted out and the two fairies turned to   
her so quickly she almost raised a hand to defend herself. Wufei   
moved closer to her. "That's what I risked coming here for. I have   
seen her myself but an hour ago at the Catalonia estate. She is held   
in bondage and against her will and she wishes for her king to come   
to her there." Sally looked at them both beseechingly. "Please, you   
must believe me. No one of the line of Yulian could fail to look upon   
the Faerie Queen and not know her. I speak the truth."  
  
"I pray that you do, mortal," the green-eyed fairy said, his tone as   
hard as steel. "To lie about something such as this…"  
  
"My wife is not a liar," Wufei barked angrily, "She does not risk   
herself needlessly. You would be a fool to doubt her word."  
  
"She's not lying, Quatre," the girl with the falcon said suddenly,   
her blue-green gaze on Sally. "I don't know how I know, but I do. She   
speaks the truth."  
  
Quatre glanced at the girl before turning back to Sally. He opened   
his mouth to speak but suddenly grunted and fell backwards, a crimson   
circle blossoming on his shoulder around the buried shaft of an   
arrow. Sally cried out and Wufei whirled to face the threat, his   
sword ready in his hand. The two girls had thrown themselves to the   
forest floor, the falcon taking wing and the big cat growling as it   
hunched near them. Sally, knowing in her heart what was happening,   
turned in a daze, her eyes finding Dorothy striding towards them,   
still outside the forest but coming closer with every stride. She had   
another arrow nocked and a victorious look on her face.   
  
Time slowed to a crawl.  
  
It seemed to take ages for the next arrow to fly but when it did, it   
grazed Sally's cheek and embedded itself in the green-eyed fairy's   
thigh. He staggered back surprised but had pulled the shaft free in   
an instant, ignoring the blood that ran down his leg as he locked   
both arms around her and began to pull her away, farther into the   
forest. Everything was moving so slowly that she barely resisted, her   
shock wearing off only enough for her to call her husband's name.   
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Two for the price of one!" Dorothy crowed, pulling another arrow   
from her quiver. Only the ice falcon dropping from the sky with a   
scream, its talons ripping across her shoulder saved them all. The   
blonde huntress screamed with something like fury and fear but behind   
Sally, the green-eyed fairy pointed at the girls with a finger, his   
voice strained.   
  
"Go!" he commanded and with a startled gasp the two girls and their   
animals blinked out in a sparkle of white light as if the fairy had   
simply erased them. He then began to pull her again, deeper into the   
enchanted wood. Wufei followed, more concerned with her than the   
approaching huntress. As for Dorothy, she seemed unconcerned with   
their flight into the great protection of the trees but went straight   
to the fallen Quatre and slapped an iron collar around his neck, the   
click of it echoing in the forest. Around her, the trees began to   
scream.   
  
"Wait," she said, flinging a hand towards Dorothy and   
Quatre, "Wait, we have to help him! She means to…"  
  
The strong arms around her did not release their hold but the voice   
that reached her was filled with pain and grief and a bitterness she   
did not understand. "It is you I must save, mortal. Only you know   
where the queen is kept and I can only guess that Quatre will be   
taken to the same place. You are the one I must protect. It is you   
who must come to the king and repeat everything you know. I pray, for   
your sake, that you were not lying."   
  
She stopped struggling and felt tears well in her eyes.   
  
_Dear Yulian, protect us. Protect us all._  
  
* * * *   
  
Hilde held onto Relena's shoulders as her sister wept into her lap,   
her fingers running soothingly through the other girl's long sun-gilt   
hair. She tried to make comforting sounds but her own stomach felt   
tied in knots and salty tears crept silently down her cheeks,   
dripping into the snow. She barely felt the cold wetness around her,   
every part of her remembering the blood on Quatre's tunic, the way he   
had fallen, so surprised he had been wounded. It just couldn't be   
true. Quatre couldn't be hurt, he just couldn't be. He had been with   
them since they were children.  
  
"It can't be true," she whispered into the icy wind. Leaning against   
Relena to keep her warm, the cat looked at her with golden eyes, for   
once not saying anything. The falcon, whose splint had been taken off   
the day before, sat perched on a tree limb above their heads, his   
sharp eyes scanning the terrain as if he expected another attack. Not   
that it mattered, she knew that they were safe. They were only a few   
feet from the cottage and besides, Trowa would not have transported   
them to somewhere they might have been hurt.   
  
_Go!_  
  
She closed her eyes briefly and felt Relena look up at her.   
  
"Hilde, we have to do something."  
  
She opened her eyes to meet her sister's teary, but determined   
gaze. "But what can we do? That girl, that huntress…"  
  
Relena shook her head. "I know but I can't just sit here. I have to   
know if Quatre's alright. He's done so much for us."  
  
"I will go with you," the falcon said quietly and the cat echoed   
him, "Fee moo."  
  
It was Relena's turn to hesitate. "But, what about Peygan?"  
  
Hilde rose silently, something warm awakening within her. "I will   
give him a gift, Relena." She turned, opened the cottage door and   
stepped inside as if in a dream. Peygan was sitting in his chair and   
he turned to regard them as they entered.   
  
"Girls, there you are. What have you…" He trailed off as Hilde laid   
her palm against his forehead, her eyes liquid and soft, her voice as   
light as a breeze.   
  
"Sleep, dear Uncle. I give you sleep so that you may never know the   
shadows of this night. Sleep and awake when the sun shines again."  
  
Amazingly, Peygan's eyes drifted closed and he began to snore almost   
immediately. Hilde shivered as she snapped back into herself. Relena   
was watching her wide-eyed.   
  
"Hilde, you… you cast a spell!"  
  
Hilde met her sister's gaze. "It just came to me and I knew what to   
do, but we must hurry, Relena. I feel that time grows short."  
  
Still amazed by her sister's sudden powers, Relena managed to nod and   
they hurried from the cottage, moving back towards the forest as if   
drawn, knowing that only there could they hope to make a difference.   
  
The coming night was going to be very long indeed.  
  
TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

The Maids of Silva  
  
by Happily Ever After  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
by kmf  
  
Warnings: Language gets a little loose towards the end..  
  
Dorothy smiled, her mouth pulling wide and bright. She had been successful; she had matched her father in prowess and had successfully captured a male fae. The fact that she had come dangerously close to surpassing her father by capturing two annoyed her somewhat. Her eyes narrowed following the path that Wufei had trampled in the forest undergrowth as he had clumsily set off in pursuit of his wife.  
  
Irritation cut into her smile. She had suspected that Sally had been up to no good when the midwife had left abruptly and Lucrezia's eyes had been glittering with barely suppressed triumph. It had been so long since Dorothy had seen any spirit in Lucrezia's eyes that it had almost made her fall to her knees in surprise and wonder. Instead, she had controlled herself, taken her bow and her sword and immediately departed following the clumsy tracks of the pair of fleeing servants.  
  
That they headed directly for the wood had been little surprise. Lucrezia and Sally had shared a secret of some sort, the answer of which Dorothy fully intended to beat out of either of the two women sometime in the near future. She despised secrets being kept from her and would not tolerate it.  
  
Dorothy's smile grew again as she recalled how the familiar tendrils of fear and despondency had grown within her as she had come close to the wood. The wood hated her. It feared her. It wanted her gone. Dorothy had overcome the sensations by shear will power; she was strong-minded and would not run from such hints of hatred that this wood gave her. In this, she was far stronger than her father was and she had proven too that she was stronger than the wood.  
  
She had spotted them easily enough, just inside the first fringe of trees. Not one fae, but two. One beautiful and blonde, his blue eyes narrowed in concern as he listened to what a kneeling Sally was murmuring to him. The other darker and physically superb; his limbs straight and lean, muscles clearly visible under his tight clothing. He had been leaning against a tree, his arms and his face partially obscured by a heavy fall of hair.  
  
They had both been too preoccupied to detect her. Dorothy had decided then and there that either one would produce wonderfully beautiful children with Lucrezia, and that the spare would certainly perform admirably for herself. Feeling generous, she had even thought that Lucrezia could decide which she preferred. Determined to capture both she had almost made her move immediately, but approaching footfall had halted her.  
  
The two girls she had observed at the cottage had come into view, accompanied by the princes in their animal guises. Dorothy had fought hard to hold back the chuckle that had welled up in her throat; it had seemed that today was her lucky day. She would hunt fae, Princes and annoying girls all in one move; she would only be limited by the number of arrows that she carried.  
  
Drawing her bow, she had walked forward aiming to hit the strongest amongst them first: the two fae. The blonde one fell first, an arrow protruding from his shoulder, blood blossoming around the shaft. Normal arrows would not bring a magical creature to its knees, but her arrows were not normal; the very tips had been rubbed against iron to enable them to penetrate fae's skin.  
  
Dorothy's aim was careful, she did not wish to damage the creatures unduly; they would have tasks to perform for her and she did not wish to impede their function in anyway. The second arrow made its mark in the green eyed one's leg. He cast a look at her imbued with such hatred that it made her pause for a second. Shaking her gaze from him, she had turned her arrow to the girls and their animals. The cat was snarling, standing between Dorothy and the dark haired girl, whilst the raptor had taken flight and was swooping towards her its talons outstretched. Dorothy had faltered at the sight; it wanted her very eyes, of this she was sure.  
  
In the moment that she had hesitated bringing up a hand to shield her eyes, it had swept down clawing at her shoulder, tearing through her leather jerkin into her skin. She could not help but scream in rage at the pain that radiated down her arm. Clenching her teeth, she raised her bow and took careful aim at the raptor as it flew up readying itself for another attack, determined to take this one dead rather than alive.  
  
She had been about to loose her arrow and skewer the bird when suddenly it was gone in a swirl of harsh white light. The girls and the cat had also gone, the girls' protests echoing in the woods after they had disappeared. Dorothy's eyes had widened at this then turned to the dark fairy whose hand was outcast towards the spot where the girls had stood. He had cast a spell to hide them from her.  
  
Clasping Sally to him, he had melted away into the wood. One second he was clearly visible, the next he was far in the distance, the third second he was gone. Wufei muttered an oath and ran headlong after his wife, unmindful of the trail that he left behind him. Dorothy had lowered her bow grimacing from the pain her shoulder gave her, and snorted her disgust before turning to the blonde fae who remained on his knees on the forest floor.  
  
He made had made no protest as she clicked the iron charmed collar around his neck, his head bowed, his breathing coming fast as he held one hand to the arrow that pierced his shoulder. She had left him there for a moment, confident that he could not move now that she had placed her spell upon him and quickly surveyed the wood for signs of the other three.  
  
It would be easy to follow the tracks that Wufei had left, but it would take time. They appeared to be travelling fast, probably the fae had enhanced their speed with a spell. She shook her head and looked back at her captive. She would have to be satisfied with just one trophy this day. Slinging her bow over her unwounded shoulder, Dorothy moved back to the fae and crouched before him.  
  
He looked up at her, his blue eyes full of unfamiliar pain. "Why?" he whispered, his eyes filling with unshed tears.  
  
Dorothy grinned. "Because I can," she replied as she reached down and grasped the shaft of the arrow. With one firm pull she removed it from his shoulder ignoring his groan of pain and the blood that spilled forth. Holding the arrow up she saw that the tip of it had broken off and frowned. It was an added complication; the trace of iron upon it would need to be cut out or else he would die. She pulled out her hunting knife from her boot and thought for a moment as she examined the wide blade. If she performed the task now she would scar him, her touch was not delicate. If she left him until she returned to her house, he could die from iron poisoning.  
  
She stared at him for a moment considering her options. It would be a pity to mar such beauty with a large scar. She decided that she would rather risk him dying than spoiling his magnificent chest further. After all, she knew where to come and replace him if he did die.  
  
Dorothy sheathed her knife again and stood, pulling him by his collar so that he stood. "Can you walk?" she asked as she attached a lead to the iron band around his neck. The woods felt close and menacing and the sooner she left their boundary, the better she would feel.  
  
His doleful blue eyes stared down at her making her feel uneasy and causing her fingers to fumble a little with the knot she was tying. Angry with herself for becoming distracted, she tore her gaze away from his and pulled viciously on the lead ignoring the discomfort in her own shoulder. He jerked forward grunting in pain and pressing a hand against his wound. Dorothy felt a smile return to her face.  
  
She would teach him who was his master, and the sooner he learned the better.  
  
* * * * *  
  
J watched with interest as Dorothy half dragged the fae from the safety of the wood and wondered whether it would survive the trip back to the Catalonia estate. Dorothy had hunted in a particularly viscous manner that afternoon. J's mouth stretched into a thin smile; it had been particularly exciting.  
  
As the couple moved away, J turned his attention back to the depths of the woods where the other fae had fled and his mouth stretched even further revealing worn yellow teeth. He was so close to achieving his goal he could almost taste it.  
  
The Heart of Fairy would soon be his, after all these long years of searching for it. The agonies of associating with disgusting humans and involving himself in their ridiculous politics would soon be at an end and he would be free to take up his destiny. Soon he would have power over the fairies; he would rule them in Millardo's stead and have access to their wealth and power. He would despoil their long protected land and add their wealth to that of his own kingdom; the Realm of the Dwarves.  
  
Satisfied Dorothy had left, J started to clamber down the tree. He was not the agile dwarf he once was, that had been long lost in his youth and he cursed the lengths to which he had to go to get what he wanted. Still, he thought greedily, it would all be well worth it in the end and he mused which bits of the fairy realm he would assign to his brothers and began to imagine fairy women at his beck and call.  
  
Because of his preoccupation with imagined well-rounded parts of fairy anatomy he had little time to stop himself falling the last six feet to the bottom of the tree when the malicious thing moved abruptly. He winced as he fell imagining the pain soon to come to his aged leg joints, and was astounded when instead his head whipped upwards at an awkward angle and his neck all but creaked in protest.  
  
His long beard, a sign of his kingship and the source of his power, had caught in some of the crags of the bark of the tree leaving him almost suspended by it. His toes just met the mossy roots of the tree to prevent his pride and joy from being physically ripped from his face.  
  
Cursing, his bad luck, he tried to clamber up the trunk of the tree, but the tree sensing his hatred of the fairies was having nothing of it. Every time he tried to grip onto the bark, his fingers would slip. J's cursing increased as he declared very loudly his hatred of magical trees.  
  
Sounds of footsteps approaching made him still himself. It would be a disaster if he was now caught by the fae, and he muttered a concealing spell that he hoped would be stronger than the magic of the wood and trees and would hide him from sight.  
  
Into the fringe of the wood ran the two girls who had been magiced away during the course of Dorothy's battle. They were hand in hand, both breathing heavily from the effort of running so fast back to where they had been sent from.  
  
"Quatre!" the fair one called desperately, her blue eyes frightened.  
  
Close on their heels came to the two princes that he had turned to beasts. The falcon landed gently on the fair ones shoulder, rubbing his head against her cheek in a comforting gesture. J smiled in pride at the skill of his spell; he might be centuries old, but he still had it. His smile turned to a frown when he heard the raptor talk.  
  
"Quatre has been taken by the woman to the east," Heero said.  
  
That was wrong. The beasts should not be able to communicate; that was the whole point of the spell. To make them aware of who and what they were, but to be unable to express it to those who would listen. The cat sniffed some grass.  
  
"Ba brother bent breast," he said as the dark one picked up Dorothy's discarded arrow. She bit her lip and held it out to her sister.  
  
J blinked. Maybe he was getting old after all. Either that or his hearing was going. A cramp in the back of his leg made him shift a little as he continued muttering his concealing spell, but the words failed in his mouth when the fair one suddenly looked directly at him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked pulling her sister close to her in a protective gesture.  
  
The falcon looked around puzzled, as did the cat, for neither of them could see the dwarf due to his concealing spell. The two girls, however, could and they stared at him in puzzlement.  
  
"I have never seen you in these woods before," said the dark one, "did you see what happened to friend Quatre?"  
  
Even after watching their friends get hunted down like animals, these two were still extraordinarily trusting J decided. He studied them as closely as he could given his current position of being pinned by his wondrous beard to a tree. They were both definitely human, not a trace of fae blood ran in their veins. Yet, they were encircled by magic. Spells protected them and he could see too that they had their own magic, although perhaps limited. He allowed his mouth to stretch into what he hoped was a kindly smile.  
  
"Yes I did. Loose me and I will tell you what I saw," he said.  
  
As soon as he spoke, both feline and raptor saw him. The cats fur immediately bristled, his tail going poker straight and as he narrowed his blue eyes he hissed. The raptor ruffled its feathers in surprise, but sat calmly on the girls shoulder, its eyes cold and untrusting.  
  
"Sit pim, sit pim!" the cat hissed, its ears lying flat on its head in his anger.  
  
J tried to keep the kindly smile on his face. Duo obviously recognised him as the perpetrator of the spell, but thankfully his language skills were somewhat lacking and he doubted that he would be able to communicate the fact to the girls. Heero did not know him, perhaps he had lost all memories of his past J mused.  
  
The dark girl walked closer to J, only to be brought short by the cat holding onto her skirts with his mouth and trying to pull her back.  
  
"Nont ho dear gim!" he cried, his voice muffled by the length of cloth in his mouth.  
  
"Relena..." the raptor murmured in a warning tone, as the fair one moved passed her sister and closer to the tree.  
  
She lifted a hand to soothe the bird, stroking his feathers gently. "All is well, Zero," she said, "I must help this poor man."  
  
J smiled even more broadly as the girl came close. She reached up and pulled gently on his beard, having to press herself quite close to him to reach it. J's eyes narrowed as he breathed in her scent. Most humans disgusted him, but there was something quite pleasing about this female. Perhaps it was the way his head only came level with her chest. He grinned and pressed himself closer to her, making her pause for a moment.  
  
"It hurts less if I stand like this," he said knowing that she would not object if he felt less pain. Perhaps when he returned to his kingdom he would take this wench with him, a pleasing toy to be played with for a little while.  
  
The sound of metal against metal brought him back to himself. The tension on his beard suddenly released and he felt his toes almost sigh in relief as the soles of his feet took over supporting his weight. He beamed up gratefully at Relena only to gape as he saw her replace a small pair of scissors in the pocket of her apron. His blood froze in his veins as he looked up the tree to see a 12-inch section of his beard flying in the wind like a banner. His eyes slowly travelled down to his beard to see that it was now significantly shorter.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to cut it," Relena said stepping back, but it was the only way I could free you."  
  
His beard. His beautiful beard. The source of his magic. She had hacked a century's worth of growth from the symbol of his kingship. His face hardened in rage, his fists clenched.  
  
The raptor sensing his rage, flapped his wings lifting from Relena's shoulder, his claws grasping onto the fabric of her dress. He pulled her off balance causing her to stumble back a few steps out of the range of J's fists.  
  
"You stupid cow!" J exclaimed, "How dare you disfigure me! I will make you rue the day you were born!" he began to mutter under his breath, weaving a spell of punishment. He could already feel that his magic had diminished with his loss, but there was still more than enough to seriously damage the woman standing so close to him.  
  
But before he could finish uttering the words the falcon flew towards him, talons outstretched, a cry of rage issue forth from its hooked beak. The cat also moved, hissing and swiping at J's legs with his claws. The woods themselves closed in in rage, trees bending towards him catching at his cloak, his hair and his precious beard. J stumbled back, the magic fleeing from his lips holding his arms protectively out before them.  
  
"Curse you!" he spat, shaking a fist, before turning and running to the relative safety of the open fields that surrounded the woods.  
  
* * * *  
Relena watched J disappear, a look of surprise etched on her face together with regret. She had been trying to help the old man but instead had managed to upset him. She started to walk after him intent on asking his forgiveness, when Zero settled back on her shoulder.  
  
"Let him go," he said, "There is something strange about that old man."  
  
The cat rolled his eyes. "Love corpse pear is Zero, twat fuzz the wharf poo brained pus."  
  
Hilde patted her sister on the shoulder while eyeing Pooh-oh in distaste. "If we see him again, we will be sure to ask his pardon. I just wish he had told us what happened to Quatre."  
  
Zero cocked his head a little looking from girl to girl. "I am puzzled as to why you could see him when I could not," he commented. "My eyesight is perfect and yet I did not detect him."  
  
The cat sat back on his haunches tilting his head to one side as he considered the statement. "Dilda hast a smell, baby wheeze a bitch."  
  
Hilde's fist clenched and her eyebrow twitched in anger. She turned her head slowly towards the cat who sat licking his paws completely oblivious that he had said anything to offend her. Unexpectedly, Zero spoke in the cat's defence.  
  
"I think he meant maybe you are witches," he murmured.  
  
Pooh-oh nodded. "Bitches, bitches," he affirmed.  
  
Hilde clasped her hands over her ears trying to shut out the foul words that issued out of the cat's mouth. Relena crouched down and tickled Pooh- oh's ears.  
  
"We are not witches," she smiled, then looked about her carefully, "although I would give much to be able to cast a spell to see friend Quatre's whereabouts at this moment."  
  
Hilde nodded, glaring at Pooh-oh. Pooh-oh looked hurt, frustrated at her inability to understand what he said and turned his attention completely to Relena's caress of his ears. As he began to purr loudly Hilde sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"So do we go east after Quatre, try and find his friend in the wood, or split up and do both?" she questioned.  
  
"Quatre has warned us many times not to try and find the centre of the woods," Relena said frowning. She looked into the darkness of the wood, "I wonder if the heart would be angered if we tried to find it to seek help for Quatre."  
  
Pooh-oh reluctantly pulled his head away from Relena's caressing fingertips and smelt the air. "Gottcha fizz leer, eye pan pill spell tits flood," he said.  
  
Hilde strode over to the cat and crouched before him. "Gottcha? You mean Quatre?" she questioned, "You can smell his blood?" The cat nodded. "Could you track him?" As the cat nodded again, Hilde smiled and took hold of Relena's hand. "Then let us all follow Quatre and rescue him from that woman. I fear that if we wait to find help it might be too late for him."  
  
Relena nodded and grasped her sister's hand firmly. Hilde gave Pooh-oh's ears a quick tickle. "If you find Quatre swiftly, Pooh-oh, I will reward you with much more than that." she promised.  
  
The cat's eyes went wide, and his mouth seemed to stretch into a smile. "Pie pill peep poo poo pat." he purred before bounding off, the girls and raptor on his heels.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Maids of Silva by Happily Ever After  
  
chapter twelve by Iris Anthe  
  
There was something so deeply satisfying about having a luscious, deadly woman at your beck and call, King Treize mused to himself as the Lady Une finished buttoning the fourth in a sequence of form-fitting, gold and red woolen vestments that he was required to don as ruler of the realm. Ruling unimaginative, insipid peons was such dull work, but breaking the Lady Une and keeping her his servant was a certain source of gratification even after all these years. He had broken her when she was still just fourteen and had tried to murder him in his sleep. There had been some injustice against her pitiful little family. He'd had them all killed of course, but her. she'd had true potential, he'd seen it from the first. It had taken him almost a year to do it, but by the end she believed to her core that he was her master and that she was even pitifully in love with him. Every so often he would see pure murderous rage well up inside her, but she managed to always direct it somewhere other than onto him. It was beautiful to watch. She was just beautiful.  
  
"I do not trust Dorothy," came the words that broke his reverie.  
  
Treize sighed. The Lady's devotion to him, however, could also become tiresome in its paranoiac protectiveness. "What is it now, my dear Lady?" he asked her with as much patience as he could muster.  
  
"She has failed to deliver what you requested. I suspect she even released the prisoners herself just to enjoy hunting them down, or worse in an attempt to undermine your control of the throne." Une paused noting the bored look in her master's eyes. "The captain of the royal guard is missing. He has started a rumor that the Princes are alive. I happen to know that he was last seen heading for Dorothy's estate. I think they are in league to overthrow Your Excellency. I ask your permission to deal with them immediately." Une kept herself as contained as possible. She wanted so desperately to prove herself to her master. She ached to kill someone for him, like a sloshing weight in her gut. If he would just let her kill someone for him.  
  
Treize ignored her. He gently plucked up the red rose that Dorothy had brought to him days ago from a cottage by the enchanted woods. It had stayed remarkably firm alongside its white sister in the vase by his bedside. He breathed deeply, running the petals across his lips. Such a heavy fragrance. In the dead of winter the scent of roses stirred his loins as only the first hints of spring could.  
  
So, Wu Fei was showing a little backbone after all? How delightful. The captain of the royal guard was legendary in his mastery of the sword. He had apparently bested everyone in the realm by the time he was only fifteen. But then, he'd never dueled with Treize. He smiled to himself remembering how he'd asked the young, Chinese man to spar with him the day after he came to the palace. What a lovely duel it had been. Such spirit, such fire. Wu Fei had truly wanted to kill him for murdering his king. That emotion of course had been his major weakness. When Treize unmanned him, he had begged for death, but Treize knew it would be a far more fitting revenge to require him to submit and guard his very life by remaining as captain of his royal guard. To see such smoldering hatred eating away at the little dragon was endlessly entertaining. But he hadn't for a moment expected him to find out about the Princes' enchantment.  
  
Perhaps Une was right. Perhaps Dorothy had decided to bid for more power by playing against him. It was not utterly unthinkable. It was what he would do in her place, and they were kin after all. Wu Fei and Dorothy together could be a formidable foe. For the first time in days he felt invigoration flood through him. Ruling was truly only fun when your subjects resisted.  
  
"Perhaps it is time we paid my cousin a little visit," he said out loud, in fact speaking only to himself though he used the royal we. He'd all but forgotten Une's presence in the room until he heard her sharp reply, "I will take care of it immediately your Excellency."  
  
She was such a useful thing to have really.  
  
-----  
  
She had to put aside her fear. She knew it. Sally said it to herself over and over in her mind, but putting fear away wasn't as simple as organizing one's store of herbs! For one thing, she wouldn't normally be dangling down the back of a wounded fairy who was somehow still be able to leap thirty feet at a time from treetop to treetop while the rest of the fae population seemed intent on shooting them down! For another thing she had an intense and protective fear that Wu Fei would do something dangerously rash as usual and she just wouldn't be there to protect him from his own anger this time.  
  
"It would be easier to carry you if you let your body relax." The quiet words filtered through her tense and worried thoughts. Somehow knowing that she was putting an extra strain on the only being keeping her from dashing to an awful death on the forest floor instantly cut through her mental preoccupations and she shifted immediately into her midwife persona. This was a life and death situation where you simply had to live from one intake of breath to the next and not think, at all, about what was coming next. She imagined herself in the birthing room, breathing with a woman just beginning to dilate and to Trowa's relief her body instantly conformed in a slump against him.  
  
It was an act of treason to allow a human into the realm of Faerie ever since the disappearance of the Queen yet here Trowa was actually carrying one in on his back. All he knew, however, was his goal and there were very few souls capable of stopping the Lord Trowa of the Third House of Fae from achieving a goal once he set his mind to it. One sat brooding on his throne, and the other two were now captives of that foul smelling human wench who dared to hunt them down like animals. He would make it through. He would deliver this daughter of Yu Lian. He would rouse his king from the miserable torpor that had rooted him to the throne for so long. He could not fail.  
  
-----  
  
The realm of winter filled his senses. The pale sun's light filtered weakly through his fluttering eyelids as he walked, endlessly in pain. The wound in his shoulder pulsed with cold fire and the occasional jerk on the chain attached to the collar about his neck seemed to rip it open to bleed anew just when the crust of old blood had dried. The woman who led him faded from view, only the sound of her crunching footfalls let him know she was there. Her pale hair drifted with the wind, mixing in his delirium with the blowing snow so that he imagined it was her hair that howled madly and shook the trees around him, her hair that wound round his neck hard as iron and led him endlessly into the white world before him. He fled from the horror of her living winter hair.  
  
His mind wandered to his youth, long gone, when the world itself was younger, still in its innocence and maidenly form. He recalled the long dance of Midwinter's Eve as it had been done by all of the women of his house, many of them his own sisters, swaying solemnly slowly, endlessly through the night while the Song of Making was sung by his father, the King of the Fourth House of Fae. The music swelled inside him, its slow, inevitable strength lending him courage and hope through the ordeal of his captive march. The wind itself began to mold itself into the song and individual flakes of snow in their myriad architectural wonders began to slow and drift before his eyes as though seeking his witness so their existence could prove true. "Quatre." He heard his name whispered in his dead father's voice.  
  
Suddenly the cold iron bit more cruelly into his flesh tumbling him forward uncontrollably into the snow covered earth. Her cold, sleeping bosom offering him no cushion as he fell. The song was lost, falling away from him and he wept to feel the loss of his father's voice again after so many years of its eternal silence.  
  
"Never speak that language again. You will not sing those songs. I will not hear them," the winter woman's voice was harsh, almost desperate sounding. He tried to focus on the pain in that voice, understand it better but all he could do was nod dumbly and stumble against the pain as she jerked him upward once again.  
  
He hoped that Trowa was alive. He could not bear to think of the rose maidens, their innocence destined to be lost, the sound of Relena's scream as the arrow found its home in his shoulder. He could not sense the life of any soul through the spell of this collar that bound him. He could barely sense his own. Only slowly, more clearly as the endless time passed, he could sense only the soul of the winter maid who held him in her iron hand. Somehow he was destined to know nothing but her from now on.  
  
-----  
  
He practiced. Though they thought him idle, stupid in the torpor of his grief they did not know him well. It was not a thoughtless act by which he became Zechs Marquise, the warrior king. He did not simply place the silver mask over his face without making the change within. There was no Milliardo Peacecraft left alive in this form. Not anymore. And the warrior king practiced killing.  
  
For nearly a thousand years he had lived in the peace of decline. After the bitter wars that had claimed much of the older generation of the Fae, including his father, the first and High King, he had put away the mask. He had agreed to decline, to yield the sweet mother of this earth over to the butchering hands of men so that his people might live in peace, fading slowly into another world entirely where the bitterness of the Earth could not penetrate.  
  
But his wife, his queen, his only true love had refused to leave her garden untended. She insisted time and again that the mortal world needed her, that men would fall into brute savagery if they did not show them the slender path towards beauty. She'd had a weakness for the mortal women ever since raising that impertinent child, Yu Lian only to have her heart predictably broken when she died.  
  
His fingers traced a well-worn pattern over the scrollwork of his silver scabbard. He would not think of it. He knew how to rid his mind of these endless, helpless thoughts. With lightning speed he rose from the coffin of his throne hearing his court react too slowly to rise before he was already gone, striding to his private space.their space.  
  
There, with an agility and speed unrivaled by any being alive he practiced. He practiced killing. He focused until his mind and body sang with the cutting of his sword through the still air. He moved tirelessly, passionlessly, becoming less and less present until he reached finally that moment when he could almost sense her.  
  
"Lucrezia," he could not stop himself from calling out as he felt her presence like a fragrance upon his skin. And with that utterance, once again he banished her completely and he was left panting and bereft, kneeling in the dappled light of the clearing where he had first lain with her, the ancient sword dangling useless from his slackened fingers.  
  
Somehow he would find her, and on that day he would finally kill the one who had taken her from him. Someday he would have revenge. He ignored the feeling inside that told him she would only feel sad to see him so bent on violence. King Milliardo Peacecraft, after all was dead. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Maids of Silva  
Chapter Thirteen  
By Goldberry  
  
  
  
The Faerie King stood silently beside his throne, one hand against   
the carved wood and ivory that made up the back of the ornate chair.   
The throne itself resembled little of its namesake, simply a   
beautifully made piece of furniture sitting casually under the breezy   
shade of the largest oak tree in the forest. He barely noticed the   
feel of it beneath his fingers, his icy blue eyes locked on some far   
off thing beyond the horizon, his mind bent on age old memories. His   
body was completely still as he stood there, the eternal spring   
breezes tangling in his long white-blonde hair as the branches of the   
oak swept low to brush his head in greeting. It was a posture he had   
taken many times before and anyone that glimpsed him would have   
looked right past him, their eyes slipping by before realizing they   
weren't alone. It was often that way. He thought perhaps he might be   
more spirit than flesh now, his existence waxing and waning with the   
moon and tides. It was not uncomfortable, for even a half-life is   
still a life, and above all things, faeries cherished the living.   
  
He could feel them out there, not inside his head as it should have   
been, but their presences were still clear to him. He loved them, as   
he had loved her, but it hurt to be too close to them. His pain would   
be theirs, and their pain would be his. It had been too much at the   
beginning, every fairy's anguish at the loss of their queen pouring   
into his own raw and bleeding heart until he had almost gone mad with   
grief. It had been then that he had put the Heart away, fearing to   
wear it until he could master himself. It had been many years since   
then and he had changed, perhaps for better, perhaps for worse. Even   
now he wasn't sure why he had thought of it except that he had had a   
peculiar feeling all day, a sort of restlessness that resided in his   
soul. The forest seemed to feel it too, every leaf, flower, and   
creature heart-singing to him of a disturbance in the wood. Oddly,   
though, none of his own subjects had come to tell him news of such a   
change, and they would have for he was still king, if a silent and   
wrathful one. As much as he might have wished it otherwise, they   
seemed to love him all the more for the simple fact that he was   
theirs.  
  
Yes, and they were his as well.   
  
Breathing out quietly, he let his hand drop from the empty throne   
knowing he had already made his decision. Lifting his right arm   
outwards, palm up, he looked into empty air and called it forth. A   
slight shimmering and his ancient birthright, the crown of kings came   
into being inches above his hand. It hovered there, the pearl colored   
circlet adorned with engraved vines that framed a large rainbow-hued   
opal.   
  
The Heart of Faerie.   
  
Almost his hand didn't shake when he plucked it from midair. Almost   
he didn't stiffen as he placed it on his head. As it settled over his   
brows he immediately felt the rush of invisible power fill him and a   
window opened in his mind. Thoughts and emotions came to him and he   
flipped through them like so many pages in a book, re-establishing   
the long lost contact with every fairy still within his borders. They   
felt him at once and their joy was almost painful in its intensity,   
but he didn't allow himself to dwell on it, instead focusing on   
stretching his awareness to its limits. He had to know how far his   
will could stretch.   
  
Unbeknownst to him, Catherine Silvereyes, as she was called, entered   
his glade with light steps as he reasserted control. She had served   
the queen long ago and served him still, knowing his moods almost as   
well as Lucrezia had. She was not surprised to find him wearing the   
Heart, she had felt his touch as all the others had and had come to   
welcome back her king. Seeing him still lost to the power of the   
crown, she kneeled before him and waited, head bowed. After a moment,   
he made a low sound in his throat, perhaps of pain or anger or both,   
and when she looked up he had come back to himself, the eyes behind   
the mask blazing.   
  
"Rise, Catherine," he said, his voice hoarse, "Your brother comes."  
  
On the heels of his words there was a flurry of motion at the   
opposite end of the meadow and Catherine had just slipped between it   
and her king with Trowa came bursting through the canopy, a bundle   
thrown over his shoulder. His face was drawn and pale as he came into   
view and a dash of crimson on his leg made her gash. She rushed   
forward as he landed, his legs giving out and sending him down on one   
knee as what Catherine had took to be a bundle suddenly righted   
itself and resolved into a woman.   
  
A human woman.   
  
There was a roaring in her head like the wind through some great   
cavern and without looking she knew Zechs had pulled Epyon from its   
sheath on his back, the sword he had practiced with in the light of   
vengeance every day since the queen's death. Connected to him once   
again through the heart she knew what he meant to do and so obviously   
did Trowa. He staggered to his feet and pushed the woman behind him   
where she immediately prostrated herself upon seeing the Faerie King.   
There was no time for words for suddenly faeries were everywhere, a   
mass of them appearing from the direction Trowa had come from, all   
with arrows nocked to longbows, every deadly steel point aimed at her   
brother.   
  
Silence fell.   
  
But the vast roar of rage in her head did not lessen. The aim of the   
arrows did not change. Zechs spoke and his words cracked like ice.   
  
"Explain this."  
  
Trowa met his king's gaze steadily though Catherine could see by the   
sweat that appeared on his forehead that it took everything he had to   
do so. She clasped her hands together and willed him energy. Her   
brother went straight to the point.   
  
"My king, Quatre has been wounded and taken." Arrows wavered as gasps   
filled the air but Zechs nodded curtly and Catherine realized he had   
already known. The Heart had told him. "The huntress has come at last   
and this woman knows a truth that you must hear. I have heard it   
myself and I believe her. I ask only that you let her speak."  
  
Epyon gleamed like white fire in the sunlight. "You ask much," the   
king replied heavily but his hard blue gaze fell on the woman and she   
hunched as if burdened by an unseen weight. Catherine held her   
breath.   
  
"Speak then, mortal, but beware, my patience grows thin."  
  
Tension eased slightly and bow strings slackened, prompting Catherine   
to hurry to her brother's side, slipping an arm around his shoulder   
to keep weight off his injured leg.   
  
"Yes, lord," the woman answered breathlessly and proceeded to tell   
them a story that left Catherine with a scream trapped somewhere in   
her throat. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. All this time…  
  
"That is why I have come, Highness," the woman said, her words   
rushing over each other as if afraid she might be stuck down at any   
moment. "Not to cause you pain but to offer hope. I am a descendant   
of Yulian and as your queen helped my ancestor long ago, I return her   
grace. The queen lives and bade me come to you and lead you back to   
her side."   
  
The woman, Sally, huddled inward as she finished and Catherine looked   
to Zechs, tears springing to her silver eyes at the war of emotions   
she found there.   
  
"There is only one way to prove the truth of your words," he said   
after a moment, his own voice having lost all strength. "Look at me."  
  
The woman flinched and the faeries murmured but Catherine shushed   
them as Sally slowly raised her head, clear eyes meeting the gaze of   
the Faerie King. Zechs drew in a harsh breath and with stilted   
movement, raised his free hand and slowly took off the mask he had   
lost himself behind so long ago. The warrior faeries fell to their   
knees and Catherine would have if she hadn't been supporting Trowa,   
as it was all the air rushed from her lungs and she looked upon the   
handsome face of her king, almost blinded by the power of him. It was   
amazing that the human girl was not blasted to ashes where she knelt   
in the grass.   
  
But most amazing of all was their beloved king bending slightly   
before the human and offering her his hand as he dropped the silver   
mask to the forest floor. Sally took it in her own, allowing Zechs to   
draw her to her feet where she stood staring at him as if she seen   
something that would be etched in her mind's eye forever.   
  
For his part, Zechs seemed to be filled with some sort of radiance,   
as if the human's words had unlocked something almost dead within him   
and brought it back to full health. The queen was alive.  
  
"Welcome to my wood, daughter of Yulian," he said strongly and the   
faeries rose to their feet once more. "Now, take me to my queen. It's   
time to end this."  
  
  
TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Maids of Silva  
  
by Happily Ever After (Goldberry, Iris Anthe & kmf)  
  
Chapter 14 (by kmf)  
  
Lucrezia could sense them coming even when they were miles away. The trees, the earth, the very air itself screamed with the pain that Dorothy's captive felt. The overwhelming sensations forced her to her knees, her head lowered in pain and misery. The trees, for centuries mute after the withdrawal of magic from the land, cried as one for what had been lost to them. And for what had been taken from the captive.  
  
She could not help the tears that welled up in her eyes as she knelt trembling from the sense of loss, reliving her own moments of captivity at the hands of Dorothy's father. She had been careless, preoccupied with the two abandoned human babes she had rescued from the fringes of the forest. He had cared nothing for them, they had not been important to him for they were not fae.  
  
After snapping the hated iron collar around her neck, he had left the babes on the forest floor to die; one fair, one dark, both crying for the sudden lack of warmth and love that she had been giving them. Her last gift to them, with the ebbing of her magic, had been to bless them with small spells of protection and pray that some other soul would find them before they surrendered their lives to the wild. She could still hear their wails echoing through her mind, intermingled with the wild laughter of the hunter.  
  
He had been punished for his acts against the fae and against humanity. A sudden burst of pure white light had been the Hearts kiss, before the overwhelming hatred of the woods behind them had left him reduced. His gift from the Heart of Fae for his deed was the ability to empathise with all magical things. She had thought then that she had been saved. But he was determined and he had retained enough strength to carry her away. And she had not seen her beloved woods since then.  
  
Thereafter, the only times he ever had peace were with his moments with his only daughter, Dorothy. At the thought of the child, a fresh tear rolled down Lucrezia's face. She had been such a tiny thing when Lucrezia had first been dragged to this household, a babe only a few months old, her blue eyes wide and innocent. And Lucrezia could not help but love her, despite that she was the daughter of the one who had torn her from her magical world and her beloved husband. And even when the hated bands of iron around her throat and wrists had caused Lucrezia to loose her own unborn fae child, she still could not hate Dorothy.  
  
Instead, she had loved Dorothy as her own, caring for her after her mother died, whispering tales of the Heart and singing fae songs of love and happiness to her. Dorothy had grown up in the blink of an eye, as all human children did. But she had also grown distant from her. As she grew up, her father encouraged her to love the hunt. Even though he himself no longer participated in it and his eyes still reflecting the fear he felt of all things magic, he played on the child's strong desire to prove herself worthy of her father and to gain his love. In this way he took his revenge against Lucrezia and the Heart; he stole her surrogate child from her and turned her into the monster that she now was.  
  
And now Dorothy was repeating the cycle. She had hunted another fae, and was now approaching with the poor unfortunate being.  
  
Lucrezia raised her head and looked towards the door. She pushed herself slowly to her feet, breathing deeply trying to free herself from the pain that pushed against her. It was fading now, the trees becoming silent as their brief moment of awakening ended and they once again slipped into their endless mortal sleep. Dorothy and her captive had entered the house and were shielded by its aura of hate, loneliness and hurt.  
  
The door handle moved, and Dorothy entered. She immediately saw Lucrezia, and her mouth pulled into a wide smile; not of happiness, but of calculating pride. She yanked on the iron chain that she grasped in her black gloved hand, and a fae stumbled through the door; pale, diminished and on the point of death. Lucrezia could not stifle the cry of dismay that pushed past her lips.  
  
Quatre..  
  
Prince of the Fourth House, a more gentle spirit had never graced the world of the fae. He stood, no swayed, blood seeping from a small wound in his shoulder. Lucrezia could tell instantly from his wavering ill coloured aura that he had been pierced by iron and that iron remained inside his wound. And it was killing him.  
  
Lucrezia moved swiftly forward, casting an arm around the prince, supporting his weight as she drew his head down to her breast in an effort to comfort him. She tried to send her energies to him, to replenish his own seriously depleted reserves, but stumbled against the twin iron barriers of his collar and her own.  
  
"How delightful," Dorothy drawled, her hand carelessly dropping Quatre's chain to the floor, before she crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side.  
  
Lucrezia's gaze snapped up to her mistress, her mouth pulled into a grimace in the effort to speak. She wanted desperately to berate the child, to ask her why she had to be so cruel and to beg her to release the prince back to the woods before it was too late. But the spell that had been cast on her collar stopped even one word from slipping past her lips. Quatre stumbled and fell down to his knees, his head bowed, his face slick from sweat and pale. Lucrezia, unable to hold him upright, fell to her knees too, her gaze once more upon the injured prince, her eyes full of concern for him.  
  
Dorothy watched, and her eyes narrowed. It seemed that Lucrezia was more than a little taken with the fae boy that she had captured. Whilst she should have been pleased, after all she had wanted Lucrezia to be happy and mated, the sight of her embracing the injured boy filled her full of disgust. Disgust and jealousy. How long had it been since Lucrezia had looked at her with such concern? How long had it been since Lucrezia had wrapped her slender arms around her and comforted her?  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she slowly pulled off her gloves, dropping the soiled garments carelessly to the floor. Pulling her dagger from her belt, she peered at its gleaming steel edge, before moving closer to the couple. The boy was now shaking, his teeth clenched as he convulsed in Lucrezia's arms. Strangely, his eyes were calm as he stared up into his carer's concerned eyes. He seemed to recognise the woman who held him, and despite his discomfort radiated joy at the sight of her.  
  
Raising a foot, Dorothy kicked out catching Lucrezia on the shoulder, causing the fae to roll back, wincing in pain from the blow. Dorothy bent down and grasped Quatre by the iron collar around his neck, and dragged him out of Lucrezia's arms. She held her dagger up to his eyes, turning it slowly until he focused on it.  
  
"Time to dig," she whispered into his ear.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Relena clutched her side as she ran following her sister. Every breath was an effort, every foot fall caused the stitch in her side to bite even deeper. But she would not stop to rest, she would not pause, not when Quatre's life was at stake. Hilde glanced back at her, her face flushed with effort, and gave her an encouraging smile before turning her attention back to the cat that ran in front of them. Even Hilde was having difficulty with the pace that Pooh-oh was setting, and she was the most energetic person Relena knew.  
  
A shadow fell across Relena, and she glanced up to see Zero swooping down towards her, his blue eyes startling against his brown and white plumage. She slowed and raised her arm encased in her cloak for the raptor to land upon. His weight made her stumble, her arm lowering sharply which caused Wing to flap his wings to keep his balance. She murmured an apology, almost incoherent because of her breathlessness.  
  
"We are there," Zero said quietly, turning his feathered head and gazing forward. The cat had also halted, and Hilde was on her knees beside him, her fingers tangled in his coat as she tried to regain her breath. "Quatre's blood trail leads to just beyond those trees."  
  
Relena bit her lip and nodded, hurrying forward so that she was with her sister. Peering through the frosted white branches, she could see a large moated manor house, its drawbridge down and its gates unguarded.  
  
The cat sniffed. "Pie pant spell farts," he murmured.  
  
Hilde winced, then whispered to Relena.  
  
"I think. I hope. he said he can't smell guards," she said, grasping hold of Relena's hands. "Can that be true? Would that girl not have guards on her house?"  
  
Relena frowned, "I don't know, perhaps she does not fear being accosted. She seemed strong enough not to rely on others to protect her," an image of the huntress striding towards them with her arrow trained on Quatre came unbidden into her mind, and she shuddered a little. "We cannot hesitate, we must rescue friend Quatre!"  
  
She moved, walking forward in the direction of the drawbridge and Zero's talons tightened on her arm as if he protested her actions. But before she could step more than a few paces, an anguished scream cut through the still frosty air, freezing all four of them in their tracks. The sound made Relena's heart break, for she knew exactly who it was that was calling out in such agony.  
  
"Quatre!" she called out desperately, before running forward with Hilde on her heels.  
  
And the raptor and the cat had no choice but to follow.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dorothy stood looking down at her knife work, the bloody sliver of iron that had been in Quatre's shoulder now held between her thumb and her forefinger. She twirled it as she wondered how something so insignificant could cause so much damage. Glancing down at the fae, she frowned. He lay panting on the table top, his face glistening with sweat, his blue eyes only half open and glazed. His shoulder was a bloody mess. The iron sliver had been small and difficult to locate; Dorothy had had to do a lot of cutting before she managed to locate it.  
  
Flicking the shard into the fire, she turned to look at Lucrezia. The fae woman was staring at her new mate, her eyes pained and sorrowful, her mouth partially open.  
  
"Bind his shoulder," Dorothy instructed, "If you want him to live, that is." She crossed her arms as she watched Lucrezia move slowly towards the stricken fae, "Although now I know just how easy they are to hunt, and where to go to obtain them, it would be an easy matter to replace him with one more to your taste."  
  
Lucrezia had placed her hands against the wound in an effort to stop the blood flowing, careful not to allow her iron bands to touch his raw wound. Blood welled up and through her fingers, trailing down her wrist before dripping to the floor. Paired with Lucrezia's shocked pallor, it almost looked as if she had slit her wrists.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
Both Lucrezia and Dorothy looked around as the door to the room burst open. A girl tumbled in, her cloak half hanging off her shoulders, her blond hair tangled with what appeared to be bits of leaf and twig. Behind her was another girl, dark as the first was fair, her scarlet red cloak an echo of the blood that decorated the room.  
  
"You two..." Dorothy hissed, pulling out her dagger once again.  
  
She recognised them instantly, the two girls who were in the forest with the fleeing princes. The ones that had tried to interfere with her hunt earlier. The magical ones. And where they were, the princes would not be far behind.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as she had considered it, Dorothy saw the cat that was Prince Duo fly through the door, his claws scrabbling to find purchase on the highly polished wooden floor. He skidded, and came to an ungraceful halt just in front of the maids, his legs askew, his ears laid flat back on his head. He looked up at her and instantly he was back on all fours, his eyes narrowed and his tail poker straight. His mouth pulled back revealing sharp canines. And he growled.  
  
The raptor that was King Heero flew in through the door, landing on the fair maid's shoulder, taking in the scene that was before him. Dorothy smiled. Today was turning out to be more exciting than she had ever imagined it could be. Not only had she successfully hunted fae, she was soon to add a prince and a King to her tally. She held her knife ready as the fair girl moved closer.  
  
But the girl's attention was not on Dorothy at all. Rather, it was on the one who lay as if dead behind her.  
  
"Quatre!" she murmured again, running by Dorothy, almost upsetting the bird on her shoulder who glared a warning at Dorothy not to approach.  
  
Lucrezia was staring at the girl, recognition on her face, and her mouth pulled into a rare beautiful wide smile. Dorothy felt her heart stop at the expression. How many years had it been since Lucrezia had looked at her in that way? How many years had past since Lucrezia's eyes had lit up with love and life at the sight of her? Even when she had hunted a mate so that Lucrezia need not be lonely anymore, all she had been rewarded with were looks of pain and reproach.  
  
"Relena," Lucrezia breathed, "You have grown so beautiful!"  
  
Dorothy's eyes narrowed at the softly spoken words said so quietly that Relena did not hear them, so preoccupied she was with the injured one. But Dorothy heard, and she found her heart grow colder still at the love that was imbued in the words. Raising her dagger high, she approached Relena as she stroked Quatre's hair, her intention to kill the impudent girl that dared do place herself so high in Lucrezia's affections.  
  
The raptor saw her approach, and grated out a warning. The cat saw her approach and snarled, leaping for her with his claws unsheathed and eager for blood. But it was neither the car nor the bird that stopped her. Instead it was the dark insignificant maid, so small and frail that Dorothy had completely disregarded her. She darted forward, her hand outstretched and touched Dorothy lightly on the brow.  
  
"Sleep, huntress, sleep!" she murmured, her eyes narrowed but at the same time unfocused and soft, "I give you sleep so that you harm not the innocent and the pure. Sleep and awake when the sun shines again!"  
  
Dorothy had half turned towards the dark maid as she whispered her incantation, her forehead tingling hot, yet cold at the same time. With all her soul she wanted to raise her knife against the one who had dared to touch her, but found instead that it slipped through her fingers and seemed to fall in slow motion to the floor. Darkness swam around her, pulling her down into its inky depths, and all thoughts of revenge, all thoughts of hurt, all thoughts of loneliness fell away.  
  
And she gave herself up to the dark.  
  
* * * * Relena did not notice as her sister touched Dorothy on the brow, and she did not notice when Dorothy fell to the floor in a deep sleep. She was too preoccupied with Quatre to notice anything or anyone else. He tried to smile at her reassuringly, but she saw his pale lips, his cloudy eyes and the sweat that glistened on his skin. And she knew instinctively that he was dying.  
  
The willowy woman who was trying to staunch the wound seemed to know too. She gazed up at Relena, her eyes tortured and unhappy, her head bowed down by the weight of the iron collar she wore around her neck; the very twin to the one that Quatre now wore. It was then that Relena realised that the woman was of the same race as Quatre; a fae, immortal and proud. And there was something oddly familiar about this woman that made Relena catch her breath.  
  
"How is he?" Hilde asked quietly, standing beside Relena, gazing down at Quatre.  
  
Relena shook her head, her throat too tight to speak of what she feared most; that they had arrived too late to save Quatre. Tears welled up in her eyes as she trailed her fingers down the side of Quatre's face, down to the wound that bloomed blood so freely. Her fingers paused there, hovering just above the wound, her brow pulling into a small puzzled frown. She almost felt that if she wished hard enough she would be able to reverse the damage.  
  
"No, you must not!" the captive woman suddenly spoke, "He is fae and immortal, your gift is for humans only!"  
  
Relena heard her, but the words meant nothing. All she could think of was the wish that Quatre was well. Her fingers began to burn, but still she held them out over his wound, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation that flowed through them.  
  
"Hilde! Stop her," the dark fae cried out again, "Heero! She may do herself mortal harm!"  
  
The raptor turned his head sharply to look at the captive woman, his blue eyes dilating in shock as she addressed him. He blinked, looking to the brindle cat that sat crouched beside the fallen huntress and recognition suddenly flooded his eyes.  
  
"Duo," he murmured, before turning his attention back to the girl who he had promised to protect. "Relena!" he cried in warning, as he saw her eyes glaze with unbidden power.  
  
But it was too late. Words slipped from Relena's mouth, an incantation of healing that she felt that she had known forever but never heard before, spoken low and incoherently. Her hair lifted and floated through the air as power flowed around her and through her, and her fingers glowed. And then, amazingly, Quatre's wound began to heal. The blood ceased to flow, the wound became less deep as the muscles and tendons began to knit themselves back together. His pale beautiful skin stretched to hide the hurt that had been done, and then all that remained to show that he had ever been injured was the blood that stained the table.  
  
The power ebbed from Relena, her hair slowly falling around her shoulders as she closed her eyes in weariness. Zero, sensing her weakness, spread his wings and relieved her shoulder of his weight. He called out to her as he saw her knees start to bend, his voice full of frustration that he could not catch her as she fell.  
  
But before she crumpled to the floor, another caught her. Relena wearily opened her eyes to see Quatre gazing down at her as he cradled her to his chest. His wide blue eyes were blessedly pain free, and his mouth pulled into a calm smile.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured, touching his lips to her forehead, "You risked much to heal me, though you did not know it. You must promise me never to heal a fae again; our life energies far overwhelm those of mortals. Your gift is for humans only."  
  
Relena smiled, too tired to do anything more than nod at her guardian's words. Her smile broadened as Hilde flung her arms around the both of them, laughing in delight that both were relatively safe and sound. Zero, landing beside Quatre on the table, edged closer to the weary girl, his eyes both concerned and frustrated. Relena lifted a hand to gently stroke the raptor's feathers, trying to soothe the beast and reassure him that she was fine. Quatre, too, looked at him closely noting the glare that the raptor gave him as he tightened his hold of his charge.  
  
"Your spell is unwinding," he observed calmly.  
  
"The caster is weakened, the spell breaks gradually," the fae woman at his side said softly, looking at the bird and cat with love in her eyes. "The speaking of your true name was enough to sever a few more threads, though it cannot be fully undone until such time as the one who cast it revokes it, or dies."  
  
The raptor turned his head to regard her closely.  
  
"I feel I know you," he said shifting closer to Relena, as her hand dropped to her side and her eyes began to close from exhaustion. "Who are you?"  
  
"She is the one most precious to our race," Quatre replied, "She who cared so much for human's that she refused to abandon them when magic was lost to their kind. She who sung into every newborn babe's ear giving them the gift of hope and love. She who is our Queen, of the First House of Fae, Lady Lucrezia Noin, beloved of King Millardo Peacecraft."  
  
Four pairs of eyes swung to regard Lucrezia, as she stood in her rags and her chains, her eyes sorrowful. She lifted her iron bound hands in entreaty.  
  
"Will you set me free?"  
  
Duo bounded forward, sniffing the bands, before turning and running back to Dorothy. The huntress lay on the floor where she had fallen, deeply asleep, her chest rising and lowering rhythmically, her fair hair spread about her in startling contrast to the mahogany floor. Duo growled once, then started to push aside her jacket with his paws, and nuzzling the material with his nose.  
  
Hilde gave a little cry outrage, and approached him with her fists clenched, ready in inflict damage on the molesting cat. Duo, hearing her approach, lifted his eyes and flattened his ears, but did not stop pushing his way through Dorothy's clothes.  
  
"Pee! Pee!" he said nervously as Hilde came within striking distance, then pulled his head up, his feline mouth pulled into a jaunty grin. Hooked around one of his lower canines was an iron key.  
  
Hilde frowned, and unclenched her hands as Duo padded up to her and rubbed his head against her legs. Crouching down, she removed the key from his mouth and gave him a little scratch behind his ear as a reward before turning back to Lucrezia. Duo gave a loud purr of contentment, then bounded after her, snaking his way around her legs in happiness.  
  
With trembling fingers, Hilde slotted the key into the lock that held the iron band around Lucrezia's neck. She grimaced as the key refused to turn at first; the lock had been closed for many years and did not wish to release its prize. But then with a creak, it turned and the band opened allowing Lucrezia to reach up pull it off and cast it onto the ground.  
  
Hilde almost started crying at the welts and bruises that adorned Lucrezia's skin, but the fae Queen stood tall and radiant as Hilde took the rest of her bands off. When she had finished, Lucrezia smiled her thanks and reached down to give the human girl a kiss on her cheek, before turning and twirling, lifting her hands to the sky in happiness at her unexpected freedom.  
  
And then, suddenly, she fell to her knees, her head lowered in homage. Quatre, freed from his bonds swiftly placed Relena upon the table, before he too fell to his knees. Heero's wings flapped in irritation, his eyes darting around the room in anticipation of something approaching, something old and more powerful than imagination. Duo's hackles rose, and he stood protectively in front of Hilde, who looked on in surprise and barely contained anticipation. Relena's sleepy eyes widened sensing the approach of a power, angry and vengeful.  
  
Before all of them, the air shimmered and spun, at its centre a bright white sparkle that expanded swiftly, flooding the room with clear pure light. Eyes blinked rapidly as the light faded, and perceived in the centre of the room two figures. One was the human woman they had last seen in the forest before Quatre and Trowa were attacked. She was hunched over looking pale and sick her hair coming free from the plaits that restrained it. The other stood tall and proud, his silver blond hair falling around his shoulders like moonlight, his face stern and his blue eyes angry. In his hand he held a sword and he stood as one ready to smite down his enemies.  
  
Lucrezia looked up at the warrior in front of her, her mouth curling into a smile, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness.  
  
"My love, my King," she whispered.  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

__

Author's Note: We live!!! Surprised, ne? Well, it seems out collective muses packed up and went on vacation without telling us but we're back with what we hope are the last two chapters of our story. With the long wait between updates, I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this but right now I think our goal is to simply finish this fic for OUR peace of mind. So we will continue on until the end! *salutes* Without further ado, the next installment.

****

Chapter Fifteen

(First Part by Iris Anthe)

(Second Part by Goldberry)

Hilde's gift of sleep was more than just a cessation of

wakefulness. With it came the healing of sweet and

loving dreams. As Dorothy slept, she relived all the

beautiful hours of her earliest days in which Lucrezia

held her and sang to her and showed her the wonders of

the natural world around her. She was bathed in the

light of an unending afternoon, heavy with fragrant

breezes and drowsy stories told in a foreign tongue that

seemed to translate directly into pictures in her mind.

She saw eternal spring and a beautiful clearing with two

thrones made of a silvery metal which looked as though

they had grown into the interwoven shapes they held

rather than having ever been made.

She saw a man, or what seemed to be a man but could not

possibly be. He was tall and fair and the regal arch of

his neck as he lifted a crown set with an opal so vibrant

and large that it seemed sparked with life itself. And

she knew that somehow this man was King of all the Fae,

and in truth no man at all. And he searched, endlessly

wearing the opal crown, for someone he loved and could

not find, until finally she saw him take off the crown

and it disappeared into the wind between his shining

hands. What replaced it was a silver mask, fashioned as

the sleek head of a raptor. Somehow she felt the

terrible coldness of winter as he placed the mask upon

his head and forever shut out the spring that continued

around him.

These were the songs that Dorothy had listened to as no

more than a babe, swaying in the willowy arms of her

lifelong slave, Lucrezia. These were the dreams she

lived, one after another, endless images, the continuous

music of Lucrezia's liquid voice. These were the truths

she had forbidden herself from understanding since the

day her father died.

***

The Lord of the Fourth House of Fae, kept his eyes

averted during the uncharacteristically physical reunion

of his high king and queen. Having never found a true

mate in all his eternal years, Quatre found himself still

too raw from his recent ordeal to bear witness to such

ardor, particularly since he found it difficult to filter

the emotions flicking out from the long parted couple in

fingers of searing fire. Truly these two were amongst

the most powerful of his kind. A lesser fae would have

been prostrate upon the floor, and not simply out of respect.

The human woman, Dorothy, the huntress who had been a

source of such grief gave a soft sigh from where she lay

sleeping on the ground. That small sound suddenly caused

a palpable change; menace filled the room. Quatre looked

up to see his lord king unsheathe his great lightning sword and point

it at the helpless human.

With speed to match thought, Queen Lucrezia moved between

the human and the blade, a look of grief upon her face.

With the eloquence of one forced to speak only with her

eyes for over fifteen years, Lucrezia pleaded to her king

to spare the young woman's life.

"Lucrezia, how could you?" came Zech's response. Quatre

could see that the bloody oath that his lord had made

when he donned the mask of the warrior king compelled him

to kill this human for all the wrong done to Queen

Lucrezia and his people. The queen, however, could not

find words, nor it seemed could she allow her husband and

lord to mete justice upon her tormentor.

"You have always been too soft with humans. Look at what

it has brought upon us all. This girl is

an abomination, and I will kill her. I would eradicate

humanity itself if I could, but they breed so profusely."

The enchanted animals ruffled themselves,

obviously readying for a fight to protect the Rose

Maidens. Quatre knew this was going wrong, but he simply

could not figure a way to make either his king or his

queen budge. They were each in their own way two of the

most stubborn creatures in creation.

The queen's voice was nothing more than a whisper that

each occupant of the little room strained to hear as it

blended so intimately with the muffled sounds of winter's

movement on the other side of the windows. "Zechs.

Husband. My King … you are wrong. The human race is no

more and no less evil than we. Have you forgotten

already the war in which you first donned the warrior's

mask? Was it not our own kind, kin of our fathers who

betrayed us so long ago? Was it not those wars that

diminished our numbers so? The humans are blameless for

our small nation, for once we filled this land as the

stars fill the backbone of night. Long before the first

human child cried out for its mother's skin, we had

already brought evil into the world. This human child

has done wrong upon me, but she was taught to do so by

her father. There was a time before the iron was placed

upon me that she loved me."

The queen paused. Quatre shivered in memory of the iron

around his throat, and wondered whether his queen could

still be sane after enduring that torture for so long.

She held her eyes shut and he thought perhaps that she

might stay inanimate and mute for eternity in a pose of

supplication. But her voice sounded, rasping, once

again.

"And I loved her, Milliardo. If I had been stronger,

perhaps I could have raised her better even under the

sway of her wretched father. I loved her as I would have

loved our child had it survived. Please do not kill the

only vessel my love has had in all these dark years."

There was a moment of silence so pure that not even the winter birds outside the mansion dared interrupt the tension between the Faerie King and Queen. The human woman that had appeared with Zechs gripped her disarrayed braids tightly, knuckles white in the presence of such great beings. Strangely though, her wide blue eyes watched Zechs without fear. Instead, she seemed to be almost in awe of him, as if she had seen within him something that had banished what might have been terror and changed it into a mix of instant loyalty and admiration. Quatre wondered at seeing it in her, a mortal, but was kept from studying the woman further as his King finally spoke, his deep voice vibrating with long-hidden sorrow and grief.

"Our child."

Quatre felt his own eyes prickle as Zech's eyes reflected a pain the King had not expressed aloud in years. Not one lament had ever been sung for the lost heir, each faerie holding a secret hope in their hearts that the Queen and her child had somehow survived together. Without the knowledge of the Heart though, their wishes could never be confirmed and Zechs had refused to wear the crown and know for certain. He, too, had wanted to hope. 

Tentatively, Lu reached out a trembling hand to her husband, tears dripping down her smooth cheeks as her fingertips brushed Zech's face, her palm cupping his cheek. There was a moment of stillness before the King finally lifted his free hand to cover hers against him, a shared sadness passing between them. A few feet away, Hilde sniffed and hugged the big cat at her feet for comfort. 

Zechs took a breath. "Are you certain of this?" He pointed Epyon at the oblivious huntress on the floor. "It is because of her and her line that… our child… did not survive. I have learned that some mortals are not as evil as I once thought, but their souls shall always be easily corruptible." He glanced down at Dorothy, completely drained. "To let her go free… might require more mercy than I have to give."

"She shall not go unpunished, my king." Lucrezia said quietly. "What she has done she will pay for but neither you nor I will be the toll keeper. Fate will decide for the both of us. Until then, there are other things that require our attention." Dropping her hand from her husband's face, the Faerie Queen turned to regard Hilde and Relena and her face shone with shed tears and inner joy. 

"Hilde, Relena," she said, and the sound of their names made both girls straighten, an invisible thread connecting them. "You have both grown so much. I cannot express how beautiful you have become, inside and out." Lucrezia's eyes fell on Relena who still lay cradled in the loose circle of Quatre's arms. "You have not wasted my gifts, and for that alone you are special among mortals. As the King has proclaimed, there is indeed those among humans who cherish love and light and laughter." The Queen laughed lightly then and held out her hands, one to Hilde and one to Relena. The girls exchanged glances before laying their trembling hands into the Queen's own, allowing her to pull them closer, a warmth spreading through them at her touch. 

Lucrezia's gaze remained on them even as her words reached other ears. "Quatre, will you gather the boys? Theirs is a story soon to be finished."

Quatre bowed. "Yes, my queen." 

"And Sally, child of Yulian." The woman who had appeared with the King raised her head, eyes shining. The Faerie Queen inclined her body to the mortal woman. "The heavens will surely reward you for what you have done today, but for now, I wish for you to remain with me a little while longer."

Sally bowed her head. "As you wish, my queen."

Still holding on to the girls' hands, Lucrezia looked up at her husband, face aglow. "May we leave here, my husband? I find I wish to feel the wind on my face once again." 

Zech's expression cleared and he lifted Epyon. For a moment, Quatre had the suddenly feeling that his king wished more than anything to destroy the place where they now stood, but something in his queen's eyes must have stopped him for he smiled ruefully. 

"As you wish."

In a glittering whirl of power, everyone in the room was suddenly caught up in the strength of the Faerie King. 

Everyone, including Dorothy.

TBC… 


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note from kmf

I really do need to apologise to all who have been waiting this chapter. I had to take a break from writing for a long time due to the ill health of my middle son. He unfortunately has a serious heart condition, and after behaving itself for some years, it decided to act up last year. The uncertainty about his long term health made me lose any desire to write, and its taken a good long time to find my muse again. But now we have a long term prognosis for him and, whilst its not wonderful news, it gives me an idea of what to expect over the coming years and that kind of makes it easier ;)

**The Maids of Silva  
**

By Happily Ever After (Goldberry, Iris Anthe and kmf)

Chapter Sixteen, by kmf (aka The very lazy writer...)

J sat down heavily, leaning his back against one of the trees that he hated so much. With the loss of a good section of his beard it was difficult to keep himself hidden from the wood. What had once taken a mere thought to make it so now took an enormous amount of concentration. Not for the first time did he curse the fair-haired lass who had clipped his beard.

Pulling out a silken handkerchief, he rubbed the sweat from his face. His effort was worth it though. He had managed to come a decent distance into the wood, cloaking his presence from the half knowing trees, careful to hide himself least they whisper to the Fae of his hunt. And he was close to finding what he needed - so close that he could almost taste it; the secret portal that opened to the hidden world of Fae.

Its location would soon be his and he would step through, take the Heart and be all-powerful. Then he would have his revenge against the Fae who arrogantly ignored his noble race, against the human usurper who thought he controlled J's every movement for the price of a paltry few gold coins, and, most of all, against the girl who dared to cut away his beard.

Oh yes, she would pay dearly for her criminal act.

J began to chuckle as he imagined all the things that he would do to her. Thoughts of her struggling and whimpering made his concentration waver slightly and he froze as he felt the tree he leaned against shift and stiffen. Cursing slightly, he pushed all thoughts of revenge deep into his mind and cloaked himself again.

"Nothing but leaves here," he chanted and he got to his feet. "Nothing but leaves, and wind. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to grab with your nasty branches and twiggy fingers. _Nothing_ _but leaves_."

The tree calmed again and sunk into its dreamless sleep and Dr J breathed a sigh of relief. Once he had the heart of the Fae, he would visit these trees again. He wouldn't be cloaked then. No, he would allow them to see him in all his dwarfish magnificence. And he would introduce them to the wonderful magic of fire.

His lips twitched into a cruel grin as he imagined their collective screams. Maybe he would allow that girl to watch too, as she was so fond of the wood. And then he would break her in the ashes of their death.

His grin slipped as he sensed the wood stiffen again, but this time it was not in concern or fear. This time it was in delight. J sniffed the wind and felt the sparse hair on his head rise in fright.

It was Him. He was coming. He was coming with Her. And the wood sung with expectation and delight.

J crouched down, curled up on himself in horror and hatred. How was it that the King of all Fae had left his realm where he had been a virtual recluse? How was it that he had regained his queen, the Fae hag J had gone to such pains to hide in an effort to make Millardo despair?

His hands clawed into the dirt of the forest floor crushing a layer of mulch and worms in his anger. Why was it they were returning to their realm when he was so close to obtaining all he had desired for more years than he could count? Frowning, J spread his fingers wide allowing the leaves and worm paste to drop to the ground. It would not happen now, not when he was so close. He would not allow it to happen.

Digging deeper into his magical reserves than he had ever done before, he stood and raised his arms high above him. Chanting, he ignored the trees suddenly alerted to his presence that dipped down towards him trying to whip him with their branches. They were old trees, their trunks stiff with age and they could do no more than scream out a warning to the approaching Fae.

But even that was too late.

With a final grimace, J threw his power up and away. It impacted against the spell that cacooned and transported the Fae King, his lady wife and others. J watched in satisfaction as he saw the Fae's spell fracture and shatter. His satisfaction turned into delight as he watched the blond human who had crippled him tumble to the forest floor not 5 yards away from him and lie stunned and still, her breath coming in rapid pants, her eyes open but unseeing.

Oh yes, things were looking up indeed.

And then, things began to look incredibly bad. The tree nearest to him cracked and groaned in its effort to hit him, its trunk shattering in its wrath. J leaped back, but not fast enough, and he felt his body jerk to the ground, chin first, as his trailing beard was trapped under the fallen wood.

"Oh, shit," J mumbled as he tried to pull his precious beard free, "Not again!"

Zechs sensed the approaching spell, a fiery ball of dwarfish hate and greed. But so wrapped up in his relief and happiness for his recovered queen he did not sense it soon enough. He only had time to wrap his protection and love around his mate, pulling her tight to his breast and hold the weakened Quatre close before the spell stuck.

The humans he did not care about, nor could he spare energy for. His priority was to return his wife to her home, to heal her body of the scars of her bondage and servitude, to love her, cherish her, and protect her. As the dwarf's spell stuck, he allowed the humans to fly away, scattered on the wind, ignoring Lucrezia's horrified gasp and Quatre's struggle to envelope the mortals with a spell of protection.

Shielding the portal to the fairy realm from spying eyes, whether they be human or dwarfish, he flew through to his own true world breathing deeply clean pure air. He relished how the earth, the trees, and all living things within his land sang with welcoming joy and love for their returned queen. He allowed his transporting spell to disperse, and watched with detachment as the cacooning filaments of the spell broke away and dispersed in twinkling motes of light.

Turning to his queen he felt sudden unease as he saw her looking up at him, her eyes pools of worry.

"What have you done?" she asked, her voice low and full of emotion. She pushed away from the shielding arms of her husband and stood straighter as the magical air of her true realm strengthened her.

Zechs frowned slightly at her expression. They had been apart for more years than he cared to remember and their reunion should have been sweet. But already her concern and love for humans was pushing them apart. Ignoring her stiffness, he pulled her into his arms again, entwining his fingers into her cropped hair.

"I have returned you to your home," he said quietly, allowing his lips to touch the softness of her hair, "I have brought you to the place you should never have strayed from."

"But what of the girls?" Lucrezia's voice was soft, scarcely a murmur and hard to hear above the greetings of the Fae who gathered around them to welcome back their lost queen. "What of Relena and Hilde? What of...Dorothy?"

A deep rage flowed through Zech's veins as he thought of the human woman who had kept his heart chained in iron for so long. The desire for revenge was strong and part of him hoped that the spell had killed the thrice-hated Dorothy.

"Lord..."

Zech's contemplation was interrupted and he looked down to see Quatre kneeling before him, his golden head bowed in a posture of open subservience.

"Not all humans suffer from hearts twisted by greed," Quatre said, "Amongst those women transported, only one was guilty of crimes against the Fae. One other helped you find your queen, and two were innocent, pure and good. The raptor and the cat are victims too of dwarf's magic. I would ask that I be allowed to return to the world of men to be ensure that no harm befalls the innocent."

"Yes, Millardo, let us go back to be sure that they are alright!" Lucrezia sunk to he knees so suddenly that Zechs could not hold her up.

A hush fell over the gathered Fae as they listened to Lucrezia's words, an unspoken horror flowing through the throng at the thought that they might lose her yet again.

Zechs frowned and bent to draw her back to her feet.

"No," he said firmly, "Never again will I let you tread the path into the human world. If you were to be lost to me again I could not bare it," ignoring her sharp intake of breath, he went on in a louder voice addressing the gathered Fae, "From this moment on let none pass over to the mortal plane. Our time is ended there, let them forget our world of magic once and for all."

He gazed down into the upturned face of his wife and felt his heart stop as he watched a single tear slip down her pale cheek. He knew that he was imprisoning her, shutting her away from the world of mortals that she so adored, but he knew no other way of keeping her safe from hurt. And it had been no lie that he could not survive losing her again. He had already trodden the path of near madness - being forced to walk it again would kill him, or worse.

"Our time there has ended," he repeated, bending his lips to her cheek, kissing away the tears and silently asking her to understand and accept what he had decreed.

"The Heart," Quatre murmured, still knelt before his King, flanked by Trowa and Catherine, one watching him impassively and one with adoration and fear in her eyes. "Seek them with the Heart, put your Queen's worry for their safety at rest."

Zechs frowned once again at the Prince of the Fourth House's audacity. It had been years since he had touched the sacred jewel afraid of what it would tell him and afraid of what his shattered mind would do to the most sacred possession of the Fae. But, his madness had passed. His Queen was in his arms once more and if he used the Heart to scry the world it would but her mind at rest, she would stop fighting against the welcome of her homeland and she would rest and heal.

He nodded once and turned slightly, lifting one arm to the sky, his fingers outstretched. The other arm he kept firmly around his wife feeling that if he let go of her for even a second she might slip away from him and be lost once more. Turning his eyes to his uplifted hand, he allowed the summoning magic to spill from his fingertips, calling the sacred jewel to him.

Warmth surrounded his fingers as the jewel heeded his call. He could hear it sing to him as mist spun around his hand and felt the joy that was the stone imbued him. Eyes lifted he felt rather than saw all his people sink to their knees, heads bowed in reverence, as the jewel coalesced in a near blinding flash of light. Zechs closed his eyes against the glare and allowed the warmth of the heart to flood down his arm and encircle him and his wife.

He lowered his hand and gazed at the jewel that was held in his hand. It shimmered, flecks of light dancing within it, rainbow hued and bright. He felt it's concern, love and joy flood through him, and heard it whisper his name. His true name. The name he had almost forgotten in his time of solitude and despair.

...._Millardo...._

Fingers tightening around the jewel, he bowed his head and brought it up to his brow. Directing his thoughts to it he first sought forgiveness for forsaking the Heart for so long. The joyful song of the Heart increased, spinning a dance around him driving all thoughts of regret and sorrow from his heart. They were one again, that was all that mattered the Heart told him.

Lucrezia's fingers tightened around his and Millardo nodded slightly, pushing his awareness beyond the boundary of his own lands into the enchanted woods where is own realm hid. Mortal heartbeats raced in his ears, and one that was much older. Counting he knew that all were alive and that there were yet more mortals pushing passed the boundary of the wood.

An old rage resurfaced at the thought of mortals crawling their way through such sacred trees, walking on what should be hallowed ground. The Heart's song changed subtly and he could feel it soothing him, calming him and reminding him that all was well. Breathing deeply, Millardo pushed his consciousness further into the stone.

The woman, the distant child of the mortal that has first caught Lucrezia's attention was wandering, her clothes crumpled, her hair coming free from the twists that had bound it. A little further on Millardo could see her mate hunting for non-existent trails, muttering about how he was going to teach his woman the meaning of obedience when he found her. With a little smile, he pushed the two in the right direction to find each other sending them thoughts of gratitude for the gift that the woman had given him. Both hesitated for a moment, brows furrowed with confusion at the overwhelming desire to suddenly go in a particular direction. But both heeded his command and Millardo knew they would find each other.

In another direction he found the dark haired girl wandering dazed and alone, blood on her brow where she had struck her head. Before Millardo could seek another mortal to aid her, the spell bound cat found her, locating her by sniffing the scent of her blood on the wind. The girl sank to her knees as the cat bounded up to her, allowing the animal man to nuzzle her and lick the trail of blood that wound its way down her cheek. The raptor was close on the cat's heels, the two linked by a strong bond of brotherhood and magic.

Millardo heard the dark girl question the whereabouts of her sister, and he allowed his mind to float away from the trio in search of the girl. He found her disturbingly close to the portal to his own world. She was shakily standing, looking dazed and uncertain of her whereabouts. Concern furrowed her brow, and she started walking closer to the portal. Following her, Millardo saw what captured her attention.

A tree, old and wise, had fallen. Its trunk had shattered and it had toppled over pinning a creature to the forest ground. The tree cried out in pain and warning to the girl who approached, asking her to stay away, telling her to flee. But the human woman could not or would not hear. She was intent on the creature the tree had sacrificed itself to trap.

The dwarf. The one responsible for restraining his queen, the one responsible for twisting human lives, the one responsible for the spell that had nearly torn Lucrezia from his side again.

The Heart sung out a warning telling that death was on the mind of the dwarf, and Millardo heeded it sending a sharp warning to the dark maiden that wandered nearby. Satisfied by her sudden horrified expression that the girl had heeded him, Millardo began to withdraw from the stone.

It was then he heard it.

The slow heartbeat of a mortal asleep. Following the sound he found her; the woman that was the cause of all his years of misery. Again the anger rose within him, but this time he wasn't so easily placated by the heart he held against his brow. The desire to rid the world of her poisonous presence was too much for the stone. Its reassuring song faded to a soft buzz, softened by the roar of his own blood calling for her death.

The woman sensed her impeding doom. Her brow furrowed in her deep magical sleep, her sense of self-preservation fighting against the spell that bound her. Her head slowly moved from side to side in a gesture of denial and her limbs twitched as if she tried to run. A grin spread across Zech's lips as he wound his presence around her, squeezing her soul slowly and resolutely.

But then, soft cool fingers touched his own and he felt a soft, warm, long missed presence weave itself around him. Lucrezia said nothing. But still she asked silently to let the woman live.

For anyone else, he would have refused. For anyone else, he would have ignored the plea and crushed the woman's heart by sheer will alone. But he could not deny his love. Groaning slightly, he pushed the hate away, and pulled his spirit from the mortal after sending her a final compulsion to leave and never come back. He allowed the hearts song once more to invade his soul and once more he was Millardo.

Opening his eyes, he reverently lowered the stone from his brow and lifted it to the air once more. Opening his fingers wide he gave thanks to the Heart then allowed the summoning magic to disperse. The Heart pulsed with one last burst of song and light, then faded from sight.

Fingers tingling still with the Hearts potent magic, Millardo lowered his hand and embraced his wife.

"It is done. Their hearts all beat, and they all still breathe. Thanks and warnings have been given. What happens to them now concerns us not," he stated firmly, both to his Queen and to the gathered Fae.

Lucrezia's eyes saddened at her King's statement, but to his relief and his joy she did not protest. Instead she melted into his embrace seeking comfort and support. He tightened his embrace and in a whirl of light melted them both away to their private chamber where he could comfort and love her and erase the memories of their lost years and their child.

It was over.

Relena felt dizzy and weak. She could see that the strange little man with the long beard was talking to her. His mouth opened and closed quickly, his eyes narrowed and his fingers clawed at the beard that was so firmly trapped under a fallen tree. But the ringing in her ears prevented her from making out was he was saying.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Since touching Quatre and wishing him well she felt as weak as a new-born baby, her limbs resisting even the simplest of commands to move. Added to the weakness was confusion. How did she come to be here in her beloved wood when she had been just moments before in a grand manor house? Where was Hilde? Where were the cat and raptor? Why was she all of a sudden alone?

Memories of being held in the warm, stern but benevolent presence being that was shattered by a bolt of hate suddenly flooded her. Her stomach twisted at the remembrance, and she sunk to her knees, head bowed, and retched until her stomach was quite empty. The sickness, although leaving her feeling weaker, cleared her head. When she once more looked at the little man she could make out the words he was saying.

"Ach! You humans really are disgusting!," he muttered, he little eyes blinking rapidly as he pulled at his beard.

"...sorry...", Relena mumbled, wiping her face with the edge of her cloak. She felt hot, yet cold at the same time, wanting to wrap herself in the heavy material and throw it off all at the same time.

"Ah!" the man's eyes narrowed as he gazed at her, "Got yer wits back, have you?" His mouth pulled into a small smile, and his voice taking on a wheedling tone, "Come help me young lass. I'm trapped and I need to be free so I can ..aid... you."

Relena nodded once and pushed herself up to her feet. She tottered a little as she was disorientated both by dizziness and a sudden overwhelming sense of fear. She wanted to run away, far away from the strange little man that was begging her help. He was dangerous, he was evil, and he would hurt her! Unconsciously she stepped back a couple of paces, clutching her cloak around her like a shield.

Instantly the little man's face crumbled.

"Och! Fer pities sake, help me!," he cried out, his little eyes gleaming with unshed tears, "I'm just a poor old man, alone and helpless! If you don't aid me I will surely die..." The tears spilled and ran down his wrinkled cheeks as he once again tugged on his beard.

Relena blinked. What on earth was she thinking? How could she abandon a helpless being simply because of a sudden irrational fear? Taking a deep breath she shook her head trying to dispel the last threads of terror from her heart, and walked slowly forward. The man gave a little cackle of what Relena assumed was relief and as soon as she was near enough grasped hold of her arm with his claw like hands.

"Oh, I will reward you well, lass!," he grinned, lips pulling back to show yellow aged teeth.

Relena nodded, and tried to smile back at the strange old man. She wished with all her heart that Hilde were here by her side to dispel the strange feeling of dread that kept dogging her. Glancing up at the sky she wondered too just where Zero was, missing the familiar weight of him sitting on her shoulder. Soon, she thought, they would all be together again. Soon they would be sitting with Uncle Peygan once more in front of the bright warm fire in their cottage. Soon all would be well.

Another short laugh from the old man claimed her wandering attention. Crouching down beside him, she tried to tease the beard out from under the heavy trunk. It was stuck fast, pulling, even gently, seemed to cause the old man a great deal of agony. With every little tug he would howl loudly in her ear, causing her head to throb in pain as well as dizziness.

Giving up on pulling the long grey hairs out, Relena attempted to push the log off the beard. Touching the trunk, she was surprised to feel the warmth of the wood course through her, dispelling some of her disorientation. Pushing hard, she found that she could not move it at all. It was a large log, heavy with sap and ebbing life. Glancing at the leaves of the fallen tree, Relena noted that they had just begun to wilt showing her that it had only recently been felled Why the tree had toppled puzzled her - the wood of the trunk looked healthy, no evidence could she see of rot.

A sudden thought that she was responsible for the death of this beautiful tree flooded her. Had it been felled by the strange magic that had apparently transported her from the manor? Sadness flowed through her and she bent to wrap her arms around the trunk, silently asking forgiveness.

"What are you doing?", the old man snapped at her, "My beard! My beard!"

Relena closed her eyes as she embraced the tree for one final moment. The old man was beginning to annoy her. Pushing her irritation away, she once again tried to pull the beard free of the wood. Again, the old man shrieked, cursing her, demanding to know why she was trying to pluck the hairs from his chin. Finally, she could take no more of his moans and groans and she reached down into the pocket of her dress and pulled forth her scissors.

The old man caught a glimpse of the flashing metal and pulled back in alarm, pulling the hairs of his beard taunt. Quickly, Relena cut through them and as the tension of the hairs were suddenly released he fell backward on to his bottom and stared down at his now much shorter beard.

Relena gave him an apologetic smile, but any words that were to accompany them stuck in her throat as the little old man howled in anger.

"You bitch! You cow! You stupid human whore! Look what you have done! Look what you have done to me!"

Relena slipped the scissors back into her pocket and stepped back from the old man who continued to rant at her, spittle flying from his lips in his irritation.

"...I'm sorry.." she tried to interrupt him, "You were in so much pain, it was the only way I could free you. It will grow back fast, I'm sure it will."

The old man's eyes narrowed. "Grow back fast you say?" he snarled, "You have cut away centuries of growth you stupid woman, and for that I will kill you!"

With unexpected speed the old man flung himself at Relena, wrapping his small gnarled fingers around her throat and squeezed. Relena, disorientated by all that had occurred to her in just a few short hours, had neither speed nor wits to evade his attack. All she could do was pull on his hands weakly and try with her last breaths of air to call for help.

Two names came to her lips unbidden. The first was Zero, her beloved companion who had watched over her safety so closely and who had been torn away from her side so savagely. The second was Quatre's name, her guardian who had always come to her side in dire need before. At the utterance of the second name, the old man hesitated. His grip relaxed slightly and Relena gasped in great gulps of air passed her bruised throat.

The old man looked about him hesitantly as if he expected the Fae to suddenly appear before him and let his hands slip away from the girl's throat. Relena stumbled back a few paces, her hands lifting to her neck as she coughed and attempted to control her breathing. The trees dipped down trying to catch the dwarf again, but J moved swiftly and caught the girl by the arm. Dragging her close he hissed at her.

"You have been forsaken by at Fae," he said quietly, keeping his eye on the trees that surrounded them, "See, you call for him but he wont come. He has his queen once more, he has no further need for a mortal girl."

Relena's fingers gingerly massaged her throat as she stared up at the dwarfs twisted face. Forsaken? Quatre would never forsake her. He always came to her when she called, even when the need was not great.

"He has tossed you aside! Why protect him anymore? Show me girl! Show me the way to the world of the Fae!"

J's fingers curled around her arm and squeezed until Relena cried out in pain, her mind calling out to her friend and her protector to save her from this strange little man.

"I don't know what you mean!" she whispered, trying to pull away from the old man's grip.

J stared into her eyes. A master in lies himself, he could easily tell when someone tried to deceive him. The girls large blue eyes stared up at him frightened and innocent. It was clear that she was telling him the truth, and he cursed in annoyance. Glancing around, his eyes narrowed as he considered.

"Was there anywhere...is there a place in this forest from which you are forbidden to go?"

Relena's eyes flickered away from his and looked over his shoulder. Following her glance, J observed an area where the trees grew close together, their boughs entwined and thick. Saplings crowded around their trunks like children around a mother and they grew straight, tall and healthy despite the lack of sunlight through the canopy of the older trees. J looked back at the girl, who was looking down at her feet with a look of guilt upon her face, and he grinned.

"Over there, is it lass?" he pulled her closer and concentrated. There was the stink of Fae magic all over the wood, but even his dull senses could see that it was concentrated on the thicket. He crowed in his pleasure. "Ah! I have found it! I have found it!"

At last his centuries old quest would be complete. He would have the heart and he would have revenge for all the indignities that he had been forced to suffer. Leaping towards the portal, he hissed in annoyance as the trees once again dipped down trying to lash him with their nasty twiggy fingers. He pulled the maiden close again and glared up at the trees and then began to proceed cautiously forward using the girl as a shield.

He could hear the wood cry out in frustration, unable to harm him without harming her. He listened to the wood urge the girl to run away, but he kept his grip on her arm firm and tight and he could sense her exhaustion easily. She had no strength to pull herself free from him. He had won! At last he would be master!

Further and further they went, until the wood was so close he had to push his way through dim thickets full of saplings crowding together trying to bar his way. He gritted his teeth against the stench of Fae that encircled him, concentrating only on inching his way through the portal, through to the reward that he had waited so long for.

And then he was through.. Bright light assailed him so suddenly that he that he lifted both hands to shield his eyes and so let the girl go. He felt the trees exhalation at the maiden's freedom, but he ignored it. It mattered not as he was through to the hidden realm. He stumbled blindly forward; one step, two steps, and then his third step found no support to hold him. Opening his eyes in sudden fright he found himself on the edge of a cliff, a great precipice that gapped in front of him eager to swallow him up.

He cursed in horror realising that he had been tricked. He had not found the portal, instead the trees had lead him to mortal peril. As his balanced on the edge, his arms windmilling in an attempt to regain his balance, he heard in his mind the hated calm voice of the Fae that had protected the two maids in the woods.

"The portal is shut to all who seek entry, be they innocent or be they evil. Fae will fade from the living memory of the mortal world."

J snarled at the smug calmness of the words. His anger gave him the additional strength he needed to regain his balance and he stood on the edge of the cliff, breathing heavily and clenching his fists.

"Hear me, Fae! You will open the portal or I will toss the girl over to her death!"

J glanced back at the Relena who stood only a few steps away, swaying from exhaustion. It would take no effort at all to drag her to the edge and shove her over. And even if it didn't gain him entry to the Fae world, it would give him a great deal of personal satisfaction.

But before he could even turn away from the edge, a cry of denial came from above. Twisting his neck sharply J saw the raptor king dart down out of the bright sky, his claws catching the wispy tangles of the dwarfs hair dragging him forward and over the cliff edge.

Screaming in his rage and frustration, J turned and reached back in an effort to catch the girl and bring her with him to his death, expending the last of his magic to drag her within arms reach. The raptor gave a harsh cry and spun in the air, swooping down in an effort to protect the maiden, but could not in time.

Instead, it was the trees that saved her. They wrapped her in their leafy boughs and pulled her away from the dwarfs seeking hand, gently passing her weary body between them away for the dangerous cliff.

And so J fell to his doom on his own, all the time screaming his hatred of the Fae, of the princes, and of maidens wielding large silver scissors. And his curses didn't stop even when he hit the ground and his heart stopped, instead they continued to echo against the cliff becoming softer and softer but never fading completely.

But the maiden and the raptor noticed none of this, for both were too preoccupied by what was happening to the bird. As soon as the last breath left the dwarf's lungs, the spell that bound the raptor began to fully unwind. Sensing the change, Zero swooped down to earth and landed beside the maiden who had been gently set down by the trees that had protected her.

Relena reached out to the raptor as he landed, but then hesitated as she saw him begin to change. Her eyes grew wide as motes of light swirled and encircled the bird, covering him in a wondrous brightness. His form changed, wings stretching, back arching until he seemed to explode in a snowstorm of feathers that swirled and floated on the wind hiding the raptor from Relena's sight.

Frightened for her companion, Relena cried out in alarm and reached out a hand feeling blindly through the drift of feathers, seeking the bird. But instead of warm feathers, her questing fingers found warm skin. As the feathers settled down around her, she saw that her hand had found the arm of a young man who crouched naked and panting before her, his dark head bowed, his face hidden. Startled, she made to pull away, but the man was too fast for her. He took her hand in his own and held it tightly as he slowly lifted his head.

It was the man, the mysterious beautiful man she had encountered in the snow on her quest for the missing cat and raptor. The man who had lifted her so gently when she had injured herself and had taken her to a place of healing. His startling blue eyes looked down into hers and his lips pulled into a half smile as he placed her hand over his heart.

"Relena.." he murmured.

Tbc

(soon, hopefully!)


	17. Chapter 17

_So, here we have it! The final chapter at long last. My apologies for the delay in this; real life has been rather nasty to me of late and writing has been a low priority. I would like to thank my co-writers for writing with me over the last couple of years. It has been an absolute pleasure working with Goldberry and Iris and I shall miss it. _

_I would like to also dedicate this final chapter to the memory of my husband Ian who was killed in a motorcycle accident on 25 April 2006. He never really understood my desire to write fan-fiction, but was very supportive and encouraged me to do what I enjoyed. I will miss him forever. Kmf._

The Maids of Silva

By Happily Ever After (Goldberry, Iris Anthe, kmf)

Chapter Seventeen, by kmf

Wufei was seriously annoyed. An expert in the art of tracking, he had been alarmed at his complete inability to track his wayward wife and her kidnapper through the forest. For hours he had hunted her, quartering the woods in an effort to find even a hint of her trail, but only small tracks of wildlife rewarded his efforts.

When he found Sally he was going to lecture her long and hard on the merits of being a good and obedient wife who remained at home where she belonged, preferably with at least half a dozen children to keep her occupied. Far too long had he let her have her freedom and just look at the situation it had placed them in.

Glancing around he frowned wondering just why he had decided to abandon his methodical search to strike out in this particular direction. The compulsion to do so had been overwhelming and completely unlike his usual practice. Perhaps his woman's impulsive nature was beginning to encroach on his normally stoic persona. Wufei couldn't help but grimace at that thought.

The sudden crack of a twig breaking bought him out of his musings and he crouched behind the cover of a thick tree trunk, his hand going to the hilt of the blade he carried at his side. With instinctive warrior calm he peered into the dappled shade of the forest searching for the creature that had broken the silence.

And then he saw her.

She was pale and worn. A long scratch adorned her cheek; blood long since dried had trickled from it to stain the neckline of her dress. Her hair was half unbound from the neat braids that usually restrained it. Her hands were dirty and muddy prints on her skirt gave evidence of many falls as she had negotiated the woods.

Wufei had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He shifted silently, stepping out from his hiding place as she approached and Sally gave a startled squeak as he suddenly appeared before her. They stood staring at each other for a time, seconds merging into minutes, each drinking in the image of the other. Sally broke the spell first by throwing herself into the arms of her husband.

Wufei held her tight, fingers threading through her messy hair ignoring the twigs and moss that had somehow managed to get entangled there. He breathed in her scent, silently thanking his Gods that she was safe and back with him once more. He felt her sob in his arms and tightened his grip, physically conveying the fact that she was safe, that he would never again let her out of his sight and that she would certainly never be allowed to do anything so foolish as gallivant off on rescue missions again.

"Home, woman," he finally stated, his embrace continuing. And he smiled as he felt her head nod as it rested on his shoulder.

> >

Dorothy woke suddenly, adrenalin leaping through her chest causing her to come to her feet in a defensive crouch even before she had fully opened her eyes. She peered around, her empty fingers clenching and unclenching as the woods about her seemed to lean inwards with palatable menace, their gnarled trunks leaning over her as if they desired to crush her.

She gasped at her overwhelming desire, her need, to run away from the aged trees that surrounded her. The muscles in her legs contracted, her feet shifting in readiness to dash away without her conscious thought.

Panting, she looked around trying to make sense of where she was and what had happened. She had been ready to strike the fair haired maid Relena for daring to take the affection of Lucrezia from her. But that had been in her Manor. Just how she had come to be in the middle of a wood, her hand bereft of the dagger she had once gripped?

Again, adrenalin spiked, flooding her limbs with the need to run, but she as a Catalonia and she would rid herself of this illogical emotional fear. It was in her blood to be fierce and strong. Not some silly weak milk-sop maid was she! She had backbone, damn it, and she would prevail!

The wood seemed to be amused by her silent declaration and pressed ever closer, whispering back that she was as weak-willed as her father had been, and his father before. It would crush her and defeat her if she did not flee.

Dorothy shuddered and growled, sweat forming on her brow.

"Well, well," came a drawling voice and Dorothy stiffened as Trieze stepped out from the dappled shade of a nearby tree, his appearance, as always, perfect. "I looked for you at the Manor, dear cousin. Imagine my surprise to find it destitute of both its Mistress and its servants."

He walked closer, holding the red rose she had plucked from the cottage to his nose, inhaling the scent. Behind him Une emerged, Trieze's constant shadow. Her eyes were as bright and wicked as Dorothy's were dull.

"My Lord, I warned you of a plot," Une said, her lips pulled into a cruel smile, "and here is the Lady central to it alone, unarmed and surrounded by signs of the two princes."

Trieze said nothing but continued to stare at Dorothy who looked as she had never done before; nervous and frightened.

"What ails you, cousin?" he asked gently as he lowered the rose, twirling it in his fingers.

Dorothy could not answer; instead she looked around herself furtively trying to see just what was triggering her instinct to flee. She clenched her fists and tried not to sob out loud as the woods pressed ever closer. Trieze approached her cautiously now, the rose held gently between his fingers, his sword arm poised above the hilt of his dagger. he asked in such a gentle voice that Une scowled with hatred and ill intent at Dorothy. But those ill feelings paled into insignificance against the loathing broadcast by the wood.

And then Dorothy cracked and fractured and fell apart. With a shriek of fear that she could not keep swallowed a moment more she leapt up and pushed Treize away and ran, shrill sounds of madness bleeding from her lips. As she ran, her long hair flew behind her and was snagged by twigs and branches, but she did not pause. Instead, she allowed the stray locks to be yanked and pulled from her head, the pain of this vastly less than the pain that the woods would cause her if she stayed just one moment more.

Trieze got gracefully to his feet, his hand absently brushing down his now not so pristine breeches, and he watched his cousin flee into the gloom of the forest, her wail echoing off the trees long after she had disappeared from view. Une was tense beside him looking poised to give chase, but Trieze laid a hand on her arm to restrain her.

He glanced down at the rose he still held in his other hand and saw that it had been crushed by his fall, the stem was broken and whatever magicks that had kept it fresh had left it; its petals had turned brittle and were crumbling away. Treize wrinkled his nose in disgust and dropped it.

"A pity," he said before turning on his heel to walk deeper into the forest.

Une looked from the fallen flower to the trail left by Dorothy and knew not to which he referred.

> >

Hilde tried to keep pace with Zero but he had soon become lost in the deep green canopy of the woods. The best she could do was to keep following in the general direction in which the bird had flown and hope that she would reach Relena before anything happened to harm her.

The sudden dread that had squeezed Hilde's heart only minutes ago had evaporated as fast as it had started but Hilde knew without a doubt that it had been a warning that something terrible was about to happen to her sister. And she had to stop it.

Pooh-oh ran by her side protectively refusing to go ahead as the raptor had done and Hilde felt strangely touched by his show of concern. Whilst the animal had a shocking mouth, he was brave and loyal – qualities that at this moment in time Hilde was more than grateful for.

The cat glanced up at her, calling out an encouraging (or at least, she hoped it was encouraging and not lewd like it sounded) phrase, then it gave a startled yelp and tripped over its own legs. Hilde skidded to a halt in surprise as Pooh-oh tumbled head over heel landing in an undignified heap, his tail twitching.

"Are you…?" Hilde started to question breathlessly, then words failed her as swirling motes of light encircled the cat, who gasped his own surprise before howling in discomfort.

Hilde, frightened for her animal companion, threw herself forward. Her arms surrounded the beast protectively whilst she looked about trying to see just who or what was attacking them now. The lights intensified and Hilde had to hide her face in the cat's warm fur, her eyes clenched tightly closed to protect them from blinding. She nearly sobbed as she felt the animal convulse in her arms, his howls becoming hoarse and weak as he shifted in her grip.

And then he stilled and became motionless as she continued to hold him as tightly as she could. The fur that had cushioned her cheek was no longer there; instead it felt like her face was cradled up against bare skin. Hilde kept her eyes closed, comforted by the reassuringly strong rhythm of the cat's heartbeat, scared to open them least she see the animal deformed and in pain. Worried tears crept from her eyes and she felt Pooh-oh shift and a hand gently pat her on the back.

"Well, this is nice," Pooh-oh's voice, though quiet, seemed overly loud given her proximity, "Is this the reward you promised?" A touch of laughter entered the cat's voice.

Two things suddenly struck Hilde. First, the cat wasn't talking all sorts of nonsense. Second, an arm was hugging her tightly and fingers were stroking up and down her spine in an overly familiar gesture.

Hilde's eyes sprang open and she found herself in the very close proximity of a bare chest. Shoving frantically, she discovered to her horror that Pooh-oh was no longer a cat, but instead was an extremely naked man who was grinning broadly at her. A grin that, it should be added, was swiftly replaced by a grimace as Hilde proceeded to first screech in fright then lash out with a right hook that would have impressed even Peygan in his youthful brawling days.

> >

"Relena…." He murmured, holding her hand over his heart.

Relena felt the last of her strength leave her and her knees buckled. The raptor who was now a man continued to hold her hand to his bare chest, his eyes never leaving hers as she fell to her knees bringing them face to face.

"Relena," the man repeated and this time Relena focused on the sound of his voice.

"…Zero?" she asked, feeling dazed and confused. Her eyes traveled down towards his hand, tanned and strong, engulfing hers and then she recalled his state of undress. She blushed hotly, her eyes whipping back up to his face once more.

"Yes, and no," the man said, his mouth pulling into a slight smile that tugged at her heart, "I was Zero, but my true name is Heero," he said, "I was under a spell that has come undone with the death of the one who cast it."

Relena blinked trying to process what she had heard.

"You were the one in the woods," she said frowning slightly, "The one who helped me."

He nodded but said nothing as his thumb lazily caressed the back of her hand.

"You were under a curse," Relena said slowly, her mind still trying to accept that the raptor of whom she was so fond was, in fact, the darkly handsome man who had helped her once before.

Heero nodded once more.

Relena's eyes widened. "And the cat? Pooh-oh?"

Heero's smile became a trifle wider.

"My brother was likewise cursed," he said, a touch of evil delight in his eyes, "His real name is Duo and the curse seemed to enhance his ability to talk nonsense."

A startled shriek echoed across the woods causing them both to jump in surprise. Relena snatched her hand away from Heero and leapt to her feet, spinning around to try and locate the direction from which the cry had come.

"That was Hilde, I'm sure!" she cried, turning back to Heero only to spin around again, her eyes covered by a hand when she observed that Heero had also stood up alert for danger. Grasping at the ribbons of her cloak, she pulled off the garment before tossing it in Heero's general direction.

"She has probably discovered Duo's true form," Heero said calmly, his hand reaching for hers once more.

Relena chanced a glance to see that he had wrapped the small cloak around his waist, the cloth hugging his hips and leaving his chest bare. She blushed once more as she felt his fingers entwine with hers, pulling her closer to him protectively as she swayed slightly with exhaustion.

"Come, let us find them to put your mind at rest," he continued, his head turning to survey their surroundings in an effort to detect which direction the cry had come from.

Relena nodded, too tired and stunned from all that had happened to argue.

"I wonder where Quatre is," she mused to herself, "We were together, and then it was as if we were all pulled apart. I hope he is alright."

Heero made no comment apart from a small grunt that Relena took for agreement. He walked gracefully on the uneven forest floor even though his feet were unshod. His eyes were keen, taking in their surroundings with an almost fierce concentration but he also watched her with an intensity that made her heart beat faster.

The blueness of his eyes were the same shade that graced the raptor, and Relena could not help but think that she would miss her bird companion. She had not known Zero long, but she already missed the familiar weight on her shoulder, and the awe of watching him soar through the sky.

"Will you miss flying?" Relena asked on impulse.

Heero raised an eyebrow at the questions, tilting his head to one side in a way so reminiscent of Zero that had Relena not known of the curse she might have guessed Heero's raptor identity.

"Yes, do tell us my dear King Heero," came a voice deep and amused, "Will you miss flying?"

A man, tall and elegant slipped out from behind a tree trunk, a woman on his heels with a cold unemotional face.

"Treize," Heero breathed, his eyes narrowed as he pushed Relena protectively behind himself.

"…King?" Relena looked from the Treize to Heero and felt her world once again tilt. She blinked and felt herself fall backwards and Heero's strong arm snaked out to halt her rapid decent and guide her gently to the forest floor. He crouched over her, protective and caring as Treize strode forward.

"Did he not tell you he was once King?" he asked, brushing a leaf from his sleeve as he smiled kindly at Relena, "How very remiss of him."

"Not 'once a King'," Heero retorted, shifting slightly to ensure that his body was between Treize and Relena, "I am still King."

"Well, that is debatable," Treize smiled, "After all, I believe that I am now King, isn't that right Lady?" he addressed the woman who accompanied him, who stared towards Heero and Relena before nodding agreement.

Heero rose to his feet, hands clenched.

"You are a usurper, nothing more," he grated, "I will have my Kingdom back."

"Again, debatable," Treize responded, his eyes narrowing, "You know, I think I preferred you as a bird. You were much less opinionated then. It is a pity that the spell broke. But I dare say J will be able to fix it again."

Heero gave a short snort of laughter.

"I think he would find that difficulty to do considering he is dead."

For the first time, Treize hesitated.

"Dead, you say?" he frowned, "Well, that does change everything." Casually, he reached to the strings that held his cloak in place and pulled them before shrugging off the cloak from his shoulders. His hand reached down to the small sharp dagger he had tucked through his belt, "I imagine the only way forward is to give you the gift of death."

Relena could not help the gasp that escaped her lips.

"But Heero is unarmed!" she cried, trying to regain her feet.

Heero, seeing her intention, moved away from her, her safety now reliant on him distancing himself from her.

Treize smiled.

"Yes, that is true," he said unsheathing his blade, "But I'm afraid I cannot afford to be sporting this time around. Too many plans have gone astray and I must act swiftly to put things to right."

Relena watched in horror as Treize advanced on Heero, his smile fading and a look of grim determination replacing it. Heero retreated a few paces before crouching to pick up a small fallen branch, short but thick. He stood up holding the branch in one hand, his body bent in a defensive position. Relena struggled to her feet, her movements catching both men's eyes.

"Do not interfere," Heero ordered whilst Treize barked out instructions at the same time.

"Une, restrain her!"

Une's mouth stretched into a smile and she nodded, striding forward to snatch up Relena's arm with cruel and bruising fingers. Relena winced and tried to pull away but Une's grip was too strong.

"If you harm her, I will see that you pay for it!" Heero warned.

Treize gave a short laugh.

"The girl will not be harmed…much. I find that I am curious about her and will take much pleasure in discovering all her secrets once you are dead!"

Relena winced as Une's fingers tightened their grip, but swallowed her cry of pain for fear that she would distract Heero.

The two men circled each other, studying each other's movements with grim concentration. Treize feinted with his knife, Heero dodged moving expertly out of the way of the blade despite the cloak he wore impeding his movement. Their deadly dance continued.

Relena frantically looked around praying that Hilde and the cat, or rather Heero's brother Duo, would come. Her mind screamed out for Quatre, her beloved guardian of old, to appear and stop the fight. But the woods remained quiet and cold, the only noises were the grunts of the two men, one attacking and one evading, and the heavy breathing of the woman who held her.

Glancing up at the tall woman, Relena saw that she was engrossed in the battle. Her lips were pulled in a cruel smile as she silently watched; her breathing was rapid and sweat dotted her brow. She looked like she was half enjoying and yet half sickened by the fight before her.

Relena's caring nature could not be restrained. Lifting her free hand she placed on Une's hand that held her arm.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, and she instantly knew that the woman was not.

There was some strange sickness here, something that Relena had not encountered before. Something was twisted almost to the point of being broken in this strange and fierce woman. And Relena could not help herself as she reached in to straighten the hurt.

Une stiffened. Her eyes swiveling down to regard the woman she held with surprise and a little fear. Relena ignored Une's startled gasp and weak efforts to pull away. She soothed the hurt, gently unraveling the twists and fractures that Une's soul had undergone; soothing, stroking and straightening until it was as it once was and always should have been.

Once more Relena's world went dim. She found herself lying on the ground, her limbs too tired to do anything but shiver slightly from a chill caused by exhaustion. Une was on her knees beside her looking at her with an expression that was tinged with awe and horror. She unclasped her cloak, laying it over the shaking Relena.

"What have you done?" Une whispered, her voice full of emotion.

Relena breathed deeply, summoning the energy to talk.

"Healed you," she murmured, "You were ill."

Une closed her eyes and shuddered.

"Broken," she said before opening her eyes to look towards the two men fighting, "Broken by the one I loved. The one I love."

Relena turned her eyes towards Heero and Treize. Heero was using the branch as a weapon, parrying the deadly thrusts that Treize made with his blade, spinning out of the way when Treize's aggressive blows came too close before trying to land heavy blows of his own to force Treize to drop his weapon.

Both men were breathing heavily, sweating from their deadly exertions. Relena whimpered as Heero's legs became entangled in the cloak he wore and he stumbled, momentarily off balance. Treize, seeing his opportunity, lunged forward.

Relena's hand reached out towards Heero in frightened entreaty. She knew instinctively that her energy was gone, that if Heero was harmed she had no magic left to her to heal the wound. And her heart broke at the thought that she might loose what she had not yet even gained.

A flurry of motion beside her lifted her hair, and Relena gasped as Une darted forward interposing herself between Treize's blade and Heero's body. Treize grunted in surprise, his eyes widening as he was unable to stop the forward motion of his knife. It sunk deeply into Une's chest, blood welling up and staining his fingers as his other arm wound around her waist to hold her closely to him.

Une smiled at him, a shaky hand rising to stroke his cheek as her eyes dulled in pain. Treize started at her first in horror, and then acceptance as she lighted caressed his face. He smiled gently down at the mortally wounded woman before dropping to his knees, still holding her limp body close to his.

"Magnificent," he breathed, kissing her gently as the light in her eyes glazed then died, and her hand dropped limply away from his face.

Stroking Une's hair one last time, Treize grimaced with pain and fell forward, his body entwined with Une's. Relena held a hand to her mouth, her eyes overflowing with tears, as she saw a small blade, Une's dagger, embedded in Treize's right side. Crimson blood stained the vivid white of his shirt.

Relena crawled forward towards the mortally injured lovers, her kind nature ignoring the fact that one had tried to kill Heero, intent only on the need to help them. But before she had moved forward more than a foot or two, Heero appeared at her side and restrained her. He scooped her up into his arms and, holding her tightly, turned away from the now dead couple.

She gazed up at Heero attempting to protest but he ignored her, his face revealing his grim concern over her weakness. As he tucked her head beneath his chin she heard him murmur her name once more before exhaustion and darkness claimed her.

Epilogue

Relena and Hilde had been married and blissfully happy for six or so months before Quatre and Lucrezia visited them once more. The sisters had often tried to find their immortal guardian in their beloved woods after Heero's and Duo's curse had been broken, but winter had seemed to finally reach the magical woods. Leaves had fallen, snow had settled where it have never before lain and Relena and Hilde knew that whatever spell had protected the sacred place had crumbled and broken leaving it a sad and lonely place.

Their hearts still held hope that Quatre would return to them for whilst all else succumbed to bitter winter, the white and red roses that entwined their cottage remained in full bloom. But he did not appear to give his blessing when Relena wed Heero, nor when Hilde wed Duo. Nor did he appear when Peygan succumbed to old age and died with a smile upon his lips as he finally caught up with his beloved wife, leaving his adopted girls bereft.

But then, when winter had turned to spring and spring to summer, one balmy night whilst both girls were dreaming, Quatre returned.

They dreamed of long summer days, bathing in dappled sunshine, resting upon soft banks of moss under ancient trees. They dreamed of dancing in meadows filled with wild flowers, the air full of heady scents and bird song, their voices entwining with each other as they sang of carefree days and happiness and magical winters full of light.

And there was Quatre, his voice joining with theirs as they celebrated the full circle of life. He held their hands and danced laughing with the joy of being together once more.

Then, in a bright sparkle of light and a bubble of laughter, Lucrezia appeared before them. Her scars of imprisonment had faded, her hair longer than it once was and curling around her ears, her face serene and blissful.

She joined their dance of joy and laughter, reaching for their hands and sending such thoughts of love and blessings that made Relena and Hilde weep with joy and wish that this moment would never end. But end, it did, as all dreams must.

Lucrezia held a hand over both girls' stomach, a secret smile coming to her lips. And then, with one last kiss on flushed cheeks, she spun away and disappeared leaving the dream meadow oddly diminished.

Then Quatre gathered them both in his arms.

"All things must end," he whispered, the merry smile upon his lips at odds with the sad message he was imparting, "The door between your world and mine has closed and we shall not meet again in this lifetime."

Relena's eyes filled with tears and she clutched Quatre's arm tightly, silencing wishing that this dream would not end. Quatre stroked her hair.

"You must return to those who love you, and live long lives filled with both joy and trials, happiness and sad times. For this is the wonder of the circle of life. You cannot have one without the other."

He hugged the sisters tightly, and then slipped from their grasp, floating away from their outstretched hands, gently fading in the bright summer light.

"Quatre!" Relena called out, her sadness at their final parting overwhelming her, choking out her ability to thank their kind guardian. "I will miss you forever! Quatre!" she sobbed, and opened her eyes to find herself cradled in her husband's arms, his face concerned, his lips kissing her tears away.

And Relena found her comfort there, and she and her sister went of to live long lives blessed with children, love and good times.

They, it could be said, lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
